BABY ON LOAN
by WUPARK94
Summary: Rencana Park Chanyeol untuk hidup tenang hancur berantakan ketika kakaknya "menitipkan" bayinya yang rewel dan membuatnya diusir dari apartemennya. Chanyeol merasa begitu lega saat berhasil mendapatkan rumah sewa baru. Tapi baru sehari Chanyeol menempati rumah sewanya, seorang pria menerobos masuk dan mengaku sebagai pemilik rumah itu! GS!Krisyeol/Lubaek/Sehun/Baby!Taehyung
1. Chapter 1

**BABY ON LOANS**

 **(Remake by Liz Fielding)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol (GS) & Kris Wu**

 **.**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Park Luhan & Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Oh Sehun (GS)**

 **Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **Kin Jongin**

 **Baby! Park Taehyung**

 **Zhang Yixing (GS)**

 **.**

 **Genre:**

 **Tentukan sendiri ^^**

 **.**

 **Rate:**

 **Tentukan sendiri ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA... ^^**

 **.**

 **PROLOG**

"Apartemen itu mengerikan. Seperti kuburan. Dibayar pun aku tidak bakal mau tinggal disana."

"Tempatnya tenang. Chanyeol perlu ketenangan untuk bekerja."

"Tidak ada anak kecil, binatang peliharaan, atau musik yang suaranya cukup keras sampai menembus dinding. Itu tidak normal."

"Chanyeol tidak suka kucing, takut anjing, dan tidak punya anak." Luhan tidak menambahkan 'wanita yang beruntung' karena takut mendapat omelan dari istrinya. Kondisi apartemen Chanyeol saat ini yang dibutuhkannya, ia yakin kurang tidur telah mengacaukan pikirannya.

"Dia tidak akan pernah punya anak kalau dia tidak beranjak dari hadapan komputernya dan bersenang-senang."

"Memangnya itu wajib?"

"Seriuslah sedikit. Chanyeol pikir dia membuat keputusan yang tepat, tapi kita tidak bisa membiarkan satu pria brengsek membuatnya seperti ini. Dan bekerja di rumah juga tidak menolong. Setidaknya kalau dia bekerja di luar, mau tak mau dia harus bicara dengan orang-orang, berinteraksi dengan mereka, berhadap-hadapan..." Mereka bertukar pandang tanpa daya. "Dia bisa saja meninggal di Taplow Towers yang tenang itu dan tidak ada yang tahu."

Bayi mereka yang sudah terdiam selama tiga puluh detik untuk mengumpulkan tenaga, melanjutkan lagi tangisan protesnya akibat pertumbuhan gigi di bawah gusi kecilnya yang lembut.

"Yang pasti hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi di sini."

Baekhyun mengabaikan suaminya, sambil menggumamkan suara-suara membujuk yang menenangkan pada putra mereka. Percuma. Si bayi sedang menderita dan berniat membuat dunia ikut menderita bersamanya.

"Apa kau lihat bagaimana cara wanita di lobi itu menatap Taehyung yang malang waktu kita hendak pergi meninggalkan apartemen Chanyeol?" lanjut Baekhyun, seolah-olah tidak pernah disela. "Seakan-akan Taehyung mengidap penyakit menular." Ia berhenti untuk menyeka air liur dari mulut anaknya. Lalu melanjutkan, "Kurasa Chanyeol sudah melupakan Jongin. Ia terlalu tenang menghadapi masalah itu, terlalu terkendali... ia perlu meluapkannya, menjadi benar-benar marah-"

"Dan jatuh cinta lagi?" potong Luhan.

"Tepat! Dan lebih cepat lebih baik. Mengurung diri seperti itu tidak normal-"

"Ini yang tidak normal." Potong Luhan lagi. Menyadari mereka sama sekali tidak mungkin bisa tidur, Luhan berguling turun dari tempat tidur, lalu mengambil alih putranya yang masih bayi dari istrinya, dan mendekapnya di bawah dagunya. Ia terus mondar-mandir nyaris tanpa henti dengan langkah panjang-panjang yang mulai meninggalkan bekas di karpet.

"Giginya sedang tumbuh. Tidak akan lama," Baekhyun menghibur suaminya sambil menjatuhkan diri ke atas tempat tidur.

"Itulah yang kau katakan minggu lalu."

"Kita hanya membutuhkan tidur yang nyenyak."

"Tidur yang nyenyak? Apa artinya? Aku punya ingatan samar-samar bahwa-"

"Berhentilah mengeluh dan berpikirlah sementara kau berjalan. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menolong adik perempuanmu itu. Sebentar lagi dia akan menandatangani kontrak untuk tinggal lima tahun di tempat mengerikan itu-"

"Tempat itu tidak mengerikan. Itu apartemen yang sangat bagus. Aman."

"Dia terlalu muda untuk menginginkan 'aman'. Tempat itu tidak baik baginya, Luhan."

Luhan melihat bayangannya sendiri sewaktu melewati cermin. Wajahnya suram, sekeliling matanya tampak gelap. "Ini tidak baik bagiku. Aku perlu tidur. Bukan hanya semalam. Tapi seminggu." Ia berbalik menghadap istrinya, Baekhyun juga tidak kelihatan lebih baik. "Begitu juga dirimu."

"Ya, aku juga. Kita membutuhkannya." Kemudian Baekhyun, setengah mengantuk. "Nah, begitu saja. Masalah sudah terpecahkan." Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti kearah Luhan dan Taehyung dan melupakan rasa kantuknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Hallooooo,, aku datang bawa cerita baru dan masih remake. Bagaimana? Ada yang suka? Mau di lanjut gak nich ceritanya? Ditunggu reviewnya, ya? Kalau banyak yang review bakal cepet aku update chapter selanjutnya... ^^**

 **Oh ya, aku ingin mengutarakan unek2ku. Sok serius banget ya, tapi tak apalah..hehehe Aku Cuma mau bilang. Aku memang selalu meremake cerita dari komik/novel yang aku baca, karena aku belum percaya diri buat nulis ceritaku sendiri. Maaf, mungkin aku emang gak kreatif selalu remake punya orang. Tapi aku jujur kalau remake dan gak jiplak, aku selalu cantumin nama asli penulisnya di setiap ceritaku. Aku memang nulis sesuai dengan novel aslinya, hanya nama yang aku ganti dan tempat sesuai kebutuhan. Kalau kalian tidak suka aku gak bakal maksa kalian buat baca ceritaku. Tapi buat kalian yang suka dan terus mendukung ceritaku makasih banget banget banget. Aku menulis ini hanya ingin melestarikan Krisyeol, soalnya moment nyata mereka sudah gak ada dan aku bisa menyalurkan kangenku sama momentnya Krisyeol ya lewat nulis cerita ini. Sekali lagi terima kasih buat yang sudah mendukungku,, sayang kalian banget... *muach #alay ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**BABY ON LOANS**

 **(Remake by Liz Fielding)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol (GS) & Kris Wu**

 **.**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Park Luhan & Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Oh Sehun (GS)**

 **Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **Kin Jongin**

 **Baby! Park Taehyung**

 **Zhang Yixing (GS)**

 **.**

 **Genre:**

 **Tentukan sendiri ^^**

 **.**

 **Rate:**

 **Tentukan sendiri ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA... ^^**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

.

"Ayolah, Kris! Semua orang akan pergi. Tak ada satu orang pun yang akan tersisa di London..."

Kris Wu dengan mudah menahan keinginannya untuk tersenyum. "Hanya kau dan tujuh juta orang lainnya..."

"Jangan menertawakanku! Aku serius!"

Tertawa! Dia pasti bercanda. Kris sedang tidak ingin tertawa ataupun memanjakan keponakannya. Menilik cara semuanya berlangsung, keponakannya itu akan segera bebas. Sementara itu, tidak ada salahnya jika anak itu sekali-kali bersikap baik.

"Aku juga serius, Oh Sehun." Penggunaan nama panjangnya biasanya sudah cukup sebagai peringatan bahwa Sehun terlalu memaksakan keberuntungannya. "Kau berjanji dengan sungguh-sungguh akan menjaga rumah sementara aku pergi. Dan aku sungguh-sungguh percaya kau akan menepati janjimu, kalau tidak aku pasti sudah menggunakan jasa pelayanan pengurus rumah tangga yang biasa kugunakan."

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa mereka tidak bisa menyediakan orang dengan pemberitahuan yang begitu mendadak?"

Kata-kata Sehun begitu tajam hingga Kris heran anak itu tidak memotong dirinya dengan lidahnya sendiri. "Kurasa aku bilang akan sulit bagi mereka untuk menyediakan orang dengan pemberitahuan yang begitu mendadak."

"Oh, jangan sok...sok... seperti pengacara begitu!"

"Jangan mengejek profesiku, Sehun, profesi itu yang membayar semua tagihan. Tagihan yang cukup sering mencantumkan namamu."

Tanpa malu-malu, Sehun berganti taktik. "Kau kan bisa menelepon agen pengurus rumah tangga sekarang dan bertanya apa mereka bisa menemukan seseorang, bisa kan?" Bahkan gema hampa dari satelit komunikasi pun tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada merengek Sehun yang dimaksudkan agar Kris menuruti keinginannya.

"Sekarang? Kalau aku tidak salah, sementara di sini sekarang siang, aku cukup yakin bahwa di London sudah tengah malam. Kurasa agennya tidak..."

"Kalau begitu nanti," desak Sehun, sepertinya semangatnya tidak berkurang oleh kurangnya antusiasme pamannya. "Kau bisa menelepon agensi itu nanti."

"Aku memang bisa," jawab Kris ketus, "Tapi buat apa?" Kasus penipuan yang ditanganinya selama berminggu-minggu dan dijadwalkan maju. Sidang minimal tiga bulan sudah menyibukkannya sedemikian rupa, hingga membuat Kris enggan melayani kemanjaan keponakannya yang berusia delapan belas tahun itu. "Kau tidak punya uang untuk melancong keliling Eropa, kalau tidak kau tidak akan menghabiskan musim panasmu di London menjaga rumahku. Omong-omong, kau juga tidak bakal menggunakan teleponku untuk meneleponku lewat sambungan internasional."

"Sekarang kan sudah tengah malam," Sehun mengingatkan pamannya. "Tarifnya murah. Dan sebenarnya itu juga masalah lain yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Apa itu?" tanya Kris.

"Uang. Kupikir mungkin kau bisa meminjami aku uang sampai Mommy bisa berpikir jernih."

"Untuk berkeliling Eropa selama musim panas? Apa kau gila? Ibumu bisa kena serangan jantung."

"Aku tidak akan memberitahunya, kalau kau juga tidak memberitahunya," tukas Sehun sambil tertawa cekikikan seperti gadis kecil yang tidak bisa membodohi Kris barang satu menit pun.

"Usaha yang bagus, sayang. Tapi lupakan saja." Tahun ini Eropa terpaksa hanya menjadi impian Sehun. "Dapatkan nilai-nilai yang lebih bagus saat kau mengikuti ulangmu November nanti dan aku akan memberimu cek yang besar supaya kau bisa pergi main ski pada liburan Natal. Sementara itu, kusarankan kau menggunakan minggu-minggu mendatang yang panjang dan sepi ini untuk belajar, belajar, dan belajar." Saran Kris pada Sehun.

Sehun mengumpat kasar tentang belajar. "Bagaimana kau bisa begitu kejam?"

"Perlu latihan, malaikatku." Dan Kris sudah sangat sering berlatih karena beberapa wanita tidak bisa menerima penolakan halus. "Katakan padaku, bagaimana kabar pohon ficusku yang berharga? Kuharap kau tidak lupa menyiramnya?" Jawaban Sehun, seperti yang sudah diduganya, 'Ya' singkat dan berirama. "Airnya suam-suam kuku, jangan lupa," balas Kris dengan lembut.

"Oke," kalah Sehun sambil menghela nafas. "Aku akan melakukannya sekarang. Aku akan menyiram mereka dengan air suam-suam kuku, kemudian aku akan mengeluarkan mereka dari pot dan memotong semua akarnya." Lalu ia membanting telepon.

Kris tertawa, merasa jauh lebih baik karena percakapan tadi. Ia sama sekali tidak mencemaskan tanaman rumahnya yang malang. Tanaman-tanaman itu ide ibu Sehun, begitu juga perawatan rutinnya yang rumit. Kakak perempuan Kris itu telah mendesaknya untuk menyuruh anaknya menjaga rumah Kris selama ia berada di Timur jauh. Yang dibutuhkan Oh Sehun adalah tanggung jawab, sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa dipercaya, sesuatu yang bisa membuat putri kakaknya itu tetap tinggal di London, dan memusatkan pikiran pada ujian ulangnya. Berlawanan dengan akal sehatnya. Kris setuju dengan pemikiran kakaknya.

Dan Kris memang membutuhkan orang untuk menjaga rumahnya. Ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan rumahnya tanpa penjagaan selama ia menangani kasus ini, yang menurut perkiraannya akan memakan waktu, tapi sepertinya dua minggu menyirami tanaman sudah menguras kapasitas tanggung jawab Sehun sampai batasnya, apalagi sekarang teman-temannya meninggalkannya untuk bersenang-senang di Eropa. Memang sulit. Poor Sehun.

.

Chanyeol mematikan pancuran. Seseorang membunyikan bel pintu depan dan sepertinya jari orang itu terjepit. Seandainya tidak, orang itu sebaiknya punya alasan yang sangat bagus karena membuat keributan seperti ini.

"Baik, baik! Aku datang." Teriak Chanyeol sambil meraih jubah mandinya, membungkus rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk, dan menuju pintu.

Ketika dia membuka kunci, dering bel mendadak berhenti. Mungkin bunyi bel tadi sudah berhasil membangunkan separuh penghuni Taplow Towers, yang pasti tidak akan memandang Chanyeol dengan ramah pada jam setengah tujuh pagi begini.

Chanyeol memasang rantai, memutar kunci, dan membuka pintu beberapa senti. Tak ada seorang pun disana. Lalu ia menunduk. Sepasang mata yang mempesona balas memandangnya.

Sejenak hatinya meleleh, kemudian ia menyadari bahwa meskipun Taehyung pandai, keponakannya yang menggemaskan itu tidak mungkin membunyikan bel sendiri. Ia melepaskan rantai pintu. "Baekhyun? Luhan? Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil membuka pintu.

Kakak dan kakak iparnya sama sekali tidak kelihatan. Yang ada hanyalah selembar kertas kuning kecil dengan tulisan tangan Luhan. Ditempel di pintu kayu yang mengkilap. Chanyeol menariknya, mengangkatnya ke depan wajah, dan menyipitkan matanya untuk membaca kata-kata yang tertulis di situ. Merasa salah membaca pesan itu, Chanyeol meraba-raba mencari kacamata di kantung jubahnya. Tulisan itu langsung menjadi jelas. _"Tolong jaga Taehyung selama beberapa hari,"_ bacanya. _"Kami akan menjelaskan saat kami kembali. Love, Luhan dan Baekhyun."_

Kembali? Kembali dari mana? Pasti ada yang salah! Sangat salah!

Tiga lantai di bawah ia mendengar pintu lift terbuka. "Luhan!" ia berputar melewati kereta Taehyung dan bergegas menuju tangga. "Tunggu!" teriak Chanyeol. Ia sudah setengah jalan menuruni tangga ketika dihentikan oleh suara mencela tetangganya di lantai bawah.

"Ada yang salah, Miss Park?"

Dalam dunia Chanyeol yang teratur tidak pernah ada yang salah. Ia mengantisipasi masalah-masalah rasional dan mengatasinya sebelum masalah itu sempat berkembang. Dan belakangan ini ia sangat berhati-hati untuk menghindari masalah emosional.

Beberapa meter di atasnya Taehyung terisak dalam keretanya, merengek pelan, dan dengan ngeri Chanyeol menyadari bahwa ia mungkin baru saja mendapat masalah. Jauh dibawahnya, pintu depan dibanting keras. Ini masalah yang rasional dan emosional, dan ia berada dalam kesulitan besar.

Taplow Tower adalah tempat tinggal yang damai dan tenang. Tidak ada musik keras, binatang peliharaan, dan yang pasti tidak anak kecil, selain kunjungan-kunjungan singkat yang dibatasi hanya pada siang hari. Kim Heechul, anggota Residents Association yang memiliki telinga setajam kelelawar, menengadah waktu Taehyung merengek lagi. Satu hal yang ditakutkan Chanyeol.

"Apa itu tadi?" tanya Heechul curiga.

"Bukan apa-apa." Chanyeol berdeham keras. "Aku hanya sedikit batuk, itu saja." Ia terbatuk-batuk kecil untuk membuktikannya. "Aku minta maaf tentang keributan tadi. Aku sedang di kamar mandi dan tidak bisa membuka pintu secepatnya."

Tapi Chanyeol yakin itu bukan kebetulan. Alasan di balik kunjungan Luhan dan Baekhyun sepagi ini adalah untuk meyakinkan bahwa Chanyeol sedang tidak mengenakan apa-apa selain jubah mandi dan tampang cemberutnya sehingga tidak bisa mengejar kakaknya untuk menuntut penjelasan.

Dan mereka berhasil. Lebih dari yang Luhan harapkan, karena pengejaran itu sekarang lebih terhambat lagi oleh keharusan Chanyeol memasukkan Taehyung ke dalam apartemennya tanpa terlihat oleh Kim Heechul.

Chanyeol melambaikan pesan tadi sebagai bukti kejujurannya sambil kembali menaiki tangga. "Itu tadi Luhan. Kakakku. Dia meninggalkan pesan."

Kemudian sambil batuk lagi dan mencengkram jubahnya untuk menghalang-halangi kalau-kalau wanita itu berniat mengikuti langkahnya dan memperpanjang keluhannya, Chanyeol berkata, "Maaf, permisi kurasa tadi aku meninggalkan shower menyala." Chanyeol tersenyum minta maaf.

Lady Heechul tidak tergugah oleh seulas senyum Chanyeol. "Anda tahu kami tidak akan menoleransi kebisingan, Miss Park. Anda masih dalam masa percobaan untuk diizinkan tinggal disini. Tamu-tamu anda hari minggu kemarin sangat berisik..."

"Aku tahu dan aku minta maaf, tapi gigi Taehyung mulai tumbuh. Aku sempat membawanya keluar sebentar kok."

Waktu itu Chanyeol menawarkan diri untuk mengajak Taehyung berjalan-jalan dan memberi kesempatan kepada para tetangganya untuk istirahat sebentar. Sambil memeluk tubuh Taehyung yang hangat, ia berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman kecil di tengah lapangan. Saat ia kembali. Luhan dan Baekhyun yang malang tertidur di sofa.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi lagi," tambah Chanyeol cepat. "Aku janji."

Tidak ada... tidak ada yang akan merusak kesempatan Chanyeol untuk bisa tinggal di Taplow Towers. Tempat ini damai. Tenang. Sepenuhnya mudah di tebak. Taplow Towers bukan jenis tempat di mana pria-pria tampan akan mengetuk pintu seorang wanita waktu kehabisan kopi. Chanyeol seharusnya sadar bahwa seorang perayu ulung seperti Jongin pasti sudah banyak berlatih. Dan cepat atau lambat akan kehabisan kopi lagi.

Di Taplow Towers Chanyeol bisa bekerja di depan komputernya sepanjang siang, dan malam kalau ia mau, tanpa resiko adanya gangguan sedikit pun. Dia sudah pernah mengalami semua gangguan yang sanggup ditanggungnya. Tapi untuk bisa tinggal disini bukanlah hal yang mudah. Residents Association merasa lebih ama menerima wanita-wanita 'Usia Tertentu', tapi pernyataan Chanyeol yang agak tidak jujur bahwa dia baru saja 'kehilangan' tunangannya bisa diterima. Dengan bijaksana mereka mengubah pokok pembicaraan, dan kelihatannya mereka yakin bahwa hati Chanyeol sudah patah tanpa dapat diperbaiki lagi, sehingga ia diberi masa percobaan. Yang masih harus dijalaninya selama satu bulan lagi. Sekali salah langkah, ia hanya punya waktu 24 jam untuk meninggalkan apartemennya. Syarat itu ada dalam peraturan dan ia sudah menandatanganinya tanpa keberatan.

Sedikit menjilat mungkin lebih bijaksana, putus Chanyeol. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah mengganggu anda, Lady Heechul."

"Baiklah. Miss Park. Kita tidak akan berpanjang-lebar lagi saat ini." Dan dia akhirnya tersenyum. "Semua orang diperbolehkan membuat satu kesalahan." Dibelakang Chanyeol isakan Taehyung semakin keras dan Chanyeol pun terbatuk-batuk makin keras dan kembali menaiki tangga. "Sebaiknya kau minum madu dan lemon untuk batukmu, sayang."

"Iya – batuk –aku akan meminumnya – batuk - terima kasih." Jawab Chanyeol.

Begitu Kim Heechul masuk kembali ke apartemennya, Chanyeol berbalik mencengkram pegangan kereta Taehyung, dan mendorongnya ke dalam, lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya tanpa suara.

Kemudian Chanyeol berputar dan bersandar di pintu, serta menarik handuk dari rambutnya. Hatinya diliputi kejengkelan sekaligus kerinduan ketika menunduk menatap keponakannya yang masih bayi.

Wajah Taehyung yang mungil berkerut seperti pria dewasa waktu mencoba memusatkan pandangan pada Chanyeol. Berusaha menenangkannya, Chanyeol menunduk lebih dekat. "Nah, Taehyung," gumamnya sambil mengusap pipi Taehyung yang lembut dengan punggung jarinya. "Kau sudah membuatku berada dalam kesulitan besar."

Ternyata melakukan hal itu adalah suatu kesalahan. Tinggi dan rupa Chanyeol yang memang berbeda dengan Baekhyun, suaranya yang tidak sama dengan Baekhyun. Dan Taehyung mengenal suara ibunya. Dan wanita dihadapannya bukan ibunya. Taehyung membuka mulutnya, bertekad membuat bukan hanya Chanyeol tapi juga seluruh dunia tahu persis apa yang dirasakannya tentang hal itu.

"Shhh!" kata Chanyeol."Shhh! Ayolah Taehyung!"

Meskipun pengetahuannya tentang bayi hanya sedikit, Chanyeol mengerti bahwa kalau ia tidak bisa membuat Taehyung bahagia dan tenang, hari-harinya di Taplow Towers akan segera berakhir. Ia mengangkat Taehyung, dan memeluknya di bahu.

"Aku akan menemukan Mommy dan Daddy, segera. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji." Taehyung, untuk beberapa alasan, tidak bisa diyakinkan.

Secara insting Chanyeol mulai berjalan mondar-mandir di atas karpet tebal, seperti yang dilakukan Baekhyun hari minggu kemarin. Ia kembali mengingat wajah kakak iparnya yang pucat dan kelelahan. Luhan sendiri tidak kelihatan lebih baik dan dia masih harus bekerja.

Dan sekarang mimpi buruk lainnya pasti sudah menimpa mereka. Ketika melewati meja, Chanyeol meraih telepon. Ia ragu Luhan dan Baekhyun ada di rumah untuk menerima telepon, tapi ia bisa meninggalkan pesan. Mereka pasti memeriksa pesan-pesan, iya kan? Tak peduli keadaan darurat seperti apa pun yang membuat mereka pergi.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak perlu meninggalkan pesan apa pun. Mereka sudah meninggalkan satu untuknya.

" _Chanyeol sayang, kami butuh tidur, maksudku benar-benar butuh tidur, dan Baekhyun pikir – kami pikir – karena kau bukan hanya bibinya Taehyung melainkan ibu baptisnya, kau tidak akan keberatan..."_

Baekhyun menyelanya _, "Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kami mintai."_

Minta? Minta? Mereka tidak meminta, karena mereka tahu pasti apa jawabannya! Mereka tahu ia tidak bisa mengasuh bayi di Taplow Towers!

" _Aku akan membawa Baekhyun pergi untuk beberapa hari, tidak ada telepon, tidak ada bayi,"_ kata Luhan mengakhiri pesannya. Kemudian seperti mendapat gagasan lagi, dia menambahkan, _"Kami akan melakukan hal yang sama untukmu suatu hari nanti. Janji."_

"Tidak mungkin," Chanyeol mendengus.

Kemudian, merasa ngeri dengan kerumitan masalahnya, ia menatap Taehyung. Taehyung balik menatapnya sejenak sebelum mengumpulkan tenaga untuk menangis sekencang-kencangnya. "Jangan. Taehyung!" pinta Chanyeol.

"Kumohon., sayang!" Taehyung tidak mendengarkan.

Tapi semua orang mendengar Taehyung menangis.

.

" _Panggilan terakhir untuk penerbangan British Airways menuju London, para penumpang diharap melapor ke..."_

Kris mengambil boarding passnya dari petugas check-in dan berjalan ke bagian keberangkatan. Ini hari keberuntungan Sehun. Berkat kliennya yang mengubah pengakuannya pasti dia menerima bayaran yang tidak sedikit untuk melakukan hal itu demi melindungi orang-orang di posisi penting. Dan Kris akan segera pulang. karena tidak sudi berbagi rumahnya dengan siapa pun. Apalagi dengan gadis berusia delapan belas tahun, Kris akan meminjamkan uang pada Sehun supaya dia bisa bergabung dengan teman-temannya di Perancis. Dan sebagai gantinya Sehun harus menjanjikan beberapa hal serius mengenai pekerjaan. Dalam 24 jam lagi gadis itu akan bebas.

.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau menerimanya?"

Menerimanya? Chanyeol hanya punya waktu satu jam sebelum ia benar-benar jadi gelandangan. Ia akan mensyukuri tempat apa pun yang memiliki pemanas air yang berfungsi serta atap yang tidak bocor. Rumah ini melebihi mimpinya yang paling liar sekalipun. Dan yang terpenting, ia bisa langsung menempatinya. Sekarang. Saat ini juga. Rasanya terlalu bagus untuk jadi kenyataan.

"Aku bisa langsung pindah kemari?" Chanyeol perlu meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak sedang berhalusinasi. Terjaga selama 29 jam, hanya sempat tidur dua puluh menit, dan sama sekali tidak memperoleh ketenangan bisa membuat orang mulai berhalusinasi.

"Tentu saja!" Oh Sehun kelihatan terlalu muda untuk menjadi pemilik rumah sebesar ini, tapi Chanyeol tidak mencemaskan hal itu. "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan rumah ini dalam keadaan kosong, selain itu aku perlu seseorang yang bisa kupercayai untuk memberi makan Mao-ku sayang selagi aku pergi." Kucing itu satu-satunya kekurangan dalam penataan rumah yang sempurna ini, mengedip kearah Taehyung, yang duduk di atas pangkuan Chanyeol. Taehyung berhenti menggigiti kemeja Chanyeol dengan gusinya dan menatap balik Mao. "Aku sudah hampir kehilangan akal."

"Benarkah?" Ada epidemi, ya? Bisa minta imunisasi, tidak? Apa gadis itu juga sudah gila? Pikir Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja. Jadi kalau kau suka, aku hanya butuh uang sewanya," desak Sehun, "Dan tempat ini milikmu, kunci, barang-barang dan semua perabot lainnya selama tiga bulan kedepan." Dia mengulurkan pena. "Yang harus kaulakukan hanya tanda tangaan di sisni."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan kacamata dari kantongnya, memakainya dan membaca surat perjanjian sewa dengan mata perih karena kurang tidur. Surat itu kelihatannya surat standar yang digunakan agensi yang sudah dihubunginya. Chanyeol cepat-cepat menandatangani surat itu dan menghitung uang jaminan dan uang sewa untuk tiga bulan di muka. Tunai. Mereka berdua tidak punya waktu untuk menunggu ceknya cair.

Oh Sehun menghitung ulang dengan gembira, kemudian menyerahkan kunci. "Semuanya milikmu," katanya, sambil melipat uang itu dan memasukkannya dengan hati-hati ke dalam tasnya. "Kau akan menjaga Mao dengan baik, kan? Dia suka hati dan ikan cod segar, kau harus mencampurnya dengan tangan untuk memeriksa kalau-kalau ada tulang dan dia juga suka ayam cincang. Aku sudah menuliskan semuanya untukmu..." Chanyeol berusaha keras supaya tidak bergidik. Demi mendapatkan atap di atas kepalanya, ia bersedia mencincang daging ayam. "Oh dan juga daftar cara merawat tanaman." Tambah Sehun.

Oh, bagus. Chanyeol akan berusaha tidak membunuh tanaman-tanamanitu, walau apa pun yang rapuh cenderung layu kalau ia mendekat dlam jarak tiga meter saja. Tapi ia selalu bersungguh-sungguh melakukan apa yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin Luhan Baekhyun berani meninggalkan anak pertama mereka di depan pintunya? Mereka tahu mereka bisa mempercayainya.

Mungkin Chanyeol harus melakukan sesuatu yang benar-benar memalukan dalam waktu dekat, sesuatu yang cukup buruk supaya mereka berpikir dua kali sebelum melakukan hal ini lagi.

"Apa kau sudah meninggalkan nomor telepon dokter hewan?" tuntut Chanyeol sambil mengikuti Sehun ke pintu. Tidak segampang itu menjadi orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Ia masih harus mengusahakannya. "Dan siapa yang harus kuhubungi kalau ada keadaan darurat? Kau sudah meninggalkan alamat yang bisa kuhubungi?"

"Aku tidak berencana untuk menetap di manapun selama tiga bulan ini," kata Sehun, sambil mengangkat ransel yang kelihatannya berat. "Jangan khawatir, tidak ada bencana yang akan terjadi." Salah. Bencana itu sudah terjadi. "Sampai ketemu tiga bulan lagi." Kata Sehun sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Tiga bulan. Waktu untuk mencari Taplow Towers yang lain. Tidak terlalu buruk. Lagi pula masalah dengan Taehyung hanya situasi sementara. Baekhyun tipe ibu yang sangat melindungi dan Luhan tergila-gila pada putranya.

Walaupun kelelahan, mereka tidak akan sanggup hidup lebih dari beberapa hari tanpa Taehyung. Dan mereka berdua pasti tahu betul apa akibat perbuatan mereka ini pada hidup Chanyeol.

Mereka akan kembali merasa malu dan bersalah karena menjerumuskan Chanyeol ke dalam situasi ini, keadaan akan kembali normal dan dalam hitungan jam hidupnya akan berbalik lagi, berjalan seperti biasa. Satu-satunya hal yang tidak akan sama lagi adalah Taplow Towers.

Seandainya saja kakak dan kakak iparnya itu menelepon, menjelaskan, Chanyeol bisa saja menginap di rumah mereka selama beberapa hari. Sebaliknya mereka malah mengirim semua perlengkapan Taehyung padanya lewat pos kilat, serta paket khusus berisi popok sekali pakai. Chanyeol tahu apa isi paket itu, karena tulisannya dicetak besar-besar pada seluruh permukaan paketnya. Penjaga pintu tidak mengatakan apa-apa waktu mengantarkan paket-paket itu ke apartemennya. Dia tidak perlu melakukannya. Ekspresi wajahnya yang muram sudah cukup mengungkapkan semuanya. Chanyeol sudah pasti menghadapi bencana.

Kurang tidur pasti sudah mengganggu otak mereka. Dan jika mereka memang berniat membuat Chanyeol diusir. Luhan dan Baekhyun sudah melakukan tugasnya dengan sangat baik.

Semua ini bukan salah Taehyung. Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mencium rambut hitam Taehyung yang ikal. Lalu memeluknya. Chanyeol tidak yakin apa manfaatnya bagi Taehyung, tapi itu membuatnya jauh lebih baik.

"Maaf. Sayang, tapi aku harus menaruhmu sebentar sementara aku membuat secangkir teh."

Taehyung. Dengan mata bulat besarnya yang masih terpaku pada Mao, masuk dalam kereta dorongnya tanpa memprotes. Kucing itu menguap. Taehyung menggeliat senang dan tersenyum.

Terpukau oleh pemandangan itu, Chanyeol diam, dan selama beberapa saat yang menyakitkan, ia menyadari bahwa keponakannya yang masih bayi itu adalah hal paling indah yang pernah dilihatnya.

Jongin sialan.

Kucing itu mengeong minta keluar mengalihkan Chanyeol dari perasaan mengasihani dirinya sendiri yang membosankan.

Taehyung mengawasi kucing itu berjalan pelan-pelan ke taman, dan mulai merengek waktu Mao menghilang ke dalam semak-semak, lalu tangisannya melengking.

"Oh..." Chanyeol menatap Taehyung dan menelan kembali kata-kata yang hampir terloncat keluar dari bibirnya.

"Mao!" panggil Chanyeol.

Tapi kucing itu sudah hilang. Bagaimana kalau dia tidak pernah kemabali? Dua jam yang lalu Chanyeol tidak akan peduli, tapi kalau Taehyung menyukai kucing itu, maka Chanyeol harus membeli ayam paling mahal dari Fortman dan mencincangnya untuk memikat makhluk berharga itu. Mungkin ada gambar kucing di suatu tempat...

.

Sehun memungut koran, memakainya untuk menaungi matanya dari pantulan air laut yang menyilaukan.

"Bukankah itu kasus pamamnmu?" kata Kyungsoo sambil menoleh ke belakang untuk membaca berita utama. KASUS PENIPUAN FAR EAST. "Benar, lihat ada fotonya." Kyungsoo merebut koran itu dan tersenyum lebar. "Wow, dia seksi sekali!"

"Oh, tolong! Dia cukup tua untuk menjadi ayahmu."

"Nyaris seumur ayahku." Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Aku ingat waktu dia memberi pidato, bertahun-tahun yang lalu... dia kelihatan sangat menderita. Sangat.. tertutup. Aku berfantasi tentang dia selama berminggu-minggu. Menenangkannya, membuatnya hidup lagi..." Kyungsoo menyeringai. "Yah, kau tahulah kelanjutannya..."

Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Aku tahu. Kau dan separuh perempuan di London yang menurut ibuku, orang-orang bodoh. Pamanku sudah kehilangan belahan jiwa dan juga bayi perempuannya. Melupakan hal seperti ... yah, kurasa kau takkan pernah bisa melupakannya. Hanya pekerjaanlah yang membuatnya bertahan. Mom bilang, kalau dia tidak bersantai, mungkin dia bakal menjabat Lord Chief Justice."

"Sia-sia sekali." Kemudian Kyungsoo membaca, "Terdakwa mengubah pengakuan? Apa artinya?"

Sehun mengerutkan kening, mengambil koran itu dari temannya supaya bisa membacanya sendiri, lalu mengerang. "Artinya Kyungsoo, aku dalam masalah besar. Aku sudah menyewakan rumahnya pada seorang wanita dengan bayinya yang senang menangis sekeras-kerasnya..."

Mereka bertukar pandangan ngeri. "Dan mungkin pamanku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang sekarang. Bagaimana aku bisa setolol ini?" erang Sehun penuh frustasi.

.

Ada banyak gambar. Lukisan Belanda di atas perapian di ruang makan semi basement di sebelah dapur. Satu seri gambar kartun pengacara-pengacara yang mengenakan wig dan jubah di tangga dan gambar kuda di ruang duduk di lantai atas.

"Lihat kuda yang cantik ini, Taehyung," bujuk Chanyeol. Taehyung tidak terkesan.

Ada lukisan pemain cricket abad ke-19 yang terkenal di tangga utama dan lorong, setidaknya Chanyeol menduga mereka terkenal, kalau tidak, tak akan ada yang mau repot-repot melukis mereka.

Tidak ada kucing.

Kamar tidur utama didekorasi dalam warna merah yang hangat dan dilengkapi perabot kayu walnut yang antik. Tidak terlalu cocok dengan gambaran Sehun (celana panjang cargo, tindikan di hidung, dan model rambutnya yang radikal).

Kamar kedua dibuat menjadi ruang kerja, dengan rak buku yang tingginya sampai ke langit-langit rumah dan penuh berisi buku-buku hukum. Chanyeol ingat gambar kartun tadi dan bertanya-tanya apakah gambar-gambar itu milik keluarga. Mungkin pemilik rumahnya yang baru mewarisi rumah dan buku-bukunya. Itu bisa menjelaskan banyak hal.

Ada meja yang luar biasa besar dengan ruang yang cukup untuk pemindai dan komputer yang dibawanya. Ia belum sempat menghubungkan keduanya. Kalau Taehyung sudah tidur, janji Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri, ia akan mulai bekerja, mencoba mengejar ketinggalannya.

Chanyeol belum melihat kamar yang ketiga. Sehun hanya melewatinya tadi, menggumamkan sesuatu tentang kamar yang dijadikan gudang dan sudah tidak digunakan selama bertahun-tahun itu. Pintunya keras, sepertinya belum pernah dibuka untuk waktu yang cukup lama, tapi dibalik debu cat kamar itu berwarna kuning-putih yang ceria sehingga akan kelihatan cerah bahkan di malam gelap sekaipun. Tapi tidak ada gambar-apa-apa, hanya beberapa kotak yang kelihatannya tidak pernah dibuka selama bertahun-tahun.

Chanyeol kembali ke dapur sambil berharap Mao sudah kembali. Kucing itu belum kembali, tapi Taehyung yang sudah kelelahan akhirnya tertidur dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

Merasa lapar tapi tidak mau mengusik si bayi yang sedang tidur, Chanyeol menemukan setengah biskuit cokelat yang ditinggalkan Sehun, lalu dengan hati-hati ia duduk di kursi berlengan yang besar dan nyaman, dan mulai makan dengan lahap.

Chanyeol pasti sudah tertidur waktu biskuitnya baru setengah digigit karena sewaktu Mao, yang mengeong dan mencakar-cakar jendela membangunkannya, ada remah-remah cokelat mengotori bagian depan kemejanya, sisa biskuitnya sudah jatuh ke lantai dengan sisi cokelatnya terbalik di atas karpet.

Chanyeol lalu memasukkan kucing itu, memandikannya dan menyuapi Taehyung, dan akhirnya menidurkannya dalam tempat tidurnya. Lalu Chanyeol menjatuhkan kemejanya yang sudah kusut dan ternoda cokelat dalam keranjang cuci beserta seluruh pakaiannya, menarik kaus, benda pertama yang bisa diraihnya, menggosok gigi dan roboh ke tempat tidur.

Sejenak sebelum tertidur, dalam benaknya Chanyeol melihat biskuit cokelat yang tergeletak di atas karpet persia di ruang duduk dan menyadari seharusnya ia bangun dan membersihkannya. Dan menyalakan alarm antimaling. Lalu semuanya hilang.

.

Kris menjatuhkan tasnya di koridor dan berjalan menuju sistem alarm untuk memasukkan nomor kodenya. Alarmnya tidak dinyalakan. Sehun pasti lupa. Seharusnya Kris tidak menyerah pada permintaan kakaknya dan mengizinkan Sehun tinggal disini.

Besok dia akan menulis cek untuk Sehun. Gadis itu akan langsung pergi seperti salju di bulan Agustus dan semuanya akan kembali normal.

Tah, setidaknya hampir normal. Sekarang tengah malam di London, tapi ia sudah tidur di pesawat dan mungkin akan perlu beberapa hari sebelum tubuhnya bisa menyesuaikan diri lagi. Saat ini, ia masih terjaga dan lapr. Kris hanya berharap masih ada sesuatu yang bisa di makan di kulkas. Ia menyalakan lampu dapur, menelan ludah, dan dengan teguh berusaha mengabaikan bak cuci yang penuh dengan piring-piring kotor.

Lebih sulit lagi untuk mengabaikan aroma familiar yang samar-samar dan mengganggu itu. Aroma yang tidak terlalu diingatnya. Mungkin karena terhalang bau ikan kukus.

Bunyi remah-remah biskuit yang hancur seperti pasir di bawah kakinya yang mengalihkan perhatian Kris juga tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Lupakan ceknya. Sehun akan sangat bersyukur bisa lolos dari sini saat Kris sudah selesai berurusan dengannya. Menjaga rumah, huh! Gadis itu bahkan tidak bisa diandalkan untuk menjaga kotak kardus.

.

Pikiran pertama Chanyeol waktu terbangun dengan tiba-tiba adalah panik. Terlalu tenang. Ia melompat turun dari tempat tidur, mengintip cemas ke dalam tempat tidur bayi, lalu meraba-raba kacamatanya dan memakainya supaya bisa melihat lebih jelas. Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga. Seminggu melakukan ini dan ia akan menderita gangguan saraf.

Tapi tidak ada yang salah dengan Taehyung. Dalam sinar temaram yang berasal dari lampu di koridor, Chanyeol bisa melihat bayi itu sedang tidur nyenyak. Chanyeol menyentuh pipi Taehyung, hangat, tapi tidak terlalu hangat.

Keponakannya baik-baik saja. Malah sebenarnya sangat menawan, dengan pipi kemerahan dan rambut hitamnya yang mengikal lembut di telinganya.

Mao juga baik-baik saja.

Chanyeol membeku, rasa ngeri menyergapnya. Baekhyun pasti akan mengalami serangan hebat kalau dia bisa melihat bayinya yang berharga berbagi tempat tidur dengan Mao, yang sudah melingkar nyaman di kaki Taehyung.

Chanyeol mengangkat kucing itu. Mau memprotes. Taehyung bergerak. Chanyeol memaksa dirinya memeluk kucing itu, bergumam sambil membelainya, walaupun kulitnya merinding waktu menyentuh bulu Mao.

Mao menatapnya dengan sepasang mata curiga dan menyipit. Sepertinya dia tahu persis apa yang sedang dipikirkan Chanyeol sewaktu gadis itu berjingkat menuju pintu.

Chanyeol baru saja sampai di koridor waktu menyadari apa yang sudah membuatnya terbangun. Ada orang di dapur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC...**

 **.**

 **A/N : akhirnya aku update chapter 1,, mungkin banyak typo dan bahasa yang amburadul, mohon maafkan. Owh ya terima kasih buat yang udah review. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca cerita ini... ^^**

 **Ditunggu reviewnya... *muach**


	3. Chapter 3

**BABY ON LOANS**

 **(Remake by Liz Fielding)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol (GS) & Kris Wu**

 **.**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Park Luhan & Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Oh Sehun (GS)**

 **Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **Kin Jongin**

 **Baby! Park Taehyung**

 **Zhang Yixing (GS)**

 **.**

 **Genre:**

 **Tentukan sendiri ^^**

 **.**

 **Rate:**

 **Tentukan sendiri ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA... ^^**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

.

Chanyeol punya banyak pilihan.

Menelepon polisi.

Berteriak.

Membuat penghalang untuk dirinya, Taehyung, dan Mao sambil menunggu sampai pencuri itu mengambil apa pun yang diinginkannya dan pergi.

Berteriak.

Menghadapi penjahat itu.

Berteriak...

Oh, hentikan! Perintah Chanyeol pada otaknya yang kacau.

Polisi!

Chanyeol punya ponsel, ia akan menelepon polisi. Chanyeol menarik kacamatanya turun ke hidung dan mengedarkan pandangannya.

Dimana benda itu?

Kapan terakhir kali ia menggunakannya?

Oh, sial! Ponsel itu ada dalam tas tangannya dan tas itu ada di bawah. Bersama pencuri itu. Kalau begitu pilihan pertama batal.

Dan Chanyeol berpikir hidupnya tidak bisa jadi lebih buruk lagi.

Berteriak, benar-benar berteriak, dan mengeluarkan semua kepenatannya selama dua hari terakhir ini bisa jadi hiburan tersendiri.

Tapi berteriak berarti membangunkan Taehyung dan membuat Mao takut. Pencuri itu mungkin tidak akan lari. Mungkin dia malah akan mencarinya untuk membungkam mulutnya. Pikiran itu cukup untuk membuat Chanyeol menahan teriakannya. Untuk saat ini.

Berarti pilihan ketiga. Penghalang.

Chanyeol menurunkan Mao dan melihat ke sekililing kamar. Ingatan serta cahaya lampu dari koridor mengingatkannya bahwa perabot disitu adalah jenis perabot yang memerlukan sedikitnya tiga pria berotot besar untuk mengangkatnya. Dengan tambahan orang keempat untuk mengarahkan. Kecuali tempat tidur Taehyung yang ringan. Terlepas dari fakta bahwa benda itu tidak akan bisa menghentikan rencana pelarian yang matang, Taehyung ada di dalamnya, terlelap. Dan tidak seorang pun boleh membuatnya terbangun selama Chanyeol bisa mencegahya.

Tapi pencuri yang pekerjaannya teliti pasti akan naik untuk mencari perhiasan dan uang.

Ini waktunya untuk pilihan keempat. Tidak! Bukan berteriak! Dan mungkin bukan menghadapi penjahat itu, sebisa mungkin Chanyeol lebih suka tetap bertahan. Kalau begitu yang dibutuhkannya adalah senjata untuk melindungi dirinya dan Taehyung. Dan juga Mao, yang termasuk tanggungannya juga.

Chanyeol menelan ludah. Bagaimana kalau pencurinya lebih dari satu?

Menolak memikirkan itu, Chanyeol membuka pintu lemari baju dan mengintip ke dalam lemari yang gelap, Chanyeol sudah putus asa mencari ide.

Chanyeol tadi terlalu sibuk untuk membongkar barang-barangnya dan sekarang ia menemukan lemari itu penuh dengan baju-baju berwarna gelap dan berat. Yang benar saja, Sehun kan bisa saja mengosongkan bagian lemari yang berisi barang-barang gothiknya sebelum membiarkan tempat ini... Aish!

Chanyeol tidak punya waktu untuk mengkhawatirkan hal itu. Yang dibutuhkannya sekarang adalah sebuah payung yang ujungnya tajam, atau... BRUK! sesuatu yang keras dan berat jatuh keluar dan menimpa kakinya.

Chanyeol berusaha menahan jerit kesakitannya dan membungkuk untuk mengambil benda tadi.

Tongkat Cricket!. Aneh. Chanyeol tidak bisa membayangkan Sehun memimpin tim cricket putri inggris, tapi sudahlah yang penting Chanyeol medapatkan sesuatu yang sangat dia butuhkan saat ini.

Chanyeol menggenggam tongkat itu dan langsung merasa lebih tenang. Sambil mengangkat pemukul itu dengan defensif di tangannya, Chanyeol melintasi ruangan menuju pintu, membukanya sedikit lebih lebar supaya bisa mendengarkan.

Sebelum Chanyeol mampu menghentikannya, Mao meloncat keluar lewat celah itu.

oOo

Kris membuka kulkas. Dalam rak di bagian dalam pintu, ada kardus susu yang terbuka, ia menciumnya dengan hati-hati. Masih segar. Ia meletakkan susu itu dan melanjutkan pencariannya.

Kris mengeluarkan sebuah piring, membuka tutupnya. Kelihatannya ikan tumbuk. Tidak terkesan dengan kemampuan memasak Sehun, ia menyingkirkan ikan itu. Tapi ketika membuka sekotak telur, sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menyapu pergelangan kakinya.

Terkejut, Kris melangkah mundur. Makhluk itu menjerit nyaring saat Kris menginjak ekornya, kemudian berputar di antara kaki Kris dan mencoba melarikan diri.

Akibat kehilangan keseimbangan dan karena tidak yakin di mana bisa meletakkan kakinya dengan aman, Kris berusaha mencengkram benda pertama yang bisa diraihnya.

Benda itu adalah rak bagian dalam pintu kulkas.

Benda itu menahan berat badannya selama beberapa detik yang membuatnya berpikir ia sudah aman. Kemudian saat rak dan pintunya terpisah, susu dan cetakan plastik melayang keluar dan jatuh ke lantai.

Kris dan telur-telur yang dipegangnya menyusul tidak lama kemudian, dan kepalanya membentur ujung permukaan meja dapur.

oOo

Chanyeol sedang berdiri gemetaran di balik pintu kamar tidur dan bertanya-tanya apa tongkat itu ide yang bagus. Jangan-jangan ia malah memberi senjata pada pencuri itu.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mendengar teriakan kemarahan Mao yang segera diikuti oleh bunyi berdebam yang menakutkan.

Apa pencuri itu membunuh Mao? Apa Mao membunuh pencuri itu? Apa pun yang terjadi, jelas Chanyeol tidak bisa sembunyi di atas lebih lama lagi.

Dengan tongkat cricket yang terangkat di depan tubuhnya dengan gemetar, Chanyeol perlahan-lahan menuruni tangga dan berjingkat-jingkat mendekati dapur.

Chanyeol terlalu lelah untuk membersihkan dapur sebelum jatuh tertidur, tapi pemandangan yang dilihatnya membuatnya shock. Telur-telur yang hancur, tumpahan susu melebar membentuk genangan kecil, yang dijilati Mao dengan nikmat. Di tengah-tengah semua itu, seorang pria yang tampaknya memenuhi ruangan yang tersisa terbaring telentang, dengan darah merembes keluar dari luka di dahi. Seorang pria yang mengenakan pakaian hitam-hitam seperti pencuri dari kepala sampai kaki. Celana hitam, kemeja hitam, lengan bajunya di gulung dan memperlihatkan lengan bawah yang berotot.

Pria itu tinggi dan kuat dan pasti bisa melucuti senjata Chanyeol dengan mudah.

Untungnya pria itu pingsan.

Atau mungkin tidak. Bahkan saat Chanyeol berdiri disana, sedang menyelamati dirinya karena kenyataan itu, pria itu mengerang dan membuka matanya.

Chanyeol mencengkram tongkat itu lebih erat lagi, menelan ludah dengan gugup dan berseru dengan suara parau, "Jangan bergerak!"

oOo

Kris menatap langit-langit. Langit-langit dapur. Ia sedang berbaring telentang di lantai dapur, dalam genangan air yang sangat dingin, dan kepalanya terasa hampir lepas. Ada seorang wanita berambut acak-acakan, setengah telanjang, memakai kacamata yang kebesaran, sedang mengancamnya dengan tongkat cricket miliknya. Apa wanita itu memukulnya dengan tongkat itu? Kris baru saja mengangkat tangan ke kepala untuk memeriksa lukanya.

"Jangan bergerak!" ulang wanita itu.

Kata-kata itu, yang sudah pasti bermaksud untuk mengancam (walaupun efeknya hilang oleh suaranya yang gugup) sebenarnya tidak diperlukan, Kris tidak berniat untuk bergerak. Ia hanya mau memejamkan mata dan berharap semua ini sudah akan hilang saat ia membuka matanya lagi.

Kris mencobanya.

oOo

Mata pria itu terpejam lagi. Chanyeol memberanikan diri mendekat selangkah. Dia terlihat sangat pucat dan luka besar di dahinya kelihatan parah. Oh Tuhan, dia akan meninggal. Pria itu akan meninggal dan Chanyeol akan disalahkan dan masuk penjara. Itu yang biasanya terjadi. Kalian pasti membaca hal-hal seperti ini di koran setiap saat. Pencuri masuk dengan paksa, pencuri mati, pemilik rumah yang tidak bersalah masuk penjara. Luhan dan Baekhyun akan sangat menyesal bila saat itu tiba...

Chanyeol terkesiap. Apa sih yang dipikirkannya? Pria itu mungkin sudah masuk dengan paksa, tapi jelas dia membutuhkan bantuannya. Chanyeol menjatuhkan tongkat yang dipegangnya dan bertelanjang kaki melewati genangan susu dingin ke samping pria itu.

Berbaring telentang di lantai dapur, pria itu kelihatan sangat besar, sangat mengancam. Bahkan dalam keadaan pingsan pun dia tetap terlihat sangat berbahaya. Tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja. Sambil meraih celemek bayi yang bersih dari atas meja dapur, Chanyeol berlutut di samping pria itu dan dengan ragu mencoba menyerap darah dari luka di dahinya. Tenggelam dalam kecemasannya, Chanyeol melupakan ketakutannya sendiri.

Mata pria itu tiba-tiba terbuka kembali, yang berarti dia belum pingsan seperti dugaan Chanyeol semula, dan dia mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Chanyeol. "Siapa kau?" tuntutnya.

"Chanyeol," jawab Chanyeol langsung, tidak ingin membuat pria itu marah.

"Namaku Park Chanyeol. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara hangat. Ia benar-benar ingin pria itu tahu bahwa ia tidak berniat melakukan hal-hal yang buruk...

"Bagaimana rupaku?" tantang pria itu.

Yang pasti dia tidak kelihatan baik. Terlepas dari wajah pucatnya, yang diperparah oleh bayangan gelap jenggot berumur satu hari, ada darah yang terus mengalir dari dahinya. Chanyeol meletakkan jemarinya di tenggorokan pria itu untuk memeriksa denyut nadinya. Kelihatannya itu hal yang benar untuk dilakukan, walaupun Chanyeol tidak yakin kenapa karena ia bisa melihat sendiri pria itu belum mati.

Kulitnya hangat dan halus di bawah jemarinya, denyut nadinya yang kuat membuat Chanyeol tenang. "Well?" tanya pria itu setelah beberapa saat. "Apa aku akan hidup?"

"Aku p-p-pikir begitu."

"Aku akan lebih senang kalau kau bisa terdengar lebih meyakinkan."

Pria itu tidak terdengar seperti seorang pencuri. Tapi memangnya apa yang ia tahu?

"Well..." Chanyeol mulai bicara. Lalu senyum sinis di bibir pria itu membuat Chanyeol sadar bahwa sebenarnya dia tidak serius.

"Aku tidak akan meronta kalau kaupikir aku perlu ciuman kehidupan," katanya, meyakinkan kecurigaan Chanyeol.

Untuk sesaat Chanyeol tergoda. Pria itu mungkin sudah masuk dengan paksa, tapi kalau dia berperan menjadi pria berpakaian hitam-hitam yang meninggalkan sekotak cokelat, Chanyeol menduga wanita manapun yang ditinggalkannya akan tersenyum. Mungkin ia seharusnya menawarkan ciumannya supaya keadaan pria itu menjadi lebih baik...

Tidak! Demi Tuhan, apa ia tidak akan pernah jera?

Dan kalau pria itu sudah cukup sehat untuk bercanda, mungkin dia juga sudah mampu untuk bangun dan... dan mungkin sebaiknya ia tidak memikirkan apa yang bisa dilakukan pria itu. Seharusnya, Chanyeol menyadari ia harus menelepon polisi serta ambulans. Sekarang juga.

"Yang kau butuhkan adalah perjalanan ke ruang UGD terdekat," kata Chanyeol dengan sopan, sambil mencoba membebaskan diri. Pria itu mungkin sedang ingin bercanda, tapi Chanyeol tidak siap mengambil risiko membuatnya marah. Jari-jari pria itu masih tetap memegang pergelangan tangan Chanyeol waktu dia mencoba duduk. Usaha itu jelas terlalu berat untuknya dan dia terdiam, mengerang, melepaskan tangan Chanyeol, dan memegang kepalanya yang terluka.

Ponsel. Chanyeol membutuhkan ponselnya. Tasnya ada di meja dapur di sebelah kulkas dan Chanyeol berdiri untuk meraihnya. Pada saat itulah si pencuri mencengkeram pergelangan kakinya.

Dan saat itulah Chanyeol akhirnya berhenti mengendalikan diri dan berpikiran jernih. Ia melakukan apa yang ingin dilakukannya sejak menyadari ada penyusup dirumahnya. Ia membuka mulut dan mulai berteriak ketakutan.

oOo

Kris. Yang hanya ingin tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan si wanita Chanyeol ini di rumahnya dan kemana Sehun menghilang, memutuskan bahwa bagaimanapun juga itu tidak terlalu penting. Menghentikan teriakan wanita itu jauh lebih penting, jadi Kris menarik kaki Chanyeol dengan keras dan suara berisik itu tiba-tiba berhenti.

Lalu Chanyeol jatuh menimpanya.

Kris menggumamkan satu kata singkat saat nafasnya berhenti sesaat. Satu kata sudah cukup untuk menggambarkan perasaannya. Mata Chanyeol, hanya berjarak beberapa senti dan matanya melebar karena shock.

Sebelum wanita itu sempat melakukan atau mengatakan sesuatu Kris mencengkeramnya. "Jangan. Tolong jangan bilang apa-apa lagi. Aku tidak tahu siapa kau, atau apa yang kau lakukan disini, tapi aku menyerah. Kau menang."

oOo

"Menang? Menang?" Bahkan untuk telinganya sendiri Chanyeol sudah mulai kedengaran histeris. Well, biar saja. Ia punya hak untuk histeris. Ia tergeletak di atas dada penjahat yang kejam. Pria yang sudah menerobos masuk ke rumahnya. Orang yang walaupun terluka parah di kepalanya, lebih dari mampu untuk mengambil keuntungan dan situasi ini. Dan situasi yang dimaksud adalah biarpun Chanyeol memakai kaus yang panjang dan besar, kaus itu masih terlalu kecil untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Yah, sebenarnya selain kaus itu tidak ada lagi yang dipakainya. Pria itu hanya perlu menggeser tangannya ke bawah beberapa senti dan dia akan mengetahui hal itu sendiri.

Chanyeol dengan sekuat tenaga menahan dorongan mendesak dalam otaknya untuk menarik kausnya turun sejauh mungkin. Itu hanya akan menarik perhatian pria itu pada keadaannya yang menyedihkan. Sebaliknya Chanyeol memaksa dirinya untuk menatap lurus-lurus si pencuri dan menyuruhnya untuk melepaskan pegangannya. Sekarang juga.

Wajah yang menarik. Jenis wajah yang dalam situasi lain ingin chanyeol lihat lebih sering lagi. Pipinya kurus, tapi dengan tulang yang kuat, berkarakter, dan Chanyeol punya kesan yang kuat bahwa pria itu sepertinya akrab dengan rasa sakit. Tapi bibirnya menjanjikan hasrat yang menggebu-gebu. Oh, Tuhan. Dan Chanyeol tadi menuduh pria itu yang mengigau!

"Dalam hal apa, tepatnya, aku menang?" desak chanyeol sambil berusaha mengendalikan diri, mengumpulkan akal sehatnya lagi.

"Aku menyerah," kata pria itu. Menyerah? Apa sih yang sedang dibicarakannya? Chanyeol menatapnya. Matanya sangat luar biasa, pikir Chanyeol. Abu-abu, tapi dengan bintik-bintik keemasan yang sepertinya membuat sepasang mata itu tampak membara. Atau itu khayalannya semata? "Yang penting kau jangan menjerit lagi. Tolong."

"Kau serius?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara sekasar yang ia bisa. Chanyeol tidak mempercayai pria itu sepenuhnya. Tapi getaran dalam suaranya tidak akan bisa menakut-nakuti seekor tikus sekalipun.

"Oh, lupakan saja. Beri aku pisau dan aku akan menggorok leherku sendiri. Begitu akan lebih cepat daripada hukuman yang kauberikan."

"Aku!" pekik Chanyeol. "Aku tidak menyuruhmu masuk kesini dan jatuh."

"Jatuh?" teriak Kris, lalu meringis. "Itukah pengakuanmu nanti?" dan dia mengulurkan tangannya yang tadi memegang Chanyeol ke tongkat cricket dan mencengkeram gagangnya. "Apa kau melupakan barang bukti A?" katanya sambil mengayun-ayunkan tongkat itu dihadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol cepat-cepat berdiri dan mengambil jarak di antara mereka sebelum pria itu memutuskan untuk memukulnya dengan tongkat itu.

"Pokoknya diam saja disitu," kata Chanyeol. "Jangan bergerak. Aku akan menelepon ambulans."

Chanyeol cepat-cepat melangkah mundur, tanpa menghiraukan susu yang menetes dari kausnya dan mengalir turun ke kakinya.

Pria itu menjatuhkan tongkatnya. "Kau harus menyeretku keluar ke jalan kalau kau mau mobil itu melindasku," dia mengingatkan Chanyeol dengan lemah.

Mengigau. Pasti pria itu mengigau. Dia perlu ke rumah sakit, secepatnya, tapi Chanyeol bergerak menjauh dari jangkauannya sebelum mengambil ponsel dari dalam tas, menekan nomor pelayanan darurat dan minta dikirimkan ambulans. Mereka meminta detail. "Maaf, aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Dia mendobrak masuk ke rumahku dengan paksa dan terjatuh di dapur..."

"Ini bukan rumahmu!" teriak pria itu. "Ini rumahku!"

"Cedera kepala?" ulang Chanyeol dengan perhatian teralih saat operator ambulans bersikeras meminta detail. Apakah pria itu mengawasi rumahnya? Apa dia melihat Sehun pergi dan mengira rumah itu kosong? Pria itu memelototi Chanyeol, tapi sama sekali tidak bergerak. Merasa tidak yakin dengan sikap pria itu yang sepertinya bersedia bekerja sama, Chanyeol melangkah mundur ke koridor, meninggalkan jejak susu di atas karpet. Lebih banyak noda. Lebih banyak yang harus dipikirkan. "Oh, ya, kepalanya terbentur di sudut meja dapur... Ya, dia sadar, tapi kelihatan sedikit aneh... agak tidak masuk akal... kupikir mungkin dia, anda tahu, memakai sesuatu..." pria itu mengerang. Chanyeol mengabaikannya. "Anda mau melakukannya? Dan tolong beritahu polisi juga. Terima kasih banyak." Chanyeol menutup ponsel dan kembali ke dapur, berdiri di ambang pintu, enggan berdiri dekat-dekat. Satu kali berdekatan sudah cukup. "Mereka akan segera kemari."

"Katakan padaku." Tanya pria itu, akhirnya berhasil duduk dan bersandar di lemari, "Kau atau aku yang gila?" dia terdengar cukup serius, sepertinya benar-benar ingin tahu.

Chanyeol tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membuat pria itu lebih gusar lagi, Chanyeol tetap menjaga jarak, walaupun lututnya begitu gemetaran hingga kalau ia tidak segera duduk, ia mungkin akan segera pingsan tepat di tempat ia berdiri. "Tenanglah. Aku yakin mereka akan segera sampai," kata Chanyeol dengan suara yang lebih meyakinkan daripada yang dirasakannya.

"Benarkah? Kuharap kau benar. Katakan padaku, dari mana kucing itu datang?"

Mao, yang sudah selesai menikmati tumpahan susu dan bermain dengan kuning telur dari salah satu telur yang pecah, sedang menjilati wajahnya perlahan-lahan. Chanyeol memperhatikannya sesaat. Ada sesuatu yang hampir menghipnotis melihat gerakan yang halus dan berulang-ulang itu... "Aku tidak tahu. Kucing itu hewan peliharaan pemilik rumah ini." Chanyeol berputar menghadap pria itu. "Itu salah satu alasan gadis itu ingin ada orang yang menempati rumah ini. Dia perlu orang untuk merawat kucingnya. Pasti kau sedikit terguncang mendapati rumah ini ternyata sama sekali tidak kosong."

"Kau bisa bilang begitu. Terutama karena ini rumahku."

Keadaan pria itu lebih buruk dari yang Chanyeol duga. Jauh lebih buruk. Chanyeol melihat jam tangannya, bertanya-tanya berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan ambulans untuk tiba. "Oh, jadi ini rumahmu, ya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada mengejek.

"Benar, Madam, ini rumahku," sahut pria itu tajam. "Dan percayalah, aku benci kucing. Begitu juga anjingku. Jadi mungkin kau bisa menjelaskan apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

Anjing? Dia punya anjing? Chanyeol melihat sekelilingnya dengan gugup. Itulah yang dibutuhkannya, seorang pencuri yang membuat dirinya merasa seperti tokoh Bill Sykes dalam buku karangan Dickenson. Tapi tidak ada anjing terrier dengan mulut penuh air liur yang menunggu untuk merobek-robek tubuhnya. Chanyeol berdoa penuh harap supaya seseorang segera datang untuk mengeluarkan pria gila ini dari rumahnya dan memutuskan bahwa menghibur pria itu merupakan jalan yang terbaik.

"Aku ingin..." Chanyeol akan berbicara tapi dipotong oleh pria itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mulai menceritakannya padaku..." dan tiba-tiba ucapan pria itu juga terpotong akibat suara dilantai atas.

Di lantai atas, Taehyung mulai menangis. Rasanya Chanyeol ingin menciumnya. Dia pasti akan menciumnya. Sekarang juga. "Aku ingin tinggal dan mengobrol tapi aku harus melihat bayiku."

"Bayi?" pria itu kelihatan seperti dipukul untuk kedua kalinya, pikir Chanyeol. "Kau punya bayi? Disini?"

"Anak yang malang itu sedang tumbuh gigi," ujar Chanyeol sambil buru-buru mundur. Ia tersandung tas yang ditinggalkan pria tak diundang itu diruang depan. Tas berwarna hitam, mahal, dan jelas-jelas sangat berat. Paling-paling tas curian tempat pria itu memasukkan semua hasil curiannya dari rumah yang dimasukinya sebelum rumah ini.

"Pokoknya diam saja dan petugas medis akan segera memeriksamu." Chanyeol berbalik. Membuka kunci pintu depan supaya petugas manapun yang tiba pertama kali bisa langsung masuk, lalu Chanyeol buru-buru lari ke lantai atas.

Taehyung sedang menjerit dengan nafas tak beraturan dan memasukkan kepalan tangannya ke dalam mulut. Chanyeol langsung mengenakan baju pertama yang ditemukannya lalu mengangkat Taehyung. Dia perlu mengganti popok Taehyung. Popok itu ada di bawah. Di dapur. Sial.

oOo

Bayi? Kris mencengkeram pinggiran bak cuci dan menghela badannya, berusaha sekuat tenaga tidak menghiraukan dentaman menyakitkan di kepalanya dan dorongan untuk muntah. Aroma itulah yang diciumnya tadi. Susu hangat, krim bayi, bedak talek, cairan yang dulu digunakan Jesica untuk mensterilkan botol-botol. Itulah aroma yang tak dapat diingatnya tadi. Bagaimana ia bisa melupakannya?

Dulu ketika Kris pulang setelah pemakaman, aroma itu seperti memenuhi rumah. Butuh waktu berbulan-bulan sebelum ia bisa mengenyahkan aroma itu. Ia sudah sampai pada titik di mana ia berpikir dirinya harus terus maju. Tapi pada akhirnya Kris sadar bahwa aroma itu ada dalam otaknya dan bukan di dunia nyata. Bayangan samar keluarga yang telah dirampas darinya akan menghantuinya selamanya. Bergerak maju tidak akan ada gunanya.

Dimana sih Sehun? Kris berpegangan pada bak cuci sejenak ketika dapurnya seperti berputar-putar, bertekad bahwa apa pun yang terjadi, ia tidak akan muntah. Setelah merasa lebih kuat untuk mengambil risiko membuka matanya, Kris mendapati dirinya sedang diawasi curiga oleh seorang polisi berseragam.

"Untunglah," ujar Kris. "Officer, ada seorang wanita gila di rumahku. Dia memukulku dengan tongkat cricket."

"Bagaimana kalau anda duduk saja, Sir? Ambulansnya akan segera tiba."

Kris tidak perlu disuruh dua kali untuk menghempaskan diri di kursi terdekat. Celana panjangnya yang basah menempel di kakinya.

"Mungkin sambil menunggu kita bisa mengurus perinciannya dulu? Kalau anda merasa lebih kuat. Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dengan nama anda?"

"Tidakkah anda seharusnya membacakan hak-hakku terlebih dahulu?" tuntut Kris.

"Hanya untuk catatan, Sir."

Kris tidak berdebat lebih jauh. "Wu. Kris Wu."

Polisi itu membuat catatan. "Dan alamat anda?"

"Costwold Street nomor 27."

"Itu alamat rumah ini, Sir."

"Benar. Namaku Kris Wu dan aku tinggal disini," ucap Kris, pelan dan hati-hati. "Ini rumahku," tambahnya untuk lebih mempertegas maksudnya.

Polisi itu mencatat lagi, lalu mendongak saat pintu depan terbuka. "Petugas medis sudah tiba. Kita akan melanjutkannya di rumah sakit nanti. Sir."

Kris mengenali nada suara menenangkan yang biasa digunakan polisi saat menghadapi pria yang dianggapnya gila. Polisi akan menamengi diri dengan kesopanan berlebihan kalau-kalau dia salah sangka. Kris berpikir untuk memberitahu polisi itu kalau ia pengacara, Queen Council, pengacara yang berhak mewakili pemerintah Inggris dalam sidang pengadilan, dan bahwa polisi itu akan menemukannya terdaftar... Tapi kepalanya masih berdenyut-denyut sakit sehingga ia tidak terlalu peduli. Rumah sakit dulu, penjelasan bisa menyusul.

Setelah itu dengan senang hati Kris akan mengatakan pada wanita itu untuk membawa bayi dan kucingnya keluar dari rumah ini, segera setelah dia memberitahu Kris di mana Sehun berada.

oOo

"Bisakah anda menceritakan apa yang terjadi, Miss?" polisi itu berdiri dengan tak acuh sementara Chanyeol mencoba mengganti popok Taehyung. Jari-jarinya berkutat dengan perekat di belakang popok sekali pakai itu. Chanyeol bersikap tenang (sangat tenang dalam situasi seperti ini) tapi reaksinya sudah hampir muncul dipermukaan dan ia sadar bahwa ia ketakutan setengah mati. Polisi itu, yang melihat kesulitannya, membantu sementara Chanyeol dengan terpatah-patah menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya.

"Mr. Wu bilang anda memukulnya dengan tongkat cricket."

"Itu bohong!" Chanyeol merona merah oleh perasaan bersalah saat melihat tongkat itu masih tergeletak di lantai tempat pria tadi menjatuhkannya.

"Wu? Itukah namanya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kris Wu. Begitulah yang dikatakannya. Ada luka yang cukup parah di kepalanya."

"Aku tahu. Kurasa kepalanya pasti terbentur waktu dia jatuh." Chanyeol menggendong Taehyung, membuainya. "Dari kegaduhan yang kudengar, aku hanya bisa menduga bahwa dia menginjak kucing dan kehilangan keseimbangan, walaupun aku tidak mengerti apa yang dicarinya dalam kulkas."

"Anda akan terkejut. Kulkas dan lemari pembeku adalah tempat-tempat favorit untuk menyembunyikan barang-barang berharga. Sayangnya para penjahat mengetahuinya. Pria itu juga mengatakan dia memang tinggal di sini." Terang polisi pada Chanyeol.

"Dia juga mengatakan hal sama padaku. Anda tahu, itu tidak benar. Aku menyewa rumah ini dari Miss Oh Sehun. Aku baru masuk hari ini." Taehyung menyurukkan kepalanya ke bahu Chanyeol. "Mungkin dia gegar otak."

"Mungkin." Polisi itu berdeham. "Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda masuk dengan paksa. Saya harap anda tidak keberatan saya menanyakan ini, tapi ini bukan masalah domestik, kan?"

"Domestik?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Pertengkaran sepasang kekasih yang mungkin sedikit kelewatan?"

"Kekasih..." Chanyeol memandang polisi itu dengan mulut menganga, sejenak kehilangan kata-kata. "Officer, aku belum pernah bertemu pria itu seumur hidupku. Dan kalau aku bertemu lagi dengannya, itu berarti terlalu cepat. Aku sudah mengatakannya pada anda, bahwa aku baru pindah kemari hari ini, " papar Chanyeol. "Pemilik rumah ini berniat pergi keluar negeri selama musim panas dan butuh seseorang menempati sekaligus menjaga rumah ini, untuk mengurus kucing dan tanamannya. Apa di daerah ini tingkat kejahatannya tinggi?"

"Tidak juga. Kebanyakan orang memasang alarm keamanan. Anda juga punya," tunjuk polisi itu. "Apa alarmnya diaktifkan?"

"Well, tidak. Sebenarnya tidak. Semalam aku terlalu lelah, mengurus bayi ini... aku lupa. Mungkin aku juga lupa mengunci pintu." Polisi itu mengangguk penuh pengertian. "Anda mau melihat surat perjanjian sewanya? Ada di atas meja di ruang depan. Oh, dan pria itu juga meninggalkan tas di luar sini. Yang membuktikan bahwa tempat ini bukan rumah pertama yang dimasukinya malam ini."

Polisi melihat surat perjanjian sewanya, menulis beberapa catatan, lalu mengangkat tas itu. "Kalau begitu saya akan meninggalkan anda supaya anda bisa istirahat, Miss. Mungkin anda bisa datang ke kantor besok pagi dan membuat pernyataan?"

"Ya, tentu saja." Lebih banyak waktu yang terbuang, erang Chanyeol dalam hati. Kenapa sih pria brengsek itu harus memilih rumahku?

Chanyeol mengikuti polisi itu ke pintu depan. "Apa yang akan terjadi pada Mr Wu? Kalau itu nama aslinya." Polisi itu melirik tas dengan label penerbangan itu dan membaliknya, tertulis Kris Wu, tapi tidak ada alamatnya.

"Mungkin dia mencuri tas itu," ujar Chanyeol. "Beserta namanya." Dan kalau pria itu tidak melakukannya? Bagaimana kalau dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Matanya tidak menunjukkan dia berbohong. Tapi Jongin juga punya mata yang menjanjikan dunia dan Chanyeol mempercayainya. Chanyeol yakin dia bukan penilai yang baik.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Saya tinggalkan anda untuk menidurkan si kecil kembali. Kali ini jangan lupa mengaktifkan alarmnya," polisi itu mengingatkan Chanyeol sambil berjalan menuruni tangga depan.

"Tidak akan." Aku tidak mau mengalami masalah seperti ini lagi, pikir Chanyeol saat menutup pintu dan mengaktifkan alarm.

Tapi, dengan tubuh yang dialiri adrenalin, Chanyeol tidak ingin tidur lagi. Ia membersihkan kekacauan di dapur, mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan pencuri berwajah tampan dengan sepasang mata jujur. Atau bagaiamana rasa tubuh pria itu di bawah tubuhnya. Itu tidak mudah, dan dengan putus asa Chanyeol menyalakan komputernya dan mulai bekerja.

oOo

Di tempat lain...

"Aku tidak tahu berapa lama lagi bisa bertahan, Luhan. Aku sangat merindukannya."

"Aku juga. Aneh, bukan? Ketenangan ini malah membuat telingaku sakit."

"Menurutmu sudah berhasil belum?"

"Kurasa belum, sayang. Mereka tidak mungkin melemparnya ke jalan begitu saja, kan?"

"Tidak?"

"Kita kan sudah bilang akan memberi waktu satu minggu, Baekhyun."

"Aku tidak yakin bisa bertahan selama itu. Seandainya Chanyeol tidak bisa mengatasinya? Seandainya-?"

"Chanyeol wanita paling terampil yang pernah kukenal, dan dia pintar sekali menangani Taehyung hari minggu kemarin."

"Ya, tapi waktu itu aku ada di sana."

"Kau sudah meninggalkan instruksi yang cukup untuk menyusun satu buku tentang bayi. Dan kalau chanyeol mendapat masalah dia akan..."

"Dia akan apa?"

"Dia akan melakukan yang biasa dilakukannya. Dia akan menghubungi seseorang di internet. Kemari dan merapatlah padaku."

"Itulah yang membawa kita dalam situasi ini pada awalnya."

oOo

Matahari sudah bersinar selama satu jam saat Taehyung terbangun. Entah karena mulai terbiasa kurang tidur, sudah membuat kemajuan yang berarti dengan proyek yang sedang dikerjakannya, atau mungkin kenyataan bahwa ia sudah memperoleh tempat tinggal untuk beberapa minggu. Yang pasti Chanyeol merasa sangat bahagia saat membungkuk di atas tempat tidur Taehyung dan mengangkatnya.

"Lapar, sayang?" Taehyung memasukkan kepalan tangannya ke mulut dan Cahnyeol tertawa melihatnya.

Chanyeol menaruh cerek di atas kompor, membuat catatan untuk membeli rak kulkas, lalu membuat teh untuk dirinya sendiri dan sebotol susu untuk taehyung. Ada bekas samar di ujung lekukan meja dapur. Di sanakah kepala Kris Wu (kalau itu nama aslinya) terbentur? Apa dia terbentur sekeras itu? Chanyeol merasa mual membayangkannya. Mungkin ia harus menengok pria itu di rumah sakit.

Ya, benar. Sekalian bawakan buah anggur dan rumah kaca. Mungkin Kris Wu sudah di penjara. Pikiran itu tidak memuaskan Cahnyeol. Pria itu tidak terlihat seperti pencuri. Dia juga tidak terdengar seperti pencuri, tapi awal hidup yang bagus tidak selalu berakhir bagus.

oOo

"Maaf, Mr. Wu, tapi dalam situasi ini anak buahku tidak punya pilihan selain mempercayai kata-kata Miss Park tentang apa yang sudah terjadi."

"Kurasa dia mengatakan kebenaran. Sejauh yang diketahuinya."

"Kalau begitu, anda tidak akan mengajukan tuntutan?"

"Tuntutan apa? Anda bilang anak buah anda sudah melihat surat-surat perjanjian sewanya. Tampaknya keponakanku menyewakan rumahku pada Park Chanyeol. Aku yakin wanita itu akan bersikukuh dengan beberapa alasan yang benar, bahwa dialah pihak yang dirugikan." Kris menyentuh perban di dahinya dan mengernyit. "Aku akan mengganti uang Miss Park. Begitu wanita itu pergi, aku akan menemukan Sehun dan memastikan anak itu menjalani musim panas yang tidak akan dilupakannya dalam waktu dekat."

"Ya, Sir. Apa itu tas anda?" Kepala Deputi Kepolisian itu mengangguk memberi isyarat pada seorang polisi muda, yang langsung mengangkat tas itu. "Setidaknya yang bisa kulakukan adalah mengantar anda pulang."

oOo

Dapur sudah bersih. Taehyung sudah mandi dan sekarang sedang tidur. Chanyeol akan mandi, berpakaian, dan saat Taehyung bangun nanti, ia akan menaruhnya di kereta bayi dan berjalan ke kantor polisi untuk membuat pernyataan. Dan mencari tahu apa pencuri itu sudah sembuh.

Bukannya ia merasa bertanggung jawab. Waktu pencuri itu mencengkeram pergelangan kakinya, Chanyeol ketakutan setengah mati. Tapi saat ia terbaring di atas pria itu, di bawah tatapan sepasang mata abu-abu yang kelihatan... bagaimana menggambarkannya? Yang pasti bukan mengancam. Mungkin terpesona. Bisa jadi terguncang.

Yah, Chanyeol juga sudah merasa sedikit gamang saat itu. Dan bukan hanya karena pria itu sudah menarik kakinya dari bawah.

Benar-benar menggelikan. Ia takkan pernah membiarkan dirinya mengalami penderitaan seperti ini lagi. Takkan pernah. Ia akan baik-baik saja begitu bisa tidur nyenyak malam nanti.

Kamar mandi mewah itu dilengkapi perabot yang serasi dengan kamar tidur, warna-warna hangat yang menenangkan dan menentramkan.

Chanyeol tidak jadi mandi dengan shower dan memutar keran memenuhi bathtub besar bergaya kuno.

Chanyeol belum sempat mengeluarkan barang-barangnya, tapi kamar mandi itu sudah lengkap. Chanyeol menuang segenggam gel mandi beraroma kayu wangi.

Chanyeol membiarkan pintu terbuka lebar supaya bisa mendengar kalau taehyung menangis, ia menggelung rambutnya ke atas dengan ikat rambut, dan menyelinap ke balik air berbusa.

oOo

"Anda yakin tidak perlu dibantu?" Kepala Deputi Kepolisian itu merasa sangat malu karena anak buahnya sudah menahan Kris Wu dengan tuduhan pencurian. Pria ini bukan sekedar pengacara terkenal, tapi juga salah satu pengacara termuda yang pernah diangkat sebagai Queen council. Sebenarnya hal ini murni kesalahpahaman, tapi Mr Wu dikenal sebagai orang yang sukar memaafkan kesalahan yang dilakukan polisi.

"Kurasa aku bisa mengatasinya. Tapi terima kasih atas tawarannya. Dan soal semalam, yah, kalau anda tidak bilang siapa-siapa, aku berjanji aki juga tidak akan cerita."

"Anda baik sekali, Mr Wu."

"Aku tahu."

Terkejut oleh keterus terangan Kris. Kepala Deputi Kepolisian itu berujar, "Anda yakin aku tidak perlu ikut masuk dan menjelaskan situasinya pada Miss Park?"

"Kurasa aku bisa mengatasinya. Dan aku punya koran semalam seandainya dia perlu bukti." Berita utamanya sama sekali tidak memuaskan Kris, tapi fotonya berhasil meyakinkan polisi setempat bahwa ia bukan penjahat. Koran itu pasti akan berguna seandainya ia perlu meyakinkan Miss Park Chanyeol akan kenyataan itu.

Kris mengapit koran itu di bawah lengannya dan mengambil tasnya dari polisi muda tadi. Kepalanya masih berdenyut-denyut, tapi ia cepat-cepat menaiki tangga menuju pintu depan rumahnya. Ia tidak membunyikan bel. Ia tahu itu hal yang masuk akal untuk dilakukan, tapi kalau wanita itu memasang rantai di pintu dan menolak mengizikannya melewati ambang pintu, maka Kris akan terjebak dalam situasi yang aneh.

Bagaimanapun juga Kris takkan pernah bisa melupakan rasa malunya jika ia sampai harus meminta petugas hukum untuk mengusir penyewa yang tak diinginkannya. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko itu. Alih-alih ia menunggu sampai mobil polisi itu membelok di tikungan, baru ia memasuki rumahnya.

Kali ini alarmnya diaktifkan. Kris meletakkan tasnya, melempar koran kemarin di meja depan dan menekan kode alarmnya lagi. Tidak terdengar teriakan kemarahan tiba-tiba.

"Halo? Ada orang disini?" panggil Kris.

Tidak ada jawaban. Ia meneruskan langkahnya dengan hati-hati, turun ke dapur, yang tampaknya sudah dirapikan seperti sediakala.

Kris menyerap pemandangan familiar yang menyakitkan dan botol-botol bayi yang sedang direndam. Sesaat, hanya sesaat, ia kembali ke sepuluh tahun lalu. Lalu kucing itu menggosok-gosokkan badannya di kaki Kris. Gosokkan membuat pikirannya kembali ke alam nyata, pikir Kris sambil tersenyum pahit. Ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanan ke lantai atas, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda si penyewa rumah. Selain jejak susu di ruang depan. Mungkin wanita itu sedang keluar. Membawa bayinya berjalan-jalan.

Kris menyadari ia telah menahan napas terlalu lama dan mencoba menenangkan diri sambil mengangkat tasnya dan menaiki tangga, bertekad untuk mandi dan tidur selama delapan jam. Mendadak ia dikejutkan oleh pemandangan tempat tidur bayi di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Lalu ia memalingkan wajahnya, berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan melipat benda itu dan meletakkannya di pintu depan sebelum wanita itu kembali. Menyediakan selembar cek dan mobil van. Mungkin wanita itu bisa berpikir sehat.

Kris mengingat cara wanita itu memegang tongkat cricketnya dengan mantap, walaupun dia jelas-jelas ketakutan setengah mati, dan memutuskan bahwa cek dan mobil van itu sepertinya tidak akan berhasil. Tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba.

Kris menendang lepas sepatunya, menarik kemejanya lewat kepala sambil melangkah melewati pintu kamar mandi, dan melemparnya dengan bidikan jitu, masuk keranjang cucian. Kemudian ia berputar dan mendadak berhenti.

Park Chanyeol berbaring di dalam bath tub, ikal-ikal cokelat yang lembap membingkai lembut kening dan pipinya, pulau-pulau busa yang lembut nyaris tidak bisa menutupi lekuk-lekuk memikat tubuh telanjang wanita itu.

Semalam Kris berhadapan dengan wanita pemarah yang membawa-bawa tongkat cricket. Tanpa kacamata seperti burung hantu dan muka masam, wanita itu kelihatan agak berbeda. Dan benar-benar rapuh.

Pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya bisa meluluhkan hati yang paling keras sekalipun.

Kris selalu dikenal sebagai pria berhati baja, lebih mudah baginya jika orang-orang mempercayai hal itu. Tapi ia menyadari bahwa jika seorang pria pulang ke rumah dan menemukan wanita dalam bath tub-nya, pria itu pasti akan perlu waktu yang sangat lama sebelum bisa menemukan seseorang yang bisa menempati bath tub-nya dengan begitu menawan.

Bagaimanapun juga, Kris bisa mengerti bahwa jika dilihat dari sudut pandang Chanyeol. Situasi ini tidak akan semenyenangkan itu. Sebaliknya, Kris yakin bahwa satu-satunya alasan Miss Park tidak menjerit sekuat tenaga detik ini juga adalah karena wanita itu tengah terlelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**BABY ON LOAN**

 **(Remake by Liz Fielding)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol (GS) & Kris Wu**

 **.**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Park Luhan & Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Oh Sehun (GS)**

 **Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **Kin Jongin**

 **Baby! Park Taehyung**

 **Zhang Yixing (GS)**

 **Jesica Jung**

 **Etc.**

 **.**

 **Genre:**

 **Tentukan sendiri ^^**

 **.**

 **Rate:**

 **Tentukan sendiri ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MAAF TYPO! SELAMAT MEMBACA... ^^**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

.

Kris mundur selangkah. Secara moral, ia punya hak untuk berada di kamar mandinya sendiri. Ia tidak menyewakan rumahnya. Park Chanyeol-lah yang tidak punya hak untuk berada disini. Wanita itu mungkin sudah menandatangani surat perjanjian sewa, tapi Kris tidak habis pikir bagaimana wanita itu bisa percaya rumahnya ini milik gadis berusia delapan belas tahun yang menerjemahkan keanggunan sebagai rambut ungu dan hidung yang ditindik. Wanita itu hanya perlu melihat sekelilingnya. Buktinya bagi siapa pun yang punya otak, sangatlah jelas.

Sialnya, wartawan tabloid tidak akan peduli soal itu. Sedikit saja bocoran tentang situasi ini, maka orang-orang akan mulai menggali masa lalunya dan percakapan akan berhenti dengan tiba-tiba setiap kali Kris memasuki ruangan, kali ini bukan karena mereka tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, tapi karena mereka sedang terlalu banyak bicara.

Benturan di kepalanya tadi pasti lebih keras daripada yang disadarinya, kalau tidak ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan dirinya terlibat dalam kesulitan semacam ini. Walaupun begitu, menemukan wanita telanjang dalam bath tubnya berhasil membuat pikirannya terpusat pada hal-hal mendasar. Sekarang Kris hanya punya satu pilihan yaitu keluar dari rumah ini sebelum wanita itu tahu ia pernah masuk.

Masalahnya bajunya ada di keranjang cucian. Ia punya yang lain, tapi kalau Miss Park melihatnya, dia pasti akan melihatnya begitu memasukkan handuknya di situ, wanita itu akan tahu...

Kris belum mengalihkan matanya dari wanita itu sedetik pun, yakin bahwa jika ia berani berkedip Miss Park akan terbangun. Tapi wanita itu belum bergerak. Dia tidur dengan tenang, matanya terpejam mata berwarna laut yang gelap, kenang Kris, tidak terlalu hijau, tidak terlalu biru, seperti Laut Mediterania yang tenang. Lalu Kris bertanya-tanya bagaimana ia bisa memperhatikan hal seperti itu ditengah-tengah kekacauan tadi malam. Apalagi melalui kacamata pantat botol yang dikenakan wanita itu.

Mungkin sewaktu wanita itu jatuh tergeletak di atasnya, alam bawah sadar Kris secara sukarela membantunya, Kris langsung bisa mengingat kehangatan tubuh Chanyeol di tubuhnya, bagaimana rambut wanita itu menyapu pipinya. Saat mengenang hal itu, Kris merasakan tubuhnya tergelitik, dan ia mengangkat tangannya seolah-olah ingin mengenyahkan sensasi yang tak diundang itu, lalu menyentakkan jari-jarinya kembali sebelum terlanjur melakukannya.

Bibir wanita itu sedikit terbuka, lembut, berwarna pink, dan polos tanpa lipstik. Lengannya tersampir di pinggiran bath tub benar-benar rileks oleh kehangatan airnya.

Pintu hati Kris yang sekeras baja perlahan-lahan terbuka. Kemudian, sewaktu pulau-pulau busa itu bergerak, Kris melihat tato kecil bergambar kupu-kupu di paha Chanyeol. Dan tubuh Kris bergetar, spontan bereaksi terhadap rangsangan yang sangat hebat itu. Gelombang hasrat yang menghantamnya membuatnya terpaku di tempat itu, pikirannya berputar membayangkan bibir hangat di bawah bibirnya, tubuh hangat yang siap untuk bercinta, dan Kris terkesiap lantang saat menyadari bahwa ia bukan merespons kenangan melainkan wanita itu.

Wanita itu mendesah pelan sewaktu air yang mulai dingin itu mengganggunya. Sesaat Kris mematung terpaku oleh gambaran itu. Tapi ia benar-benar harus bergerak keluar dari kamar mandi, keluar dari rumah ini, sebelum wanita itu bangun dan Kris membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati.

Saat ia meraih keranjang cucian, si bayi mulai menangis. Kris belum melongok isi tempat tidur bayi itu, ia bertekad tidak melakukannya. Bagaimanapun juga, mengira Park Chanyeol sedang pergi, tempat tidur itu pasti kosong. Perkiraan yang salah, dua-duanya.

Tangisan itu semakin lantang, semakin mendesak, secara menyakitkan melubangi perisai yang mengelilingi hati Kris, menghentikan langkahnya. Ia terkepung dari dua arah oleh gelombang emosional yang dengan hati-hati selalu dihindarinya. Tapi di sini, di rumah ini, di mana ia merasa aman, pertahanannya mulai melemah.

Wanita itu mendesah lagi, terganggu oleh tangisan bayi dan dengan harapan mengabaikan harapan untuk bisa mengambil kemejanya lagi, Kris bergerak mundur dari daerah berbahaya itu. Bahkan selagi menjauh dari jarak pandang pintu kamar mandi, Kris mendengar gerakan, suara riakan air saat wanita itu duduk. Kris mencoba tidak memikirkannya. Venuss karya Botticelli, di dalam kamar mandinya, mengancam saraf tubuhnya yang sudah lama tertidur.

"Sebentar. Taehyung." Kris ingat suara itu. Semalam suara itu tegang, bergetar oleh rasa takut dan amarah. Sekarang suara itu terdengar manis dan santai saat wanita itu keluar dari bath tub diiringi gemericik air.

Tangisan Taehyung tak kunjung mereda. Dengan berat hati Kris memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap sumber keberisikan itu. Si bayi. Dengan wajah kecilnya mengerut sedih, mencoba meraih kris, kedua lengannya terulur, minta dipeluk, ditenangkan, dan insting mengalahkan keinginan Kris untuk menghindar. Sebaliknya, ia meraih bayi itu, mengangkatnya, mendekapnya di bahu dalam gerakan menenangkan yang takkan mungkin dilupakannya.

Taehyung berhenti menangis, menatap dan meraih pipi Kris dengan tangan-tangan kecilnya yang montok, lalu tersenyum. Pertahanan diri Kris langsung runtuh.

.

Chanyeol, yang sedang meraih handuk, terdiam sejenak saat Taehyung berhenti menangis, dan tersenyum. Sepertinya keadaan sudah membaik "Anak baik. Aku segera datang." Ia sudah menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaannya, sempat tidur sebentar di bath tub dan Taehyung mulai terbiasa dengannya, bereaksi terhadap suaranya. Seandainya keadaan terus seperti ini, ia mungkin akan bisa beres-beres. "Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sebentar setelah aku mengganti popokmu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengenakan jubah mandi yang tergantung di balik pintu. Jubah itu berukuran besar. Terlalu besar untuk jadi milik Sehun. Tapi jubah itu lembut dan nyaman. Ia membungkus tubuhnya dengan jubah itu, mengikat talinya dengan kencang. "Aku harus pergi ke kantor polisi dan membuat pernyataan, setelah itu kita bisa pergi ke taman..." Chanyeol mengusapkan wajahnya pada lengan jubah yang lembut. "Kau haus? Atau kau mau..." ia berhenti mendadak di ambang pintu kamar mandi. Pencuri itu kembali dan dugaannya semalam benar. Berdiri seperti itu, pria itu benar-benar kelihatan sangat besar dan tinggi.

"Jangan berteriak," ujar Kris cepat-cepat. "Tolong jangan berteriak."

Chanyeol segera mengatupkan mulutnya dengan keras sampai giginya sakit. Tak ada teriakan. Tak akan. Pria itu tidak perlu mengulangi kata-katanya. Dia bahkan tidak perlu mengtakannya dengan begitu sopan. Dia sedang memegang Taehyung dan Chanyeol akan melakukan apa pun yang dikatakannya.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Chanyeol mencoba menanggapi kata-kata itu secara meyakinkan. Mulutnya terbuka tapi tenggorokannya tidak mau bekerja sama. "Dia tadi menangis. Aku mengangkatnya karena dia tadi menangis. Kau mau menggendongnya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Jangan bersikap sok pahlawan kali ini. Pikir Chanyeol. Ia harus tetap tenang dan bersikap seolah-olah semuanya benar-benar dalam keadaan normal. Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang bisa mengejutkan Kris Wu atau membuat pria itu menganggap Chanyeol sebagai ancaman.

Tenang. Chanyeol mengusap telapak tangannya yang berkeringat di sisi jubah mandinya, tiba-tiba merasa terganggu oleh ukuran jubahnya itu. Kalau ia harus bergerak cepat, sudah pasti ia bakal tersandung... Kecuali, tentu saja, ia tidak akan bergerak ke mana-mana. Taehyung jauh lebih penting daripada keselamatannya sendiri. Bagaimana pria itu bisa masuk lagi?

Tenang. Bersikaplah yang wajar. Kenapa dia kembali lagi? Berniat menuntaskan pekerjaannya? Pasti ada sesuatu yang sangat berharga dalam rumah ini sampai-sampai dia mau mengambil resiko. Chanyeol tahu ia harus tersenyum, tapi wajahnya juga tidak mau bekerja sama. Wajahnya membeku ketakutan.

Tersenyum, ia harus tersenyum! Dalam keadaan apa pun, ia tidak boleh mengejutkan Kris Wu maupun membiarkan pria itu melihat ketakutannya, ia bisa melakukan itu demi Taehyung. Entah bagaimana Chanyeol berhasil menggerakkan sudut mulutnya kembali dan melepaskan lidahnya dari langit-langit mulutnya, dengan hati-hati melangkah maju.

"Y-ya." Sialan saking gugupnya ia sampai tergagap-gagap.

.

Kris terpana. Apa yang telah dilakukannya? Wanita itu benar-benar ketakutan dan siapa yang bisa menyalahkannya?

"Dia tadi menangis," ulang Kris lembut.

"Tolong berikan dia padaku," pinta Chanyeol sambil mengulurkan kedua lengannya ke arah bayinya yang berharga.

"Nah. Ikut Mommy, ya." Kris meletakkan si bayi di lengan Chanyeol, tapi lengan yang terulur sangat gemetaran sampai-sampai Kris takut wanita itu akan menjatuhkan bayinya. Ia terus memeluk Chanyeol dan bayinya. "Kau sudah memegangnya?" Wanita itu menengadah, menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak. "Mungkin popoknya perlu diganti," usul Kris.

"Biasanya sih begitu," ujar Chanyeol. Lalu, menahan tawa histeris yang sudah hampir meledak, ia bertanya. "Kau melarikan diri?"

"Apa?" jubah yang dipakai Chanyeol terasa lembut di dada Kris. Rambut wanita itu, mulai keluar dari ikatan yang dipakainya untuk menahan rambutnya selagi mandi tadi, beraroma manis dan segar, membuat Kris ingin tetap di sana sejenak. Lalu ia menyadari apa yang diucapkan Chanyeol, bahwa wanita itu pasti punya sudut pandang yang sangat berbeda tentang situasi ini. "Oh tidak... Eh, apa kau sudah memegangnya dengan mantap?"

"Ya," sahut Chanyeol. Tapi pencuri itu menutupi jalan menuju pintu. "Barang-barangnya ada di lantai bawah."

"Benarkah? Kenapa?"

"Karena aku belum punya waktu..." Chanyeol berhenti. Ia tidak akan minta maaf pada pencuri itu atas caranya yang serampangan dalam merawat bayi. "Bukan urusanmu." Kata-kata itu membuat Kris tersenyum, sesuatu yang baru. "Boleh aku lewat?"

"Oh, ya." Pria itu menepi, Chanyeol baru sadar bahwa pria itu tidak memakai baju. Dia mungkin pencuri dan Chanyeol mungkin sudah bersumpah tidak akan berurusan dengan pria lagi, tapi itu tidak mencegahnya mengenali spesimen prima saat ia melihatnya. Meskipun tanpa kacamatanya. Chanyeol tidak perlu kacamata untuk mengagumi dada bidang pria itu, otot-otot yang menujukkan kesukaannya berolahraga, serta bahu yang mampu menanggung semua masalah di dunia ini...

Tidak memakai baju? Pikiran Chanyeol serta-merta kembali ke alam nyata. Atau sepatu. Dia pasti kabur dari rumah sakit. Setidaknya, dilihat dari perban di dahinya, dia menunggu untuk diobati dulu. Lalu setelah itu dia kabur. Polisi mungkin sedang mencari pria itu. Polisi... ia harus menelepon polisi... Tapi sementara itu ia harus bersikap tenang ia tidak mau melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat pria itu kaget.

"Mereka, eh, tidak menahanmu di rumah sakit?"

"Mereka berencana begitu. Aku keluar sendiri," Wajah Park Chanyeol sangat ekspresif, pikir Kris. Ia bisa melihat rentetan pikiran Chanyeol saat wanita itu mencoba mencerna apa yang telah terjadi. Ia juga bisa melihat saat wanita itu memutuskan memaksa diri untuk bersikap seolah-olah sudah terbiasa mendapati seorang pria asing, pria asing yang tidak memakai baju di kamarnya.

Kamarku, ralat Kris.

Mungkin wanita itu memang sudah terbiasa. Bayi itu pasti punya ayah, walaupun Kris tidak melihat kehadiran Mr Park di situ. Mungkin memang tidak ada Mr Park. Atau mungkin Mr Park sudah di tendang pergi. Atau di pukul sampai mati dengan tongkat cricket...

"Apa itu bijaksana?"

Dalam situasi ini, mungkin tidak. Tapi wanita ini cantik. Bayi itu melengkapi kecantikannya, persis seperti Jesica yang dulu kelihatan lebih cantik ketika menggendong bayi mereka. "Aku tidak terlalu suka rumah sakit," tukas Kris kasar, lalu melangkah mundur untuk memberi jalan pada Chanyeol, kemudian, "Bisakah kau mengatasinya?" tanya Kris, masih khawatir kalau-kalau wanita itu menjatuhkan bayinya.

"Tentu saja aku bisa." Bentak Chanyeol. "Aku tidak bisa mondar-mandir sambil menunggu pencuri... Sebenarnya, kalau siang hari istilahnya masuk tanpa izin... Atau pengacara kelas teri, kalau begitu. Bagaimana jika kau teruskan apa pun... apa pun yang menjadi maksud kedatanganmu ke sini?" Chanyeol menghela nafas dengan gemetar. Hilanglah sudah sikap tenangnya. "Aku akan berpura-pura tidak melihatmu. Sungguh."

Chanyeol baru sadar bahwa kata-kata itu sepertinya tidak tepat.

Kris berpikir Chanyeol sedang menunjukkan kesediaannya untuk tunduk dengan membiarkannya meneruskan apa pun niat jahat yang ada dalam pikirannya selama ia tidak menyakiti si bayi. Masuk akal, dan juga berani. Kalau Kris benar-benar pencuri, maka itu hal paling bijaksana untuk dilakukan. Sementara memuji kecerdasan Chanyeol, situasi ini memang seperti lelucon buruk. "Jadi kau bersedia pura-pura tidak tahu sementara aku mengambil peralatan perak bergaya Georgia itu?" tanya Kris, berusaha tidak tertawa.

"Perak?" Chanyeol tidak melihat satu pun peralatan makan perak bergaya Georgia. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, ia memang belum sempat melihat-lihat. "Ambil saja. Aku yakin benda itu pasti sudah diasuransikan," ujar Chanyeol dengan nada suaranya yang paling meyakinkan sambil maju selangkah lagi menuju pintu.

"Terima kasih," ujarnya. "Kau sangat baik, tapi satu-satunya yang ingin kulakukan hanyalah mandi."

"Mandi?" Wanita itu memandang dada Kris dan tiba-tiba saja Kris merasa sangat telanjang. Kris harus memaksa dirinya untuk tidak memikirkan bagaimana rupa wanita itu, saat terbaring di bath tub. Tato kecil yang seksi itu. "Oh! Mandi!"

"Kau menyisakan air panas, kan?" tanya Kris, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol.

"Aku... eh... ya... setidaknya... mungkin..." sekarang Chanyeol kelihatan bingung. Tapi tidak ada gunanya mencoba menjelaskan sekarang. Wanita itu jelas tidak akan percaya pada apa pun yang dikatakan Kris. "Banyak handuk di dalam dan kurasa tadi aku melihat pisau cukur di lemari, kalau kau perlu..." Chanyeol terus mengoceh, lalu terdiam, tampak jelas menyesal telah menyebut-nyebut pisau cukur cadangan milik Kris itu.

"Setelah itu," Kris melanjutkan, "aku akan mencoba untuk tidur."

"Tidur?" Chanyeol menelan ludah. Sesaat Kris mengira wanita itu mungkin akan menawarkan untuk mengganti seprai.

"Aku mengalami hari yang sangat buruk, juga malam yang yang sangat buruk."

"Silahkan," ujar Chanyeol, tapi menunjuk kearah tempat tidur. "Tidak usah pedulikan aku. Lakukan saja."

Sementara itu Chanyeol akan turun dan menelepon polisi seperti layaknya semua warga negara yang baik. Yah, Kris sama sekali tidak keberatan. Para polisi akan memberitahukan yang sebenarnya pada wanita itu lalu mereka akan mengurus masalah surat perjanjian sewa itu. Yang sudah pasti akan menguras isi dompet Kris. Privasi memang mahal. Ketika mencapai ambang pintu yang aman, Chanyeol berbalik sambil menggigit bibirnya. Lalu ia berkata, "Dengar, aku harus tahu. Bagaimana kau bisa masuk lagi?"

"Cara yang sama dengan semalam. Pakai kunci."

"Kunci?" sesaat Chanyeol kehilangan kata-kata. Hanya sesaat. "Tapi aku sudah mengaktifkan alarmnya setelah polisi pergi semalam. Aku yakin aku sudah mengaktifkannya."

"Ya dan kau berbaik hati meninggalkan nomor kodenya di note di samping telepon. Kalau aku benar-benar pencuri, aku pasti akan sangat berterima kasih. Ada pertanyaan lain?"

Chanyeol punya selusin pertanyaan, Kris bisa melihat itu di wajahnya, tapi wanita itu jelas-jelas merasa lebih baik tidak menanyakannya. "Sebaiknya aku mengganti popok Taehyung."

"Lakukan itu. Dan, karena suasana hatimu sedang bagus, bagaimana kalau kau memasak air dan membuat kopi?"

"Apa kau tidak takut kopi akan membuatmu terus terjaga?"

"Bukan untukku. Untuk polisi. Kurasa kau berencana menelepon mereka, dan yang pasti mereka akan senang mendapat secangkir kopi yang enak setibanya di sini. Kau tidak akan percaya kopi yang disediakan di kantor polisi..."

Chanyeol langsung pergi. Begitu juga Kris. Ia serius saat mengatakan butuh mandi. Tapi ia akan menunda tidur sampai ia berhasil menyelesaikan masalah dengan penyewa rumahnya itu. Park Chanyeol sudah sangat mengganggunya, dan waktu bangun nanti, Kris ingin memastikan ia sudah menempati rumah ini sendirian.

.

Chanyeol mendengar pria itu menyalakan shower. Pria itu hanya menggertak, ia tahu pria itu hanya menggertak. Dia pasti sudah berencana mengambil apa pun yang menjadi tujuannya di sini dan sudah akan pergi sebelum polisi tiba. Well, Chanyeol akan memastikan hal itu. Pencuri sungguhan! Pria itu memang sungguhan! Yang sungguh-sungguh bisa membuat Chanyeol berhenti bernafas.

Chanyeol menurunkan Taehyung dan meraih telefon, tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan koran. Taehyung berusaha meraih koran itu, dan Chanyeol buru-buru menendang koran itu menjauh dari jangkauan si bayi. Saat itulah ia menyadari bahwa wajah yang sedang menatapnya dari halaman depan koran itu sangat familiar. Pria itu tidak memakai kacamatanya, tapi judul di cetak besar-besar itu menyebutkan berita kasus penipuan di suatu tempat di Timur jauh sana. Sambil menyipitkan matanya, Chanyeol berusaha membaca keterangan di bawah foto yang pasti bukan berasal dari berkas polisi manapun dan Cahnyeol membaca tulisan itu "KRIS WU QC". Nama yang tercantum di tas yang disandungnya semalam. Nama yang diberikan si pencuri itu pada polisi.

Perlahan-lahan Chanyeol meletakkan gagang teleponnya kembali, mengamati taehyung sejenak, lalu ingat bahwa popok keponakannya itu harus diganti. Ia kembali menaruh koran itu kembali di tempat ia tadi menemukannya di samping telepon, lalu membungkun dan mengangkat Taehyung.

Chanyeol mengganti popok dengan cekatan. Mendudukkan Taehyung di kursi tinggi bayi. Membersihkan bekasnya, mencuci tangan, kemudian membuat sepoci kopi. Chanyeol menduga dirinya berada dalam masalah. Maslah besar. Si penyelundup memang sudah bilang bahwa ini rumahnya. Ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan karena pria itu baru mengalami benturan di kepalanya.

Sekarang Chanyeol sangat takut kalau pria itu mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Bahwa Oh Sehun bukanlah pemilik rumah yang asli, dan sama sekali tidak berhak menyewakan rumah ini padanya.

Seolah-olah itu belum cukup buruk, pemilik sah rumah ini adalah Kris Wu QC. Pengacara yang sama sekali bukan kelas teri. Bahkan bisa dibilang menduduki tingkat tertinggi dalam profesi pengacara. Selangkah lagi menuju kursi hakim.

Chanyeol sempat berpikir bahwa membuat Residents Association Taplow Towers marah adalah masalah. Dengan situasi ini mungkin ia malah membuat semacam rekor pengusiran. Ia mengerang keras saat mengingat bagaimana ia mempersilahkan pria itu mengambil barang-barang berharga. Berjanji tidak akan melapor ke polisi. Pria itu hanya berdiri di sana dan membiarkan Chanyeol mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Pantas saja pria itu tadi tersenyum.

Residents Association Taplow Towers, menurut dugaannya, hanyalah anak kucing dibanding Kris Wu. Chanyeol memiliki firasat buruk bahwa Mr Wu, ditambah luka di kepalanya, akan berubah menjadi harimau. Syukurlah masih ada surat perjanjian sewa itu. Setidaknya kertas itu membuktikan... sesuatu.

Ia memberi Taehyung sepotong biskuit bayi, menuang secangkir kopi untuk dirinya sendiri, dan berpikir tentang Oh Sehun. Gadis itu masih muda dan agak nyentrik, tapi dia tidak kelihatan seperti seseorang yang bisa menempati rumah ini tanpa izin dan menyewakannya untuk menipu. Lalu Chanyeol berpikir bagaimana gadis itu meminta uang sewanya dibayar tunai dan mengerang. Sulit dipercaya ia benar-benar termakan tipuan gadis itu!

Mao menggosokkan badannya di kaki Chanyeol, menuntut makan paginya.

Tidak, tungu. Ada Mao. Sehun meninggalkan kucing kesayangannya. Kucing itulah satu-satunya yang dipedulikan Sehun. Perasaan lega melandanya. Oh Sehun tidak menempati rumah tanpa izin dan dia juga bukan gadis yang suka mengambil keuntungan. Setidaknya, bukan dari Chanyeol. Sehun diserahi tugas untuk menjaga rumah cantik milik Mr Kris Wu dan tanamannya yang berharga, padahal satu-satunya yang diinginkan anak itu hanyalah menyeberangi Selat Inggris bersama teman-temannya.

Siapa tahu Kris Wu-lah yang menyerahi Sehun tanggung jawab atas rumahnya dan gadis itu malah menyewakannya. Posisi Chanyeol tidak separah yang ditakutkannya. Yang aku perlukan, pikir Chanyeol, adalah pengacara.

Ia mengerutkan wajah. Ia sudah punya seorang pengacara. Sambil terus memikirkan hal itu, Chanyeol berbalik dan mendapati pria yang sedari tadi memnuhi benaknya berdiri di ambang pintu dapur.

Cangkir itu bergetar di atas tatakannya.

Pria itu terlihat cukup mengesankan dalam kaus berwarna abu-abu tua dan celana jogingnya. Rambutnya masih basah sehabis mandi. Dalam jubah hitam dan wig putih, bisa dipastikan Kris Wu akan membuat siapa pun yang dituntutnya ketakutan setengah mati. Mungkin pria itu tidak suka menjadi penuntut. Membela penjahat lebih menghasilkan banyak uang daripada mengirim mereka ke penjara. Lukisan minyak karya Stubbs dan peralatan makan perak ala Georgia bukanlah barang-barang yang murah.

Seharusnya hal itu membuat Chanyeol merasa lebih baik, tapi tidak banyak. Tapi setidaknya ia bisa sedikit berharap. Hukum mungkin tidak berpihak padanya, tapi prosesnya pasti akan memakan waktu. Mungkin tidak sampai tiga bulan, tapi cukup lama. Bagaimanapun juga, Kris Wu bukan pencuri, tapi pengacara QC dengan reputasi yang harus di jaganya. Pria itu tidak bisa mengambil resiko dengan mengambil jalan pintas. Dengan pikiran itu semakin memperkuat keyakinannya, Chanyeol berhasil tersenyum kikuk. "Silahkan duduk Mr Wu. Silahkan ambil sendiri kopinya."

"Kulihat mereka sudah menjelaskan situasinya," Ujar Kris.

"Mereka?" Chanyeol mendapati lebih mudah berkonsentrasi dengan mengelap tetesan air liur dari dagu Taehyung daripada mata Kris. "Siapa?"

"Polisi." Kris duduk, menuang secangkir kopi kental, dan menambah gula. "Bukankah kau langsung menelepon mereka begitu kau turun?"

Chanyeol mendongak memandangnya. "Sebenarnya tidak. Aku baru mau menelepon mereka waktu aku melihat koran semalam. Kau menjadi berita utama semalam, tapi sepertinya bukan karena masuk tanpa izin." Dan kali ini senyumnya muncul lebih mudah. "Tapi Kris Wu QC kan memang jarang kalah." Chanyeol hanya menduga, tapi dugaan itu sepertinya benar, karena Kris mengernyit.

"Aku tidak kalah. Pada saat-saat terakhir klienku memutuskan bahwa lebih mudah memperoleh apa yang diinginkannya dengan mengaku bersalah."

Pria itu tidak terdengar terlalu senang. "Kau marah padanya karena melakukan hal yang benar?"

"Tentu saja aku marah. Dia tidak bersalah (Kris mengangkat bahu). Tak bersalah atas tuduhan itu pada tingkatan apa pun. Walaupun begitu, kelihatannya dia sudah dibayar mahal untuk memainkan peran itu. Bukti-bukti yang dimilikinya akan mempermalukan orang-orang yang berkuasa."

Kris mengiris roti Chanyeol dan menaruhnya dalam toester. "Jadi Sehun memintamu tinggal disini dan menjaga rumah sementara dia bepergian?"

"Tidak juga." Kris menatapanya. "Aku mendapat surat perjanjian sewa yang layak. Dan aku sudah membayar sewa tiga bulan di muka."

"Oh, bagus. Jadi kau membiayai liburannya. Trims," ujar Kris sinis. "Bersediakah kau menjelaskan apa yang kau lakukan pada kakakku?"

"Kakakmu?"

"Ibu Sehun," jelasnya. "Sehun seharusnya belajar untuk mengikuti ujian ulang level A-nya pada musim gugur nanti."

"Kalau Sehun separah itu, kakakmu seharusnya menjaganya lebih ketat," balas Chanyeol.

"Betapa menyenangkan menemukan satu subjek yang sama-sama kita sepakati sepenuhnya. Tapi tidak jadi soal. Kau bisa menghentikan ceknya, kita akan merobek surat perjanjian sewa itu dan masalah pun teratasi."

Ya Tuhan, betapa angkuhnya pria ini. Angkuh sampai ke tulang-tulangnya. Dia dihadapkan pada sedikit ketidaknyamanan dan tidak peduli sedikit pun pada Chanyeol. Atau Sehun. "Itu akan sulit," ujar Chanyeol dengan kepuasan yang tak terkira. "Aku membayarnya tunai."

"Tunai?" well, kata-katanya langsung menghapus kepuasan dari wajah Kris. "Kau membayar uang sewa tiga bulan secara tunai?"

"Empat. Sewa satu bulan sebagai jaminan."

"kau tidak merasa hal itu sedikit aneh?" tuntut Kris.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak terlalu senang dengan perjanjian itu, tapi ia tidak berada dalam posisi untuk berdebat. "Tidak ada waktu untuk mencairkan cek. Sehun sedang terburu-buru."

"Pasti. Kurasa sekarang dia sudah di Perancis." Chanyeol tidak menyangkal atau membenarkannya. Sehun memang menyebut-nyebut soal kapal feri. Mungkin kapal itu menuju Perancis, tapi mungkin juga tempat lain dan itu sama sekali bukan urusannya. Yang pasti ia tidak berniat membantu Kris menemukan gadis itu. "Mungkin dia pikir aku tidak akan tahu," tambah Kris.

"Kalau klienmu mengikuti nasihatmu, mungkin kau memang tidak akan tahu."

Rotinya muncul dari Toaster. Kris bangkit, melintasi ruangan menuju lemari es, dan membukanya dengan hati-hati, menatap keruasakannya tanpa ekspresi. "Tidak jadi masalah." Dia berbalik menghadap Chanyeol sambil memegang piring mentega. "Aku akan mengganti uangmu."

Chanyeol yakin pria itu tidak sedang membicarakan mentega. "Itu tidak perlu. Aku tidak menginginkan uangmu."

"Kau baik sekali, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu menderita karena keponakanku..."

"Kau tidak mengerti. Aku tidak sedang berbaik hati, Mr Wu. Dan aku tidak berniat menderita. Kau tidak perlu mengganti uangku karena aku tidak akan pindah. Aku sudah menandatangani surat perjanjian sewa yang sah, melalui sebuah agensi, dan aku tidak berniat merobeknya. Polisi yang datang tadi malam sudah melihatnya dan mencatat semua detailnya," ujar Chanyeol. Siapa tahu pria itu berencana merobek dokumennya.

Mereka bertatapan, mata Kris abu-abu dan tenang. Mungkin mata itu bisa membuat para saksi bermimpi buruk, tapi Chanyeol tidak sedang diperiksa oleh pria itu di ruang sidang, jadi ia menolak diintimidasi. Setidaknya, tidak terlalu besar.

Untuk menekankan maksudnya, Chanyeol mengambil sepotong roti kris. Bagaimanapun juga ini kan rotiku dan mentegaku, pikir Chanyeol.

"Kurasa polisi itu mungkin sudah membahas semua detailnya bersamamu." Lalu karena tidak mau bermusuhan dengan Kris, Chanyeol menawarkan jalan tengah. "Mungkin kau masih sedikit bingung. Hal itu memang bisa mengacaukan ingatanmu."

Kris duduk dan menatap Chanyeol lurus-lurus. "Tidak ada yang salah dengan ingatanku." Ingatannya bekerja secara maksimal dan membawa Kris kembali melihat Park Chanyeol terbaring dalam bath tub-nya. Pemandangan yang sangat mengganggu.

"Kau yakin? Mungkin lebih aman jika kau menginap beberapa malam di rumah sakit."

"Cukup yakin." Kris menemukan alasan untuk tersenyum. "Selain itu aku percaya bahwa rumah adalah tempat terbaik untuk menyembuhkan penyakit apa pun yang menimpamu."

"Tapi ini rumahku selama jangka waktu 3 bulan," Chanyeol bersikeras.

"Tentunya kau punya relasi yang bisa kau tumpangi?" Chanyeol yakin satu kata saja dari Kris bisa membuat para wanita mengantri menerimanya.

"Keluarga atau teman yang mau menampungmu selama tiga bulan ke depan?"

Senyum Kris menghilang semudah datangnya. "Tiga bulan!"

Oh sial. Dia marah. Chanyeol terkejut karena Kris menunjukkan seberapa besar kemarahannya. Ia yakin bahwa kalau dia berada di ruang sidang, pria itu tidak akan menaikkan suaranya di atas nada percakapan yang sopan. Di sana Kris Wu pasti menggunakan suara bersahabat yang memperdaya saksi sehingga merasa seolah-olah sedang berbicara pada seorang teman. Sampai semuanya terlambat.

Mungkin dia sedang sakit kepala. Chanyeol bersimpati. Pria itu bisa saja mendapatkan seluruh simpatinya. Tapi bukan rumahnya. Ini rumah Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Kris balas bertanya. "Apa kau tidak punya teman atau keluarga yang bisa kau tumpangi?"

"Kalau punya, aku tidak akan ada disini. Aku sudah hampir kehilangan akal waktu agensi itu menawariku rumah ini."

"Agensi apa?"

Chanyeol memberitahunya. "Aku berhubungan dengan mereka lewat telepon. Dengan Kyungsoo," tambahnya, jadi Kris bisa melihat bahwa ia serius. "Mereka sangat efisien. Mungkin mereka bisa membantumu," tambahnya lagi. "Aku terlalu sibuk untuk menghabiskan waktu mencari tempat lain."

"Sibuk? Kau sebut tidur di pagi hari sibuk?"

"Tidur?"

"Kau baru saja mandi. Setidaknya kurasa itulah yang kau lakukan di kamar mandi," tambah Kris buru-buru, berusaha memperbaiki kesalahan yang baru saja dilakukannya. "Karena kau memakai jubah mandiku."

Chanyeol menunduk melihat jubah mandi yang sedang dipakainya, menyadari pipinya yang tiba-tiba terasa hangat. "Jubah mandi ini milikmu?" tanyanya. "Rasanya sangat nyaman."

"Aku tahu."

Membayangkan pria itu sebagai orang terakhir yang memakai jubah mandi itu membuat Chanyeol tidak mampu mempertahankan sikap dingin yang ingin ditunjukkannya. Ia malah mulai merasa hangat. Tapi ia berusaha keras menepisnya. "Aku memang mandi agak siang. Rutinitasku benar-benar terganggu karena kehadiran Taehyung."

"Itu sudah jelas," ujar Kris, tidak terlalu bersimpati. "Seharusnya kau sudah memikirkan hal itu sebelum memutuskan menjadi ibu."

"Oh, tapi..."

"Ini rumahku, Chanyeol."

"Oh... kau ingat namaku."

"Ya, aku ingat." Mana mungkin Kris bisa lupa?

Chanyeol merasa pipinya memerah. "Ms Park saja sudah cukup," bentaknya.

"Sehun tidak punya hak apa pun untuk menandatangani surat perjanjian sewa, Ms Park. Surat itu sama sekali tidak berarti."

"Kurasa aku ingin memeriksanya bersama pengacara, kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Kris menatapnya marah. "Lakukan apa yang kau inginkan, tapi kusarankan kau tidak membuang-buang uangmu. Asal kau tahu saja, kalau bukan karena bayimu, aku pasti sudah melemparmu ke jalan hari ini." Chanyeol, yang hampir menjelaskan bahwa Taehyung bukanlah bayinya saat pria itu menyelanya, memutuskan bahwa akan lebih bijaksana menyimpan fakta itu sementara waktu. "Bolehkah aku menelepon agensimu yang hebat itu?" Kris menawarkan. "Kalau mereka memang sangat efisien, mereka pasti akan mencarikanmu tempat lain untuk tinggal..."

"Jangan repot-repot." Diberi peringatan 24 jam satu kali tidak menyenangkan, dua kali dalam seminggu membangkitkan sifat spontan dan impulsif yang sudah susah payah ditahan-tahan Chanyeol. "Aku tidak akan pindah."

Hening sejenak sebelum Kris berkata, "Kalau begitu kita berdua punya masalah, Ms Park, karena aku juga tidak akan pindah."

Sesaat ruangan itu terasa penuh ketegangan.

Chanyeol menelan ludah dan menolak diintimidasi, ia berkata, "Well, kukira aku bisa menyewakan gudang untukmu. Memang agak berat membayar seluruh uang sewa di muka..."

Kris menyambar kesempatan ini. "Kau bisa mendapatkannya kembali. Seluruhnya. Ditambah uang sewa satu bulan sebagai kompensasi untuk kesulitanmu. Aku akan memberimu cek..."

Chanyeol tidak menginginkan cek. Ia tidak ingin pindah. Kenapa ia harus pindah? "Ruangan itu tidak ada perabotnya, tentu saja, dan kamar mandi tamunya agak kecil," lanjut Chanyeol seolah-olah Kris tidak pernah menyelanya. "Mungkin kau punya single bed atau sesuatu yang kau simpan di loteng?" pria itu tidak membenarkan atau menyangkal. Tampaknya dia benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata. "Bisakah itu menjadi kompromi yang layak?" Mao, yang masih lapar, menggosokkan badannya di kaki Kris. Pria itu memindahkannya dengan kesal, tapi Mao terus kembali lagi. "Aku yakin kita bisa mencapai kesepakatan mengenai pembagian biaya pengeluaran," tambah Chanyeol.

Kalau Chanyeol berharap bisa membangkitkan amarah Kris. Ia sudah berhasil. Pria itu bangkit dari kursi. "Aku tidak mau membagi apa pun, Ms Park, jadi sebaiknya kau mulai mencari tempat tinggal lain sekarang juga selagi aku masih mau bersikap adil! Dan jangan lupa bawa kucingmu!"

Beginikah ide pria itu tentang bersikap adil? "Apa kau akan memberiku waktu untuk berpakaian dulu sebelum kau melemparku ke jalanan?"

Kris begitu terperangah hingga kelihatannya perlu waktu memikirkan jawabannya. Terbalut jubah mandi miliknya, rambut di gelung ke atas dengan ikat rambut kecil yang longgar, serta wajah kemerahan dan berkilau sehabis mandi, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menyadari daya tarik seksual yang dimilikinya. Dan wanita itu hanya mengenakan jubah handuk putih lembut.

Chanyeol terlambat menyadari bahwa mengingatkan Kris akan ketelanjangannya merupakan kecerobohan yang sama sekali tak ada manfaatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC...**

 **.**

 _Sentuhannya menimbulkan rasa aman..._

 _Ciuman itu seperti dongeng yang sempurna..._


	5. Chapter 5

**BABY ON LOAN**

 **(Remake by Liz Fielding)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol (GS) & Kris Wu**

 **.**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Park Luhan & Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Oh Sehun (GS)**

 **Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **Kin Jongin**

 **Baby! Park Taehyung**

 **Zhang Yixing (GS)**

 **Jesica Jung**

 **Etc.**

 **.**

 **Genre:**

 **Tentukan sendiri ^^**

 **.**

 **Rate:**

 **Tentukan sendiri ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MAAF TYPO! SELAMAT MEMBACA... ^^**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

Kris menelan ludah. Jubah mandinya, yang tampak kebesaran untuk Chanyeol, tersingkap memperlihatkan leher Chanyeol yang putih dan bayangan lekukan lembut payudaranya yang mengundang. Pemandangan yang mengintip itu ternyata lebih menggoda daripada ketelanjangan yang tadi dilihat Kris secara tak sengaja. Pikiran Kris penuh dengan lekuk-lekuk indah serta tato kecil kupu-kupu yang seksi. Rasa nyeri samar-samar yang menggerogotinya semenjak ia melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi dan mendapati Chanyeol di sana kini semakin hebat dan cepat.

Dengan wajah merah padam Chanyeol cepat-cepat berbalik dan mengangkat Taehyung. Ia memeluk keponakannya itu, menjadikannya tameng bagi lidahnya yang terlalu impulsif. Chanyeol mengira sudah bisa mengendalikan lidahnya hingga sejalan dengan pikiran dan hatinya. Pesan kepada otak. Berusahalah lebih keras. Sementara itu dengan tegas Chanyeol menyingkirkan kecenderungan merasa bersalah karena membiarkan Kris Wu percaya bahwa Taehyung anaknya.

Chanyeol tahu itu salah. Secara teori. Tapi dalam praktiknya Kris sudah menjelaskan situasinya yaitu kalau Chanyeol mengaku Taehyung hanya dititipkan sebentar, sementara kakak dan kakak iparnya beristirahat, pria itu pasti tidak akan ragu-ragu lagi mengusirnya ke jalan. Kris jelas-jelas cukup besar untuk mengangkat dan membawanya ke jalan, dan sekali keluar, Chanyeol-lah yang harus menuntut lewat pengadilan supaya bisa masuk lagi. Yang sudah jelas tidak ada gunanya, karena toh ia masih butuh tempat tinggal sementara.

Parahnya lagi, Kris Wu mungkin akan menyerangnya dengan undang-undang tertentu yang neghukum para orang tua yang lebih mementingkan tidur daripada tugas merawat anaknya. Luhan dan Baekhyun tahu mereka bisa mempercayainya, tapi Dinas Sosial mungkin akan mengambil kesimpulan yang salah karena Chanyeol tidak memiliki surat rekomendasi untuk menjadi ibu sementara Taehyung sekalipun.

"Aku mengaku memliki bayi ini, Mr Wu," ujarnya, dengan hati-hati tidak mengiyakan ataupun menyangkal bahwa Taehyung anaknya. "Tapi Mao tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Dia milik Sehun."

"Oh, ss..." Kris menelan kembali kata-kata yang hampir keluar dari mulutnya saat Taehyng tersenyum padanya. "..ssayang," ujarnya.

"Mmm." Dia juga tidak peduli pada kucing itu, Chanyeol bisa melihatnya.

Situasi yang mungkin bisa dimanfaatkannya. "Omong-omong, kurasa dia lapar. Mungkin kau mau menumbuk ikan untuknya? Sudah dimasak kok. Kau tinggal meremasnya dengan tanganmu untuk menghancurkannya sekalian memerikasa kalau-kalau ada tulang." Kris tidak menjawab dan Chanyeol menduga bahwa untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Kris Wu kehilangan kata-kata.

Chanyeol membuka kulkas dan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menunjukkan rasa tidak sukanya sendiri terhadap tugas itu dengan hati-hati meremas ikan sebelum menruhnya di pirin Mao. "Coba kau lihat," ujarnya, menekankan kembali keberuntungan yang tidak disangka-sangka itu.

Mao berhenti menggosok-gosokkan badannya di kaki Kris dan melintasi ruangan untuk memeriksa pemberian Chanyeol. Dia mendengus, memandang Chanyeol dengan jijik, lalu sambil menaikkan ekornya dia berjalan ke pintu dapur, dan menunggu seseorang membukanya.

Chanyeol merasa ingin bertepuk tangan. Mao benar-benar cemerlang. Chanyeol membuka pintu, dan sambil menghela nafas ia berkata, "Kurasa hari ini dia ingin ayam cincang." Chanyeol berbalik untuk melihat bagaimana pria itu menanggapi kata-katanya tadi, tapi Kris Wu sudah setengah jalan menaiki tangga

"Mr Wu," Chanyeol memanggilnya.

Kris berhenti, setengah berbalik. "Apa?"

"Kalau kau mau tidur, aku ingin... " Chanyeol tidak dapat meneruskan kalimatnya. Sebenarnya dia ingin bilang kalau dia ingin berpakaian dulu. Untungnya pria itu tidak menunggu untuk mendengar apa yang Chanyeol inginkan.

"Tidur siang? Kau pikir aku mau tidur? Aku belum pernah terjaga sesegar ini seumur hidupku, dan aku mau keluar. Sementara itu sebaiknya kau mulai mencari tempat tinggal lain."

"Atau apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Atau. Atau aku yang akan melakukannya untukmu."

Jawaban yang paling lucu pikir Kris, tapi dia tidak menunggu persetujuan Chanyeol. Tak lama kemudian terdengar pintu depan dibanting.

"Kurasa kita memenangi ronde pertama," bisik Chanyeol di telinga Taehyung sambil mencium rambut ikal hitamnya. "Tapi sayangnya dia sangat marah." Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Tentu saja, kemarahannya bisa dimengerti. Sehun memang gadis yang nakal. Dia mengkhianati kepercayaan pamannya. Tapi," tambah Chanyeol, "Pria itu tidak kelihatan terkejut dengan semua ini." Ia menggelitik perut Taehyung dan bocah itu tertawa terkekeh-kekeh. "Ini bukan lelucon anak muda. Jangan coba-coba melakukan hal seperti itu padaku kalau kau sudah seumur gadis itu, ya," ujarnya, tertawa sambil mengangkat bocah itu dari kursinya. Tapi saat memeluk Taehyung di bahunya, dengan pipi bayi yang lembut menempel di lehernya, membayangkan bahwa ia tidak akan pernah menjadi lebih dari seorang bibi dan takkan pernah membesarkan anaknya sendiri sepertinya tidak begitu lucu lagi.

Tidak lucu sama sekali, pikir Chanyeol sambil memasang rantai pintu depan dan kembali mengaktifkan alarm keamanan yang akan memberitahunya jika Kris Wu kembali nanti.

.

"Kris sayang, masuklah! Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Apa aku kelihatan seburuk itu?" Pertanyaan bodoh, wajah bibinya menyiratkan bahwa tampangnya sama kacaunya dengan perasaannya.

Kris menyisir rambut dengan tangannya, menyentuh jahitan di dahinya.

"Tidak usah di jawab. Apa aku mengganggumu, Bibi Yixing? Aku tahu seharusnya aku menelepon dulu..."

"Sama sekali tidak. Dan Grady pasti senang melihatmu. Dia sedang tidur-tiduran di kebun. Bagaimana kalau kau ke sana dan memberinya kejutan sementara aku menyiapkan minuman?"

Kris mengikutinya sampai ke dapur dan melihat keluar jendela, memandang anjing hound tua kurus dan berbulu kusut yang berbaring di bawah pohon apel. "Bagaimana keadannya?"

"Sempurna. Dia sangat jinak. Orang bilang kau tidak bisa mengajarkan trik-trik baru pada anjing tua, tapi dia masih setajam anjing muda. Kami bersenang-senang..." Bibi Yixing terdiam dan memutar tubuhnya dari bak cuci piring. "Aku sudah membaca koran, tapi kukira hari ini kau akan tidur karena jet lag."

"Sementara ini tidur harus ditunda dulu."

"Jangan ditunda terlalu lama." Nasihat bibinya.

Lalu. "Well. Apa kau akan memberitahuku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Ini?" Dengan tak acuh Kris menunjuk perban di dahinya. "Bukan apa-apa. Aku tersandung kucing." Ia mengambil kopi yang dituangkan bibinya dan menambah gula.

"Kucing?" Bibinya tampak sedikit curiga, tapi berbaik hati mengganti topik itu. "Mungkin kau harus mengobatinya dengan segelas wiski dan berbaring di kamar tidur tamu selama satu-dua jam."

"Tawaran yang sangat menggoda..." Kris menguap dan mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "... Tapi sebaiknya aku minum kopi saja. Aku punya masalah yang memerlukan pikiran yang jernih."

"Masalah hukum? Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Sayangnya tidak. Sehun memutuskan bahwa merawat rumahku selama musim panas sedikit membosankan, jadi dia menyewakannya pada seorang wanita dan mengantongi uang sewanya untuk meluncur ke Eropa."

"Dasar anak nakal. Kurasa dia pikir kau tidak akan tahu."

Si Venus yang membawa tongkat cricket juga berpendapat begitu. Tapi Kris mengenal Sehun lebih baik. "Sehun akan mengaku, Bibi Yixing. Kurasa dia sudah memikirkannya, dan seandainya tidak terjadi hal yang hebat itu, aku akan memuji inisiatifnya. Masalahnya, dia mungkin benar."

"Ah, yah, kau memang selalu memanjakannya."

Kris mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin, tapi seseorang harus melakukannya. Ayahnya tidak mau peduli dan Victoria selalu saja terlalu sibuk. Tadinya aku mencoba lebih tegas." Kesalahan besar. "Kalau saja aku mengizinkannya pergi, aku tidak akan terlibat dalam kekacauan ini."

"Berarti kau harus mengganti uang wanita yang menyewa rumah dari Sehun?"

"Aku sudah mencobanya. Dia malah berniat menyewakan gudangku padaku. Kalau aku tidak bisa menemukan tempat tinggal lain." Walaupun jengkel, Kris mendapati dirinya menyeringai saat mengingat rona di pipi Park Chanyeol. Wanita itu lebih dari seraut wajah cantik. Jauh lebih dari itu. "Dengan sewa yang masuk akal."

"Kau bercanda!"

Kris memasang tampang datar. Hal itu tidak menghibur sama sekali. Wanita itu harus pergi dan lebih cepat lebih baik. "Kuharap begitu. Ada usul?"

"Tinggal disini?"

"Bibi Yixing, apa kau menyarankan aku mengaku kalah dan menyerah begitu saja?"

Bibinya tertawa "Tidak, kurasa itu harapan yang terlalu berlebihan." Ia menimbang-nimbang sesaat. "Kau bisa menunggu sampai dia pergi keluar dan mengganti kuncinya."

"Itu saran yang hebat." Kris meletakkan cangkirnya dan menyeringai pada bibinya. "Kenapa hal itu tidak terpikir olehku sebelumnya?"

"Kau belum memikirkan hal itu? Benturan di kepalamu pasti lebih keras dari yang kau kira. Tambah kopinya?"

Kris menggangguk. Lalu sedikit menyesal telah menerimanya. Ia butuh tidur. Segera. "Yah, well, dia punya surat perjanjian sewa. Mungkin tidak terlalu berarti, tapi aku tidak bisa bersikap seolah-olah mengabaikan hak-haknya di bawah hukum."

"Dan?" desak bibinya.

Kris mengangkat bahu. "Dan dia punya bayi." Ia menggambarkan ukuran Taehyung dengan tangannya. "Laki-laki. Umurnya sekitar enam bulan."

Tangan Yixing terulur menyentuh lengan Kris sesaat. Kemudian ia bertanya dengan ringan, "Tidak ada pria?"

"Sejauh yang kulihat sih tidak ada. Ms Park juga tidak pakai cincin." Dan kapan ia memperhatikan itu? "Tapi jaman sekarang pernikahan sepertinya memang tidak populer lagi." Lalu Kris menambahkan. "Ms Park tidak mengesankan wanita yang membutuhkan pria untuk menggandeng lengannya."

"Yang pasti seseorang pernah melakukan lebih dari itu." Kris mengingat cara wanita itu telentang di bath tub. Memeluknya pasti bukan hal yang sulit, akunya. Sama sekali tidak sulit. "Baiklah," kata Yixing setelah diam sejenak. Kris sepertinya tidak berniat memberi informasi lebih lanjut. "Kalau begitu kurasa kau harus tidur di gudang. Kau bilang sewanya masuk akal, kan?"

"Hanya ada satu masalah." Terlepas dari kotak-kotak kenangan yang tak sanggup dilihatnya, namun tak sanggup dilupakannya juga. "Disana tidak ada tempat tidur."

Zhang Yixing tersenyum lebar. "Kau bilang itu masalah? Kebanyakan pria akan merasa beruntung." Lalu dengan lebih lembut, ia berkata, "Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun, Kris. Jesica juga pasti tidak ingin kau sendiri terus."

"Aku tahu. Tapi sejak aku kehilangan dia, kehilangan mereka berdua sepertinya aku tidak bisa..." Kris terdiam, berusaha menyusun pikirannya. "Aku melihat seorang wanita dan berpikir... apa gunanya? Dia bukan Jesica." Sampai ia melihat penyewa rumahnya yang cantik telentang dalam bath tubnya. Ini pengalaman baru. "Tidak adil membebani wanita manapun dengan hal itu," ujarnya. Lalu ia berdiri. "Sebaiknya aku segera pulang."

"Kalau –kalau tamu yang tak diundang itu, sama seperti dirimu, tidak segan-segan dia mengganti semua kunci rumah?"

"Dia tidak akan..." Kris mulai bicara, lalu berhenti. Kris lebih yakin kalau Ms Park sanggup melakukan hal itu.

.

Chanyeol merapikan tempat tidur, membersihkan kamar mandi, berdecak jengkel melihat tumpukan handuk yang digeletakkan begitu saja, lalu mengosongkan keranjang cucian, memisahkan pakaiannya dengan pakaian Mr Kris Wu.

Chanyeol tidak menerima cucian. Atau penyewa. Betapa pun menariknya. Dan Kris Wu memang menarik. Lebih tampan dari Jongin. Yang berarti berita buruk.

Chanyeol melihat tumpukan pakaian kotor dan memungut sebuah kemeja pria. Dijahit di Jermyn Street, hitam, dan kaku karena susu dan telur yang sudah kering. Chanyeol bisa menduga kemeja itu milik "pemilik rumahnya", walaupun pria itu tidak memakainya terakhir kali Chanyeol melihatnya. Tapi Kris Wu sama sekali tidak memakai kemeja saat Chanyeol mendapatinya di kamar tidurnya, ralat kamar Kris Wu, ralat kamar mereka. Oh, masa bodoh. Bagaimanapun juga, chanyeol menyadari Kris tidak memakai baju. Sulit untuk mengabaikannya. Dada telanjang Kris sudah memenuhi pandangan matanya. Lebar, berotot dan agak kecoklatan. Sejujurnya dada yang sama sekali tak tertutup itu membuat Chanyeol terpesona.

Aneh. Tadinya Chanyeol mengira Kris kabur dari rumah sakit, tapi seandainya Kris memang diantar pulang oleh kepala polisi setempat yang terus minta maaf karena kesalahan mereka, seharusnya pria itu kan berpakaian lengkap. Jadi kenapa kemejanya ada dibawah handuk yang tadi Chanyeol pakai, dibawah baju-baju Chanyeol yang lain? Kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam. Ada sesuatu yang terlewatkan olehnya, sesuatu yang penting.

Chanyeol menguap. Tidur delapan jam tanpa terganggu. Itu yang terlewatkan olehnya.

Pikirannya teralihkan oleh dering bel alarm keamanan. Mr Wu sepertinya sudah kembali.

Taehyung terbangun dan menambah keributan. Chanyeol mengangkatnya. Sambil menggendong Taehyung di pinggulnya, ia menuruni tangga. Setidaknya dengan begini ia bisa mengurangi waktu latihannya di gym minggu ini. Naik-turun tangga... tak ada waktu untuk makan...

Chanyeol membuka pintu depan, tapi hanya selebar tujuh sampai sepuluh senti. Sepanjang rantai pintu. Ia mengintip melalui celah itu, bersiap-siap bersikap sopan kalau-kalau pria itu berhenti menganggap dirinya berada di rumah sendiri. Sekalipun ini memang rumahnya.

Tidak ada orang di luar. Chanyeol tidak menyangka Kris menyerah semudah itu. Hal itu malah membuatnya gugup. Tapi ia menutup pintu lalu mencari-cari kertas catatan kecil tempat Sehun menuliskan kode untuk mematikan alarmnya. Kertasnya hilang. Bagus.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata dan berusaha berkonsentrasi, mencoba membayangkan nomor-nomor itu. Lalu suara berisik itu berhenti sama mendadaknya seperti awalnya dan dengan terperanjat Chanyeol membuka matanya lagi. Kris Wu berdiri di sampingnya dan saat pria itu berbalik dari panel kontrol, hal itu terjadi lagi. Chanyeol jadi lupa bernafas lagi. Lupa bernafas pertanda buruk. Kurangnya aliran udara ke otak membuat Chanyeol sulit berpikir, dan saat ia tidak berpikir, penilaiannya pasti tidak bisa diandalkan.

Chanyeol perlu marah, menunjukkan bahwa Kris sudah masuk tanpa...

"Tipuan yang bagus, Ms Park," kata Kris sebelum Chanyeol sempat bersikap seperti tuan rumah yang marah besar. "Tapi tidak ada gunanya memasang rantai di pintu depan kalau kau tidak mengunci pintu belakang."

Kris tidak menunggu reaksi Chanyeol. Tak lama kemudian, menyadari dirinya sudah menganga seperti ikan mas, Chanyeol mengikuti Kris menuruni tangga pendek menuju dapur. Bagaimanapun juga ia bertekad meluapkan kemarahannya pada pria itu. Kris berdiri di bak cuci piring, memenuhi mangkuk besar dengan air dari keran.

"Kau masuk lewat garasi itu," tuding Chanyeol.

"Bukan garasi itu. Garasiku. Dan aku ingin kau memindahkan barang-barang rongsokanmu."

"Itu garasiku," tukas Chanyeol tegas. Ia menahan napas dan memutuskan bahwa bersikap sopan lebih bermanfaat. Dengan begitu ia menjadi orang yang lebih beradab daripada Kris Wu. "Aku punya surat perjanjian sewa. Dan itu bukan barang-barang rongsokan."

Kelihatannya memang seperti barang-barang rongsokan. Chanyeol tergesa-gesa mengepak barang-barangnya dalam kotak apa pun yang bisa ditemukan penjaga pintu Taplow Towers. Ia meletakkannya begitu saja di garasi sampai punya waktu untuk menatanya. Ia tidak mengantisipasi pengacara pemberang yang menuntut tempat parkir untuk mobilnya. Tapi ia tidak mendebat pria itu. Mereka punya segudang alasan untuk bertengkar tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan beberapa kotak kardus.

Setelah semburan kata-katanya tadi, Kris juga kelihatan berusaha keras bersikap sopan karena kemudian Kris menghadapnya sebelum berkata, "Tolong..." awal yang bagus, pikir Chanyeol, "... jangan bersikap keras kepala tentang hal ini."

Keras kepala! Ia tidak keras kepala, ia hanya membela haknya. "Dalam situasi ini, kurasa sikapku sangatlah masuk akal," balas Chanyeol manis.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, aku rasa sangatlah masuk akal untuk beranggapan bahwa, kalau mobilku sampai di derek karena parkir di tempat terlarang, kau yang membayar dendanya." Kris melirik arlojinya. "Kau punya 22 menit terhitung dari sekarang."

Semua sel impulsif di tubuh Chanyeol mendesak untuk memberitahu pria itu apa yang bisa dia lakukan dengan 22 menitnya. Chanyeol menahan diri. Ia tidak melakukan hal-hal impulsif lagi sekarang. Setidaknya itulah rencananya. Dibutuhkan usaha yang sangat keras, dan setelah menghitung sampai sepuluh dengan cepat, Chanyeol bertanya dengan kesopanan yang dibuat-buat, "Dan menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan dengan barang-barangku dalam 22 menit?"

"Itu urusanmu, Ms Park."

"Begitu." Kalau Kris berniat mempermainkannya, dia akan tahu bahwa Chanyeol punya banyak masalah dan dengan sepenuh hati bersedia membaginya. "Jadi kau ingin aku memindahkan kotak-kotak itu sekarang?"

"Kau sudah membuang waktu dua menit."

"Baiklah." Chanyeol mengikat Taehyung di kursi tinggi bayi. Berniat memberinya biskuit, lalu mengurungkan niatnya. Chanyeol tidak mau Taehyung nyaman.

"Akan kuusahakan secepat mungkin," ujar Chanyeol. Ia mengambil tas tangannya dan menaiki tangga menuju pintu depan "Tapi mungkin akan memakan waktu."

Chanyeol sudah mencapai anak tangga ketiga sebelum Kris menghentikannya. "Ms Park!"

"Ya?"

"Tidakkah kau melupakan sesuatu?"

Chanyeol berhenti tanpa menengok. Ia membuka tasnya dan berkata, "Kunci, kartu kredit, ponsel. Tidak, semuanya sudah lengkap." Ia naik selangkah lagi...

"Bayi?" sergah Kris ketus.

"Taehyung?" Chanyeol berbalik. Kris sama sekali tidak kelihatan senang. Pria itu malah terlihat agak pucat dan tegang. Sisi Chanyeol yang impulsif ingin memeluknya, menenangkannya, menyuruhnya pergi tidur dan istirahat. Mengatakan bahwa ia akan langsung pindah dari rumah ini sekarang juga...

Sebaliknya, Chanyeol hanya mengatakan, "Aku tidak bisa memindahkan kotak-kotak itu sekaligus menggendong bayi, Mr Wu. Tapi jangan khawatir, dia tidak menyusahkan, kok." Chanyeol tidak repot-repot menyilangkan harinya waktu mengatakan hal itu. Bagaimanapun juga, itu hanya masalah persepsi dan dalam persepsinya saat ini Taehyung seperti malaikat. "Dan Taehyung sepertinya menyukaimu. Mungkin kau bisa membawanya jalan-jalan nanti..."

Nanti?! Nanti! "Tapi kau tidak bisa meninggalkan dia begitu saja..."

"Setelah kau menyuapinya?" lanjut Chanyeol.

"Menyuapinya?!"

"Aku harus menyimpan barang-barangku di suatu tempat, Mr Wu. Paling-paling hanya satu-dua jam," tambahnya. "Mungkin." Lalu, "Kau tinggal memberinya semangkuk makanan bayi dan membuat sebotol susu... Kau bisa membaca petunjuknya di kaleng. Popoknya ada di lemari di sebelah bak cuci piring. Kau tahu bagaimana cara mengganti popok, kan?"

"Kau serius?"

"Sangat." Chanyeol menatap Kris dan mencoba melawan rasa panas yang seakan-akan membakar tubuhnya hingga meleleh. Itu tidak gampang. "Memangnya kau tidak?"

Kris angkat tangan. "Baiklah. Oke. Aku yang akan memindahkan kotak-kotak itu. Mungkin masih ada tempat di belakang garasi kalau aku menumpuk kotak-kotak itu..."

"Oh, tapi..."

"Apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Kris menunggu, tidak bisa dibodohi dan menganggap Chanyeol sudah selesai bicara. "Tolong berhati-hatilah dengan kardus yang berisi barang-barang keramikku..."

"Apa kardus itu bertanda 'Mudah Pecah'?" selidik Kris dengan tatapan berbahaya seperti hampir meledak.

"Sepertinya tidak. Dan aku tidak begitu pandai mengepak barang. Aku agak terburu-buru waktu pindah."

"Kira-kira kenapa ya," sindir Kris, "Padahal kau kan orang yang menyenangkan untuk diajak berbagi rumah?"

Chanyeol tidak mengacuhkannya. "Aku yakin kau mampu mengatasinya. Sebaiknya kau memeriksa tiap kardus untuk memastikan kau tidak menaruh apa pun di atas barang-barang Royalku..."

"Baiklah!" Kris Wu mulai kehilangan kesabaran, pikir Chanyeol. Kesombongannya yang tajam mulai menumpul. "Baiklah." Ulang Kris lebih berhati-hati. "Aku akan menjaga barang-brang keramikmu. Tapi jangan coba-coba memainkan rantai pintu dan alarmnya lagi."

"Aku janji." Ujar Chanyeol.

Mungkin Chanyeol tidak benar-benar meyakinkan. Atau mungkin pengalaman selama bertahun-tahun di ruang pengadilan sudah mengajar Kris untuk mewaspadai siapa pun yang berjanji semudah itu, karena Kris lalu berkata, "Aku yakin kau menyadari bahwa Sehun tidak punya hak legal apa pun untuk menandatangani surat perjanjian sewa atas rumah ini, Ms Park. Aku yakin pengacara yang bertekad kuat bisa saja membuatmu diusir dalam hitungan hari, kalau dia mau mempersulit keadaan."

Chanyeol tidak meragukannya semenit pun. Dan Kris pengacara yang tekadnya sangat kuat. "Aku tidak akan memain-mainkan rantai pintu lagi," Chanyeol sepakat. Kali ini ia bersungguh-sungguh. "Aku bahkan akan membuatkan secangkir teh untukmu karena telah bersedia membantuku." Sebelum kau pergi, tambah Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Terima kasih," ujar Kris. Tatapannya menunjukkan dia bisa membaca pikiran Chanyeol. "Aku akan sangat senang." Kris juga kedengarannya bersungguh-sungguh. Chanyeol baru menyadari bahwa pria itu terlihat betul-betul letih sewaktu kembali menghadap ke bak cuci piring dan mengangkat mangkuk air yang tadi diisinya. Rasa bersalah menghujam Chanyeol. Ini rumah Kris Wu. Yang diinginkan pria itu hanyalah sedikit ketenangan. Tempat untuk berbaring dan tidur. Sama seperti Chanyeol sendiri.

"Mr Wu..."

"Tolong... kurasa kita sudah tidak perlu berbasa-basi seperti itu, Ms Park. Panggil aku Kris..." Kris tidak menunggu Chanyeol menghinanya dengan menolak menuruti permintaannya. Sebaliknya Kris hanya memutar tubuh dan meletakkan mangkuk itu di depan pintu dapur. "Grady, sini, boy." Seekor anjing muncul dari bawah anak tangga pintu belakang dan dengan rakus mulai minum. Anjing yang sangat besar. Besar dan berbulu kusut, tingginya mencapai paha Kris...

Chanyeol membeku.

Aku benci kucing, begitu juga anjingku. Kris pernah mengatakannya saat terkapar di tengah pecahan telur dan genangan susu di lantai dapur. Chanyeol tidak memperhatikannya waktu itu, yah setidaknya tidak secara serius, karena ia mengira Kris pencuri. Tapi ternyata Kris sama sekali bukan pencuri.

Ini rumahnya. Dan itu anjingnya.

Anjing itulah yang didatangi Kris waktu dia bergegas pergi tadi. Pria itu bukan menghubungi iklan mini lokal untuk mencari flat yang bisa disewa. Kris mungkin mempercayai Sehun untuk menjada rumahnya, tapi dia tidak mempercayakan mobil maupun anjingnya kepada keponakannya itu.

Chanyeol sempat terganggu dengan kehadiran Mao. Ia mengira menghadapi Kris Wu sebagai penyewa merupakan masalah yang sangat besar. Ia sudah berencana berusaha sekuat tenaga dengan menaruh harapan besar pada Taehyung untuk membuat Kris tidak betah disini.

Sekarang seluruh kengerian dan situasi saat ini akhirnya menghantam Chanyeol. Ia merintih dan berusaha merapat ke dinding di belakangnya. Ia tidak terlalu suka kucing, tapi ia bisa menoleransi mereka. Tapi anjing... anjing sih lain masalah...

Kris berbalik saat mendengar pekikan tertahan Chanyeol. Saat itu juga ia tahu ia sudah menemukan kelemahan Chanyeol. "Kenapa? Ada masalah apa?" tanya Kris, padahal ia tahu. Tidak perlu jadi orang jenius untuk menyimpulkan bahwa penyewanya itu ketakutan setengah mati pada anjingnya. Kris tahu ia menang.

Dan kalah.

Chanyeol merapat ke dinding, menempel disana, seolah-olah ingin menghilang ke dalamnya. Ia menjerit lemah, menunjukkan perasaannya yang kacau dan menderita. Ini lebih dari sekedar rasa takut. Walaupun kris sangat ingin lepas dari Chanyeol dan bayinya yang mengganggu, ia tidak bisa bersikap sekejam itu.

"Tidak apa-apa," ujar Kris hati-hati, suaranya menenangkan, "Grady tidak akan menyakitimu." Tapi bahkan saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu pun Kris menyadari bahwa Chanyeol tidak bisa diajak bicara. Kris mengangkat mangkuk Grady dan memindahkannya keluar. Anjing itu menengadah, menaikkan alisnya yang berbulu kasar dengan kaget. "Maaf, boy. Pengaturan sementara." Lalu Kris mendorong anjing itu keluar dan menutup pintu.

Chanyeol merosot di dinding, dan sebelum Kris bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri ia sudah melintasi dapur dan memeluknya. "Ms Park..." Ya Tuhan, betapa konyolnya kata itu, melihat bagaimana Chanyeol gemetar dalam pelukannya, ketika ia bisa merasakan nafas Chanyeol yang panik dan tersengal-sengal di lehernya sendiri, mencium aroma sabun yang menyelimuti kulit wanita itu. "Chanyeol... sudahlah, tidak apa-apa." Chanyeol masih bersandar padanya, gemetar ketakutan. "Kau aman. Sungguh. Dia tidak bisa menyentuhmu. Aku sudah menyuruhnya keluar." Tenggelam dalam ketakutannya sendiri, Chanyeol tidak mendengar Kris terus menggumamkan kata-kata lembut dan menenangkan yang biasa diucapkannya untuk menenangkan anak kecil atau mengendalikan kuda yang gugup.

Kata-katanya tidak penting. Tapi suara dan sentuhannya menimbulkan rasa aman yang dibutuhkan Chanyeol. Kris semakin erat mendekapnya, bibirnya menyapu rambut dan dahi Chanyeol, sambil terus membelai punggungnya dengan kelembutan menentramkan. Kelembutan yang berasal dari suatu tempat yang sudah lama ditinggalkan Kris, suatu tempat jauh dalam dirinya yang telah membeku dan menutup diri dan emosi yang berisiko.

Sepanjang hari Chanyeol terus-menerus memukuli dinding es dalam diri Kris dengan suaranya, senyumnya, dan sekarang dengan kebutuhan wanita itu untuk dipeluk, dilindungi. Jadi ketika akhirnya Chanyeol bergerak, gemetar dalam pelukannya, dan menengadah dengan sepasang matanya yang besar, muram, berkabut... Kris lupa alasannya memeluk wanita itu, melupakan semuanya...

Chanyeol tahu ia sedang mempermalukan dirinya sendiri, ia tahu sangatlah bodoh ketakutan seperti itu, tapi menyadari hal itu tidak ada gunanya. Begini lebih berguna. Dipeluk oleh Kris, mendengar pria itu menggumamkan kata-kata yang menenangkan di telinganya, kelembutan yang manis...

Chanyeol menengadah, mencoba mengendalikan diri, menjelaskan. Tapi menengadah sama sekali tidak menolong. Sepasang mata Kris penuh dengan perhatian, kehangatan, dan bintik-bintik keemasan mendominasi warna abu-abu. Dan bibir pria itu, yang tercipta untuk gairah, juga tercipta untuk kelembutan.

Hening sesaat, saat yang sangat singkat ketika apa pun bisa terjadi.

Lalu Kris menciumnya.

Sudah begitu lama Kris menyingkirkan jauh-jauh kelembutan bibir wanita yang seperti sutra, sentuhan lembut yang dengan mudah bisa berubah menjadi kobaran yang bisa menghanguskan jiwa.

Gula-gula dan brendi, manis dan penuh kekuatan, bibir Chanyeol meniupkan kehidupan dalam diri Kris, menyalakan obor yang membakar darahnya, mencairkan setiap sisa es saat api itu mengalir melalui pembuluh darahnya, memanaskan, dan membangkitkan gairah yang sudah terlalu lama dipendamnya.

Chanyeol lupa kenapa ia takut tadi. Melupakan semua janji yang sudah dibuatnya untuk tidak menanggapi ketertarikan dalam waktu singkat dan bertindak impulsif. Tidak ada apa pun dalam pikirannya kecuali rasa bibir Kris, aroma kulitnya, dan untuk beberapa saat yang penuh kebahagiaan Chanyeol meninggalkan dunia nyata dan membiarkan dirinya terhanyut...

"Chanyeol..." Chanyeol menengadah dan angan-angannya menguap. Ciuman itu seperti dongeng yang sempurna, bernilai sepuluh dalam skala sepuluh tanpa perlu latihan. Wajah Kris mengatakan hal yang berbeda. Dia tampak bingung, putus asa... Yah, dia kan pengacara. Mungkin pria itu mengira Chanyeol berniat menuntutnya.

Saat mulai sadar, Kris memutuskan otaknya pasti sudah kacau. Hanya itu jawabannya, alasan lainnya terlalu mengerikan untuk dipikirkan, sama seperti melongok ke jurang yang dlaam. Tidak ada, tidak ada yang bisa menggodanya menyusuri jalan yang membawanya menuju rasa sakit yang begitu dalam...

"Chanyeol..." Chanyeol menyadari Kris sedang berusaha minta maaf. Bahkan saat ini otak pengacara itu sedang menyusun permintaan maaf yang pantas. Well, sialan dia, Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan Kris meminta maaf karena sudah menciumnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tuntut Chanyeol.

"Kau sedang histeris. Kau membuat bayimu ketakutan." Taehyung, yang bereaksi terhadap suara Chanyeol yang tajam, mulai merengek.

Histeris? Apa tadi ia histeris? Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, mengusap-usap dahinya, dan tubuhnya bergidik. Ya, pasti begitu. Ia benar-benar membuat dirinya tampak bodoh. "Cara yang bagus," ujar Chanyeol, berusaha bergurau.

"Yang pasti cara itu berhasil."

"Tidak sekasar tamparan," Kris mengiyakan, menyamai usaha Chanyeol untuk mencairkan suasana. Dan waktu Chanyeol membuka matanya lagi, ia melihat mata Kris menunjukkan rasa prihatin. Tidak lebih, ia pasti hanya mengkhayalkan rasa panas maupun gairah yang membara tadi.

"Itu gara-gara sh..shock. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri. Aku pasti bisa mengatasinya kalau aku tahu lebih dulu..." Benar-benar konyol. Chanyeol seharusnya berdiri di atas kedua kakinya sendiri, bukannya bersandar pada Kris Wu seperti makhluk malang yang kakinya tidak bertulang. Kalau terus bersikap seperti ini, Kris akan berpikir Chanyeol ingin pria itu menciumnya lagi. "Dia sangat b..besar." Chanyeol merasa dirinya lebih tepat disebut makhluk yang bodoh.

Kris bernafas lega saat bahaya sudah berlalu. Ketika mereka kembali berperan seperti dua orang asing. "Makin besar tubuhnya, makin jinak," ujar Kris.

"Makin besar tubuhnya, makin besar gigi mereka. Anjing jenis apa dia?"

"Grady? Dia wolfhound Irlandia."

"Wolfhound..." ulang Chanyeol lemah.

"Aku minta maaf, Chanyeol. Seharusnya aku memperingatkanmu. Aku lupa Grady cenderung menakutkan waktu pertama kali melihatnya. Dia sebenarnya sejinak domba. Aku janji."

"Mmm. Orang-orang selalu bilang begitu, benar kan? Sebelum anjing mereka yang jinak dan tidak-akan-melukai-seekor-lalat-pun menancapkan giginya di pergelangan kakimu."

Kedengarannya Chanyeol berbicara berdasarkan pengalaman. "Dalam kasus Grady, aku bersumpah menyatakan yang sebenar-benarnya," ujar Kris, berusaha membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lagi.

"Aku lebih senang kalau dia sendiri yang bersumpah, kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"Dengar, umurnya sebelas tahun," ujar Kris, berusaha menenangkan Chanyeol. "Dia mungkin tidak perlu alat bantu untuk berjalan, tapi untuk ukuran anjing, dia sudah termasuk anjing tua." Harusnya Kris membantu Chanyeol duduk. Melakukan sesuaru yang berguna, seperti membuatkan secangkir teh manis hangat, tapi Kris tidak ingin melepaskannya. Chanyeol terasa sangat tepat dalam pelukannya. Wangi tubuhnya juga menyenangkan. Rasanya seperti berjalan di antara perpohonan yang menyegarkan. "Grady anjing istriku..." Kris berhenti. Istriku. Kris tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia mengucapkan kata itu. "Jesica memeliharanya sejak Grady masih kecil." Lalu Kris tersenyum. "Well, sejak Grady masih anak anjing. Hadiah Natal."

"Walaupun begitu, dia meninggalkannya bersamamu." Chanyeol mengatakannya seolah-olah hal itu merupakan beban berat. Dan di satu sisi memang terasa berat.

" _Kami tidak akan lama." Jesica berdiri di ambang pintu ruang kerja. "Hanya pemeriksaan rutin Sophia ke klinik. Aku tidak bisa membawa Grady, tapi dia akan menemanimu..."_

"Sudah berapa lama dia pergi?"

"Apa?" Kris kelihatan seperti berada di tempat yang sangat jauh, pikir Chanyeol. "Oh." Kris memejamkan matanya sejenak. Chanyeol rupanya berpikir ia dan Jesica bercerai dan Kris tidak mau menjelaskan yang sebenarnya.

"Sepuluh tahun. Hampir sepuluh tahun."

Dengan ragu Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh pipi Kris, berusaha membawa Kris kembali padanya. "Kau tidak menganggap memelihara anjing itu suatu kesalahan?" Oh Tuhan, Chanyeol tidak percaya ia mengatakan hal itu! Pasti karena kurang tidur, ketakutan... "Lupakan aku mengatakan itu. Kumohon." Chanyeol menjauh sebelum Kris sempat melakukannya. Tapi Kris menangkap tangannya, memegangnya, wajahnya berkerut membentuk senyum yang pasti sering dilakukannya dulu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lupakan saja. Bisakah kau mencapai kursi itu sekarang?"

"Aku pi..pikir begitu."

Kris tersenyum walaupun Chanyeol sedikit menyinggung perasaannya karena membicarakan anjing Jesica seperti itu. Kris nyaris tidak mempercayainya. Tapi Chanyeol tidak bermaksud menyakiti hatinya, wanita itu baru pulih dari shock, belum bisa berpikir jernih. Dalam hal itu Kris sendiri ikut bersalah, dan kalau ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya dan membiarkan Chanyeol mengetahui dia sudah menyakitinya, wanita itu pasti akan merasa malu dan ngeri oleh ucapannya tadi. Kris bisa melihat Chanyeol sudah cukup merasah bersalah, ia berutang senyuman itu pada Chanyeol dan ia rasa Jesica akan setuju dengan tindakannya ini. "Kemarilah, duduk disini. Aku akan mengambilkan segelas brendi."

"Tidak. Tidak, aku tidak..."

"Tidak minum?"

"Tidak suka brendi." Chanyeol hampir tidak berani menatap Kris, takut kalau senyum itu bukanlah senyum, melainkan seringai meremehkan. Sebaliknya Chanyeol melihat ke pintu. "Dia tidak bisa masuk, kan?"

"Tidak kecuali dia belajar menggunakan pegangan pintu waktu aku pergi." Kemudian, karena bersikap acuh tak acuh tidak akan membantu, Kris berjongkok dan menengadah menatap wajah Chanyeol. "Kau takut pada semua anjing atau hanya yang besar?"

"Umm... semua an..anjing." mengucapkannya saja sudah cukup buruk. "Walaupun mungkin yang kecil itu yang paling mengerikan. Sebagian kecil." Kaki chanyeol berkedut, seakan mengenang rasa sakit, dan ia mengulurkan tangannya ke bawah, mengusap bekas luka lama yang terletak di atas tulang pergelangan kakinya.

Anjing terrier, pikir Kris, jenis yang suka menancapkan giginya dan tidak akan melepaskan gigitannya. "Ya, aku mengerti. Well, aku janji padamu bahwa Grady tidak menggigit. Tapi aku akan mengunci pintu belakang sebelum aku pergi."

"Pergi?" Kris menyadari bahwa Chanyeol yang merasa malu akibat ciuman tadi yang mereka berdua tahu bukan gara-gara histeris serta kelancangan kata-katanya, sedari tadi mengelak untuk menatapnya. Saat Kris mengatakan akan pergi, Chanyeol langsung menengadah. "Pergi kemana?"

Ya Tuhan, sangatlah mudah untuk mengusir Chanyeol keluar, pikirnya. Biarkan Grady masuk, tuliskan selembar cek, dan Chanyeol sudah pasti masuk taksi sebelum petugas parkir datang menyuruh Kris segera memindahkan mobilnya. Tapi betapa pun Kris menginginkan Chanyeol pergi, ia tidak bisa mengusirnya seperti itu. "Memindahkan kardus-kardusmu dan memindahkan mobilku dari jalan sebelum diderek." Kris meluruskan tubuhnya, melintasi ruangan menuju pintu, dan memutar kuncinya. Untuk sementara Grady akan cukup senang berbaring di bawah kursi kebun. "Nah, sudah terkunci." Lalu, berjaga-jaga seandainya semua ini hanya sandiwara, karena dengan pintu belakang terkunci dan rantainya terpasang di pintu depan Kris tidak akan bisa masuk lagi, Kris mengantongi kuncinya. Seorang wanita akan melakukan apa pun utnuk melindungi anaknya. Apa pun.

Chanyeol masih kelihatan tidak senang. "Aku akan melakukannya secepat yang aku bisa," tambah Kris.

Chanyeol tidak berusaha mengingatkan Kris untuk berhati-hati dengan barang-barang keramiknya. Kris tidak berusaha mengingatkan Chanyeol untuk memasang rantai. Kris menduga Chanyeol tidak akan beranjak dari kursi itu dalam waktu singkat.

Taehyung, yang sudah kesal karena tidak diperhatikan, akhirnya berhenti terisak pelan dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

"Oh, sayang, kau lapar, ya? Maafkan aku!"

Kris memperhatikan saat Chanyeol melupakan rasa takutnya dan melintasi dapur untuk mencium bayi yang sangat disayanginya, melepas ikatan kursi supaya bisa mengangkat Taehyung, dan memberinya perhatian penuh. Pemandangan ibu beresama anaknya itu mendorong Kris keluar dari dapur untuk menumpahkan perasaannya pada barang-barang yang berserakan di garasi.

Kris mengisi dan memindahkan kardus-kardus sambil berpikir tentang Chanyeol serta bayinya. Chanyeol tidak mengenakan cincin, hampir dipastikan tidak menikah. Jadi apa yang terjadi pada ayah Taehyung? Apa mereka masih terus berhubungan?

Dan memangnya kenapa dia peduli? Satu ciuman tidak berarti apa-apa. "Tidak ada artinya," ujar Kris keras-keras untuk mempertegas maksudnya. Chanyeol adalah masalah rumit yang tidak bisa ditanganinya. Bayinya hanya semakin memperumit keadaan. Wanita itu harus pergi.

.

Chanyeol masih gemetar saat Taehyung sudah menghabiskan sebotol makanan bayi. Botol itu dikirim Baekhyun beserta instruksi panjang lebar tentang bagaimana dan kapan Taehyung harus memakannya. Tapi apakah anjingnya ataukah tuannya yang menyebabakan tubuh Chanyeol gemetar, sulit untuk dikatakan.

Anjing yang pernah menyerang Chnayeol waktu kecil dulu meninggalkan bekas luka samar di kakinya, tanpa luka permanen. Hanya bekas yang hilang seiring waktu. Luka itu masih bisa ditanggungnya. Jongin menyisakan luka emosional. Apakah rekasinya terhadap Kris Wu, bagaimana ia menanggapi ciuman pria itu tadi, menandakan bahwa luka emosional itu juga sudah mulai memudar? Hanya bagian dari proses belajar? Atau itu hanya peringatan bahwa dirinya belum belajar apa pun?

Histeris? Apakah tadi ia benar-benar histeris? "bagaimana menurutmu, sayang?" tanya Chanyeol pada Taehyung, menggunakan suara lembut yang digunakan kakak iparnya yang pintar saat sedang mersa bahagia bersama bayinya. Tadinya Chanyeol tidak mengerti, bagaimanapun juga taehyung sudah mengubahnya, karena tiba-tiba semuanya jadi masuk akal. Taehyung kelihatannya menyukainya, karena dia balas tersenyum. Chanyeol membersihkan wajah Taehyung dan mengangkatnya dari kursinya. "Oh, kau kira ini lucu, ya?" Chanyeol menggelitiknya dan Taehyung tertawa.

Saat itulah Chanyeol menyadari kenapa Taehyung sangat bahagia. "Taehyung! Sayang! Gigimu sudah tumbuh satu! Oh, syukurlah!" Chanyeol berbalik saat Kris Wu meletakkan sebuah kotak di atas meja dapur.

"Yang satu ini," ujar Kris dengan suara yang menunjukkan bahwa Chanyeol tidak memiliki alasan untuk tersenyum, "Tidak muat."

"Benarkah? Oh, well, mungkin itu bisa ditaruh di atas, dalam kamar penuh kotak itu bersama barang-barang bekas lainnya." Kemudian, karena Chanyeol tiba-tiba merasa puas dengan hidup, dengan dirinya, dengan Taehyung dan tak ada orang lain yang bisa diajaknya berbagi berita itu, Chanyeol berkata, "Dia mendapat gigi pertamanya! Lihat!"

Kris tidak terkesan, dia tetap menjaga jarak, bergeming untuk melihat keajaiban kecil ini. "Tidakkah seharusnya kau berbagi peristiwa sekali seumur hidup ini dengan ayah Taehyung?" tanya Kris.

Wajah Chanyeol memerah kesal saat ia menyadari kata-katanya bisa menjadi perangkap bagi dirinya sendiri. "Ayahnya?" ulangnya, berusaha mengulur waktu. "Dia punya ayah, kan?"

"Tentu saja dia punya ayah." Chanyeol tahu ia tidak bisa terus berpura-pura. Baekhyun dan Luhan akan kembali dalam satu atau dua hari lagi. Chanyeol tidak suka harus berbohong pada Kris dengan tidak menceritakan yang sebenarnya, dan hampir tergoda untuk berterus terang dan bertekuk lutut memohon belas kasihan Kris. Dulu itu tidak berhasil dengan Kim Heechil dari Residents Association Taplow Towers. Tapi Chanyeol menduga mereka memang sedang menimbang-nimbang kembali keputusan untuk mengizinkannya menyewa apartemen di tempat kediaman mereka yang terhormat. Chanyeol berusaha kelihatan setua mungkin saat wawancara, tapi ia tetap saja lupa. Mereka mungkin lega karena punya alasan untuk mengusirnya...

"Kris..."

"Kalau dia anakku, aku pasti ingin tahu," sela Kris. "Aku tidak akan melepaskannya dari pandanganku." Kata-kata Kris itu terdengar penuh perasaan dan ada kesuraman dalam matanya yang membuat Chanyeol berpikir lagi ada hasrat yang terpendam disana. Apakah Kris punya anak laki-laki? Istrinya mempersulit Kris menemui anaknya? Meninggalkan anjing itu, membawa anak mereka. Kris tidak menunggu Chanyeol bicara, melainkan langsung mengangkat kotak itu. "Aku akan membawa ini ke atas," sergahnya kasar.

"Terima kasih." Chanyeol berbalik, mengangkat botol taehyung untuk memeriksa temperaturnya. Kemudian, saat Taehyung menyedot susunya dengan lapar, terpikir oleh Chanyeol bahwa 'teman barunya' itu pasti lapar juga. "Kau mau kubuatkan sandwich atau sesuatu?" tawarnya. Kata-kata 'sebelum kau pergi' yang tak terucapkan sekali lagi menggantung di antara mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC...**

 **.**

 _Ia merasa hangat dan nyaman dan merasa sedang berbaring dalam kehangatan payudara wanita yang nyaman..._

 _Payudara wanita._


	6. Chapter 6

**BABY ON LOAN**

 **(Remake by Liz Fielding)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol (GS) & Kris Wu**

 **.**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Park Luhan & Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Oh Sehun (GS)**

 **Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **Kin Jongin**

 **Baby! Park Taehyung**

 **Zhang Yixing (GS)**

 **Jesica Jung**

 **Etc.**

 **.**

 **Genre:**

 **Tentukan sendiri ^^**

 **.**

 **Rate:**

 **Tentukan sendiri ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MAAF TYPO! SELAMAT MEMBACA... ^^**

.

 _ **Preview**_

" _Kalau dia anakku, aku pasti ingin tahu," sela Kris. "Aku tidak akan melepaskannya dari pandanganku." Kata-kata Kris itu terdengar penuh perasaan dan ada kesuraman dalam matanya yang membuat Chanyeol berpikir lagi ada hasrat yang terpendam disana. Apakah Kris punya anak laki-laki? Istrinya mempersulit Kris menemui anaknya? Meninggalkan anjing itu, membawa anak mereka. Kris tidak menunggu Chanyeol bicara, melainkan langsung mengangkat kotak itu. "Aku akan membawa ini ke atas," sergahnya kasar._

" _Terima kasih." Chanyeol berbalik, mengangkat botol taehyung untuk memeriksa temperaturnya. Kemudian, saat Taehyung menyedot susunya dengan lapar, terpikir oleh Chanyeol bahwa 'teman barunya' itu pasti lapar juga. "Kau mau kubuatkan sandwich atau sesuatu?" tawarnya. Kata-kata 'sebelum kau pergi' yang tak terucapkan sekali lagi menggantung di antara mereka..._

.

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

Kris menimbang-nimbang beberapa saat. Ia mengangguk dan berkata, "Terima kasih. Kau baik sekali."

Chanyeol mendengar sedikit nada tajam dalam suaranya, menunjukkan Kris tahu Chanyeol tidak bersungguh-sungguh. Itu tidak sepenuhnya benar, tapi mungkin lebih bijaksana untuk membiarkan Kris berpikir begitu.

"Bukan masalah kok. Lagi pula aku berniat membuat sandwich untukku sendiri," Chanyeol meyakinkannya. Ia tidak ingin Kris berpikir ia mau bersusah payah untuk membuat Kris merasa betah. "Ada permintaan khusus?"

Kris langsung menyesali nada tajamnya tadi, ia tidak tahu situasi apa yang dialami Chanyeol. Ia tidak berhak menghakiminya. Chanyeol mungkin ada di rumahnya, tapi wanita itu sama sekali tidak berniat mempersulit hidupnya, Sehun lah yang harus disalakan. Kris mengangkat bahu. "Apa saja asal bukan ikan tumbuk atau daging ayam cincang," ujar Kris.

Chanyeol menatapnya sesaat. Apa Kris bermaksud menyindir? Mata pria itu sedikit berkerut dan ujung bibirnya sedikit terangkat seolah menahan tawa. Atau bercanda?

Sebelum Chanyeol sempat memahaminya, Kris sudah setengah jalan menaiki tangga.

Mungkin lebih baik begitu, pikir Chanyeol agak jengkel, kemudian berkonsentrasi mengganti popok Taehyung. Ia berusaha keras menjauhkan Kris Wu dan sepasang mata kelabu dengan bintik-bintik keemasan yang sangat mengganggu itu dari pikirannya. Banyak pekerjaan yang membuatnya sibuk. Pertama-tama sederetan orang yang harus diteleponnya, klien-klien potensial yang tidak akan mau dibiarkan terus menunggu.

Dan sekarang Chanyeol malah berjanji membuatkan makan siang untuk tuan rumahnya yang kelihatannya berusaha menarik diri. Kapan aku belajar menutup mulut? Pikir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membuat setumpuk sandwich keju. Ia menaruh beberapa di piring untuk dirinya sendiri, lalu menutupi sisanya. Lalu sambil menggendong Taehyung di pinggulnya, ia menaiki tangga.

"Mr Wu?" pria itu minta dipanggil Kris saja, tapi Chanyeol merasa semuanya akan lebih sederhana kalau mereka tetap mempertahankan sikap formal. Cara Kris Wu memeluknya saat ia ketakutan akibat anjing itu, bagaimana perasaannya saat pria itu memeluknya, sudah meyakinkan Chanyeol akan kerumitan yang bisa terjadi.

Memangnya sejak kapan Kris menemukan bahwa untuk mengatasi histeria, ciuman lebih manjur dibanding tamparan? Bukannya Chanyeol mengeluh. Ia bersedia menerima ciuman itu kapan pun, kalau pria itu yang mencium...

Chanyeol terdiam. Itulah sebabnya kenapa semua ini begitu rumit.

Kris Wu meninggalkan kardus-kardus Chanyeol di ruang belajar dan bukannya di gudang, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan pria itu. Chanyeol meletakkan piring dan mencari pria itu. "Mr Wu?" panggilnya.

"Sandwichmu ada di..." Chanyeol berhenti di ambang pintu kamar tidur. Kris Wu berbaring di tempat tidur Chanyeol. Atau apakah itu tempat tidur Kris? Bukankah pemilik lebih berhak atas benda yang tengah dipersengketakan? Kalau benar begitu, Kris sudah mendapatkan tempat tidurnya, karena pria itu telentang di atasnya dan tampaknya tidur nyenyak. "Dapur," lanjut Chanyeol sambil mendesah.

Chanyeol meletakkan Taehyung di tempat tidurnya, memutar kotak musik kecilnya yang memainkan lagu nina bobo, dan berdiri di samping Taehyung. Ia membelai pipi keponakannya itu, berusaha tidak mengacuhkan pria yang berbaring di tempat tidur di belakangnya. Bayi yang malang. Mungkin sekarang setelah giginya sudah tumbuh, Taehyung tidak terlalu rewel lagi.

Chanyeol menyelimuti Taehyung dan dengan enggan berbalik dari Taehyung ke arah pria yang tertidur itu. Di balik tekadnya untuk mengenyahkan pria itu dari hidupnya, Chanyeol tidak bisa marah. Kris pasti benar-benar kelelahan, hal yang membuat Chanyeol bersimpati.

Keninginan untuk berbaring di samping Kris dan ikut menikmati tidur siang sangat sulit untuk ditolaknya.

Tapi apakah tempat tidurnya atau pria yang berbaring disana yang sangat menggoda Chanyeol? Bagi seseorang yang sudah pernah dikhianati pria, yang tahu betapa kecil arti sebuah ciuman, menentukan hal itu seharusnya mudah. Sebaliknya, ledakan tiba-tiba dari perasaan tertekan yang ditimbulkan Kris Wu mendidih ke permukaan. Ledakan itu mengubah apa yang seharusnya menjadi keputusan yang mudah, sesuatu yang tidak perlu pertimbangan sama sekali, menjadi pertanyaan dengan banyak pilihan.

Sambil menahan diri untuk tidak menguap dan mengabaikan godaan tempat tidur atau pria diatasnya, Chanyeol memutuskan mengambil pilihan yang mudah dan pergi. Sambil berbalik menjauh, ia berjingkat-jingkat menuju pintu.

Taehyung rupanya tidak terima. Segera setelah Chanyeol menghilang dari pandangannya, dia mulai merengek sedih.

"Shh," bisik Chanyeol. "Biarkan pria malang itu tidur." Rengekan Taehyung makin menjadi-jadi. Sialan! Kalau saja Kris memberi peringatan sebelumnya bahwa dia mau tidur, Chanyeol pasti sudah memindahkan tempat tidur bayi ke ruang kerja. Tapi, mungkin Kris tidak berniat tidur. Seandainya iya, maka pria itu tidak akan mengatakan 'ya' saat ditawari sandwich. Dia pasti akan melepaskan lebih dari sekedar sepatunya dan menyelinap ke bawah selimut.

Ada sekotak obat penghilang rasa sakit di samping tempat tidur, mungkin obat-obatan yang diberikan untuk pria itu sewaktu di rumah sakit. Mungkin dia sudah menelan dua pil dan itulah yang membuatnya tertidur. Ditambah jetlag dan kejadian selama 24 jam yang dialaminya, tidak perlu banyak obat untuk bisa membuatnya tidur. Kris mungkin akan tidur sampai pagi.

Chanyeol perlahan-lahan duduk di ujung tempat tidur dan memutar ulang lagu ninabobo tadi. Setelah dua hari yang melelahkan, tidur sampai pagi kedengarannya enak. Chanyeol terpaksa menahan diri untuk tidak menguap lebar-lebar saat lagu sayup-sayup yang menghinoptis itu mulai membuainya.

Chanyeol melompat berdiri. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk tidur, banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikannya. Taehyung langsung mulai merengek lagi. Chanyeol berdiri mematung, terombang ambing antara tempat tidur bayi dan pintu.

"Chanyeol, kalau kau duduk diam di tempat dia bisa melihatmu, dia pasti akan tidur."

Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya. Kris tidak kelihatn berbeda. Matanya masih tertutup dan dia tidak bergerak. "Kukira kau sedang tidur."

"Begitu juga aku." Alunan pertama dari lagu ninabobo itu merasuk dalam otaknya seperti palu. "Kombinasi dari kotak musik, bayi itu, dan kau yang melompat naik turun seperti mainan jack in the box memaksaku bangun."

"Maaf. Aku akan memindahkan tempat tidur bayinya..."

Mata Kris yang tampak berat hanya terbuka setengah. Chanyeol kelihatan kelelahan, dan mengingat malam yang dilaluinya, itu tidak mengejutkan. "Kau tidak akan memindahkan tempat tidurnya," tukas Kris tegas. "Kau akan berbaring dan diam selama sepuluh menit penuh. Saat itu Taehyung dan aku pasti sudah terlelap." Kalau beruntung Chanyeol juga akan tertidur. "Setelah itu kau bisa segera keluar dan melakukan apa pun yang sepertinya begitu penting."

"Kau tidak mengerti."

Tidak ada tunjangan finansial, pikir Kris. Chanyeol harus mencukupi hidupnya sendiri dan itu pasti sangat berat. Tapi wanita itu juga perlu istirahat. "Sepuluh menit tidak akan membuat banyak perbedaan. Bagaimana jika itu bisa membuat Taehyung lebih cepat?" Kris membiarkan Chanyeol memilih pilihan yang masuk akal. Wanita itu tidak mengecewakannya.

"Mungkin kau benar."

"Aku selalu benar," ujarnya saat Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya dengan ragu-ragu ke tempat tidur. Taehyung, yang tanpa menjadi kaki tangan Kris, mengawasi setiap gerakan bibinya, siap menangis bila Chanyeol menghilang. "Lepaskan sepatumu dan naikkan kakimu. Anak itu sangat pintar, kau tidak bisa menipunya dengan setengah berbaring begitu."

"Mr Wu."

"Kris." Matanya tetap mengawasi langit-langit. "Lebih baik kita tidak memanggil secara formal kalau kita akan berbagi tempat tidur, bukankah begitu, Chanyeol?"

"Kita tidak berbagi tempat tidur!" Kris hanya menepuk ruang di sebelahnya. "Kris kupikir ini tidak..."

"Jangan. Berpikir. Setidaknya jangan keras-keras. Berbaringlah dan diam. Tolong." Kris lalu memejamkan matanya untuk meyakinkan Chanyeol. Rasa kantuk yang tadi perlahan-lahan menguasainya dan diusahakan untuk dihilangkan, sekarang harus dibiarkannya. Sekarang kegelapan merangkak sedikit demi sedikit di mata Chanyeol.

Selain merasa bersalah karena sudah mengganggu Kris, Chanyeol juga merasa agak bodoh karena begitu cemas untuk berbaring di samping pria yang hanya memiliki satu keinginan yaitu 'Tidur'. Ia menendang lepas sepatunya dan berbaring di samping Kris. Mereka tidak bersentuhan, tapi Chanyeol sangat menyadari kehangatan tubuh yang tegap dan maskulin yang jaraknya hanya sejauh uluran tangan. Ia dapat mencium aroma kulit Kris bercampur aroma seprai yang baru dicuci.

Lagu ninabobo itu perlahan-lahan berhenti. Taehyung menggunakan sendiri lagu pengantar tidurnya. Tidak akan sampai sepuluh menit. Lima menit saja sudah lebih dari cukup, lalu Chanyeol akan bangun dan meninggalkan mereka berdua tidur. Ia merasa tenang, tenggelam dalam aroma lavender kain linen dan memejamkan matanya.

Kris, yang berbaring diam di samping Chanyeol, tersenyum mendengarkan nafas wanita itu yang mulai berirama lembut. Ia menyadari bahwa dengan latihan, lebih mudah mengendalikan wanita itu.

Kris bergerak, berusaha membuka matanya yang berat, mencoba mengingat dimana dirinya berada, dan memisahkan mimpi dan kenyataan. Ia mengulur-ulur waktu. Ia merasa hangat dan nyaman dan merasa sedang berbaring dalam kehangatan payudara wanita yang nyaman... 'Payudara wanita'.

Dari balik kabut akibat obat penghilang rasa sakit yang mengaburkan ingatannya, Kris tahu itu salah. Tak ada kenyamanan. Tidak disini, tidak dimanapun.

Tapi payudara tempat kepalanya bersandar sangat lembut dan manis seperti yang senantiasa menghantui mimpinya. Dan jauh lebih hangat. Ia harus bergerak, memisahkan kenyataan dan khayalan, meskipun sebenarnya ia lebih senang tetap berada di tempatnya sekarang. Kris menepis rambut yang menyangkut di bulu matanya, rambut sungguhan yang terasa seperti sutra di jarinya. Ia berjuang membangunkan otaknya yang masih mengantuk. Tentunya tidak ada mimpi yang senyata itu, kan? Dan kali ini ketika matanya terbuka, ia tidak memejamkannya lagi.

Chanyeol.

Wanita itu tidak kelihatan seperti mimpi, tapi t-shirt dan celana baggynya tidak bisa menipu Kris. Ia tahu apa yang tersembunyi di balik pakaian itu. Dan wajah itu tersenyum begitu natural. Chanyeol harus berusaha sangat keras untuk kelihatan marah, saat dia benar-benar marah sekalipun. Bahkan dalam tidurpun bibirnya sedikit membuka, memperlihatkan giginya sekilas, seolah-olah mengundang Kris untuk menciumnya.

Saat itu Kris tahu persis bagaimana perasaan pangeran sewaktu menemukan Putri Tidur. Dan untuk sesaat, sekejap, ia menyerah pada godaan itu, bibirnya menyapu bibir Chanyeol yang lembut. Seandainya ia percaya pada keajaiban, pada dongeng, ia sendiri yang akan terbangun dari kutukan... Janji itu sudah ada di sana semenjak ia menarik pergelangan kaki Chanyeol dan dikonfirmasi dari jarak dekat oleh sepasang mata berwarna biru jernih yang terperanjat.

Kris mengira dirinya sudah mendapat masalah saat berjalan ke kamar mandi dan menemukan Chanyeol tertidur dalam bath tub. Kris baru menyadari bahwa saat itu sama sekali tidak bisa dianggap masalah, ketika Chanyeol bergerak, menggerakkan kepalanya, dan makin merapat. Lalu Chanyeol, yang kelihatannya mulai menyadari bahwa ada yang tidak beres, langsung terdiam. Matanya terbuka, belum sepenuhnya sadar, tapi hampir sadar. Ini baru masalah.

Sesaat tidak ada yang terjadi. Dalam keremangan cahaya, dengan bingung Chanyeol memisahkan bayangan yang dilihatnya dengan apa yang ia pikir dilihatnya. Keningnya berkerut. "Jongin?" gumam Chanyeol setengah mengantuk.

Jongin? Rasa cemburu yang tak terduga menusuk Kris. "Siapa Jongin?" tanyanya, kata-kata itu terlontar sebelum ia sempat mencegahnya.

"Apa?" Chanyeol mengerjap, masih setengah mengantuk.

"Apakah dia ayah Taehyung?"

Chanyeol merasa kacau. Tidur siang mengaburkan pikirannya, membuatnya tak siap untuk apa pun... Lalu kesadaran menghantamnya seperti baru saja mencium minyak angin, menjernihkan otaknya, membuatnya sadar di mana ia berada dan dengan siapa ia sudah berbagi tempat tidur. Dan Chanyeol pun mengerang. "Oh, tidak. Aku tidak percaya. Aku ketiduran."

"Kau membutuhkannya."

Dan bukan hanya di sebelah Kris, tampaknya ia malah menghambur ke dalam pelukan pria itu. Ini mulai jadi kebiasaan. Pertama di lantai dapur, kemudian gara-gara anjing itu... Apa yang bisa dikatakannya? Apa anggapan Kris?

"Kita harus berhenti bertemu seperti ini," ujar Chanyeol. Ia perlu bergerak. Benar-benar bergerak. Ia memerintahkan otaknya, tapi mungkin otaknya masih tidur karena tak ada yang terjadi. "Aku harus bangun," ujarnya, hanya untuk membuktikan bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh.

"Jangan khawatir, Taehyung masih tidur."

Jangan khawatir... "Jangan khawatir!" ulang Chanyeol. Lalu terdiam. Secara logis, ia tahu Kris benar. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkannya. Mereka berdua berpakaian lengkap. Tidak ada yang terjadi. Mereka hanya bergelung seperti yang biasa dilakukan orang...

Logika, pikir Chanyeol, sulit menang melawan pelukan menyeluruh dari pria seperti Kris Wu. Tubuh tinggi, wajah tampan pria dewasa, ditambah kerutan-kerutan wajah yang hanya diperoleh dari pengalaman hidup dan tingkat kematangan.

Dari dekat, dengan sinar matahari samar yang masuk dari ruang depan, Chanyeol bisa melihat pelipis Kris sudah ditumbuhi beberapa helai uban (jangan anggap Kris tua, uban itu akibat tekanan hidup ^^). Ia mengagumi hidung tirus seperti paruh burung elang itu, struktur tulang yang pasti disukai kamera. Ketampanan yang semakin matang seiring bertambahnya usia. Chanyeol yakin Kris pria yang dikagumi ditengah pengadilan kriminal. Mungkin itu sebabnya istri Kris mengakhiri pernikahan mereka dan cepat-cepat pergi, sayang dia tidak membawa anjingnya bersamanya.

"Siapa Jongin?" ualng Kris.

"Apa?" Chanyeol tidak ingin membahas pria itu. "Bukan siapa-siapa. Pria yang pernah tinggal bersamaku untuk beberapa waktu... Aku harus bangun," ujarnya. Kris memegang paha Chanyeol dan tangan pria itu bergerak perlahan, memperkuat pegangannya. "Sungguh," ujar Chanyeol lagi, maksud hati ingin terdengar tegas, tapi sama sekali tidak meyakinkan.

"Seharusnya kau mengambil setiap kesempatan yang kau punya untuk tidur, Chanyeol. Saat kau memiliki bayi, pekerjaan harus dikesampingkan dulu."

"Mudah saja kau bilang begitu. Aku harus menghidupi diriku sendiri."

"Aku mengerti." Jongin sepertinya pria pecundang yang tidak turut membiayai perawatan anaknya. Ataupun Chanyeol. Fakta yang membuat Kris senang, walaupun itu berat untuk Chanyeol.

"Aku meragukannya. Tapi kau benar, aku memang butuh tidur. Tapi sekarang..." sekarang wajahnya terbenam di leher Kris. Chanyeol bisa merasakan denyut nadi Kris di pipinya, bahkan janggut pria itu yang samar-samar menusuk dahinya, serta lengan Kris yang memeluk erat pinggulnya, mendekap Chanyeol di sisinya. Chanyeol tergoda untuk melupakan pekerjaan, memejamkan mata dan tetap tinggal di tempatnya sekarang. Chanyeol melihat Kris punya bekas luka kecil di dagunya. Luka itu sudah lama. Luhan punya luka persis seperti itu yang didapatkannya gara-gara bermain rugby waktu sekolah dulu. Apakah Kris dulu juga pemain rugby?

Apa Kris sudah tertidur lagi? Matanya terpejam. Mungkin seharusnya ia tidak menganggu pria itu, melainkan hanya berbaring diam di situ sampai Taehyung bangun, mungkin ia sendiri bisa mencuri waktu beberapa menit untuk tidur.

Tapi sulit untuk tidur lagi ketika dalam benaknya, pikiran Chanyeol bekerja ekstra keras, kenangan-kenangan bermunculan, hormon-hormon yang telah ditahannya terlalu lama mulai melompat-lompat, dan mengusik hasrat memiliki yang sudah dikuburnya dalam-dalam. Taehyung, Taehyung yang manis, menyelamatkan Chanyeol dengan rengekannya.

"Memang terlalu indah untuk bertahan lama." Kris memindahkan lengannya, membiarkan Chanyeol pergi, mengawasinya saat wanita itu menurunkan t-shirt nya yang kusut, menggendong bayinya yang berharga. Bayi Jongin. Bagaimana pria itu bisa tidak peduli...?

"Kau sadar tidak, bahwa ada makanan bayi di rambutmu?" tanya Kris.

"Oh, terima kasih banyak. Aku benar-benar perlu tahu itu."

"Sama-sama," ujar Kris sambil melompat turun dari tempat tidur. Mungkin berjalan-jalan menghirup udara segar bisa menjernihkan kepalanya dan membuat otaknya bekerja secara efisien seperti biasa. Seandainya ia tetap tinggal disini, satu-satunya hal yang kan bekerja secara efisien sudah pasti tidak ada hubungannya dengan otaknya. "Aku akan mengajak Grady jalan-jalan keluar," ujar Kris dari ambang pintu. "Apa kau akan memasak malam ini, atau aku perlu membawakan sesuatu waktu kembali nanti?"

"Masak?" Maksudnya untuk Chanyeol sendiri, dan Kris bermaksud mengatakan, ada yang bisa kubawakan untukmu? Tapi Chanyeol jelas-jelas salah mengerti karena wajahnya, yang beberapa saat sebelumnya hanya sedikit jengkel, mulai mengernyit, dan Kris melihat ada lebih dari satu cara untuk mengusir penyewa yang tak diinginkannya itu dan lebih cepat lebih baik, bagi mereka berdua.

"Bukankah itu alasan mengapa banyak pria ingin berbagi dengan wanita? Wanita kan benar-benar orang rumahan. Di rumah, bekerja di dapur," tambah Kris, berniat semakin memancing kemarahan Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu kau harus mencari wanita yang bisa memasak dan berharap dia mengundangmu makan malam," Chanyeol meneriakinya saat ia berjalan ke tangga. Taehyung memutuskan ikut meramaikan suasana.

.

"Well, boy," ujar Kris saat Grady melompat berdiri, dengan gembira menyambutnya waktu ia berjalan melewati kebun menuju garasi, "Ternyata gampang sekali." Jadi kenapa ia tidak merasa lebih senang?

Chanyeol memerciki wajahnya dengan air dingin, lalu memandang bayangannya di cermin. Kris persis seperti Jongin suka memanfaatkan. Pria itu tidak bisa mengusirnya, jadi dia memanfaatkan kesempatan sebaik-baiknya.

Cermin menunjukkan bahwa, selain makanan bayi yang melekat di rambutnya seperti semen, ada noda biskuit bayi di t-shirt nya. Tak ada sisa-sisa lipstik yang bisa memperbaiki penampilannya. Meskipun sebenarnya bibirnya tidak memerlukan lipstik itu. Bibirnya kelihatan penuh dan panas, seolah-olah minta dicium. Seperti baru dicium... Chanyeol masih bisa merasakan nafas Kris di pipinya. Ketika Chanyeol menyentuh bibirnya dengan ujung jarinya, ia seakan bisa merasakan kesan sekejap yang ditinggalkan bibir Kris.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan tangannya. Memangnya ia pikir dirinya ini siapa? Putri Tidur? Bahkan seandainya ia benar-benar putri tidur, Kris tidak akan menciumnya. Dia kan pengacara. Dia tidak akan bertindak sebodoh itu. Dua kali. Benar, kan?

Bagian dirinya yang berkhianat agak berharap Kris melakukannya. Itu sebabnya Chanyeol membutuhkan ruang bernafas sebelum melihat pria itu lagi dan bukannya pergi ke bawah, ia berbelok di bordes menuju ruang belajar dan menyalakan telepon selulernya.

Lega rasanya mendapati banyak pesan yang menuntut perhatiannya segera. Chanyeol menurunkan Taehyung di lantai dan saat Taehyung dengan gembira mengunyah ujung celana panjang bibinya, Chanyeol membalas telepon-telepon dan membuat kesepakatan yang ia harap bisa dipenuhinya. Lalu ia menelepon Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Aku harap kalian sedang bersenang-senang, " ujar Chanyeol waktu diminta meninggalkan pesan. "Harus ada yang melakukannya. Omong-omong, gigi Taehyung sudah tumbuh."

Sedangkan di tempat lain...

"Satu gigi! Dia mendapatkan gigi pertamanya dan aku tidak ada disana!" Baekhyun bergelung pada Luhan menangis di bahunya. Setelah mendengar pesan yang ditinggalkan Chanyeol.

"Shh. Jangan bersedih. Sayang, dia akan punya banyak gigi lagi."

"Tapi bukan yang pertama!"

"Aku tahu, tapi... mmm.. ini idemu ingat?"

"Aku ingat. Dan kurasa memang layak untuk dilakukan, kalau bisa membuat Chanyeol keluar dari apartemen yang mengerikan itu." Baekhyun mendengus. "Dia terdengar benar-benar muak, bukan?"

"Well, itu pertanda baik."

"Benarkah?"

"Apa kau akan bahagia kalau baru saja diusir dari rumahmu?"

Kembali ke Chanyeol...

Setelah menelepon ke sana sini, Chanyeol mengalihkan pikirannya pada makan malam. Mr Wu ingin orang rumahan, begitu?

Pulang dari lari sorenya, lalu mandi, dan menemukan wanita mungil yang sedang sibuk bekerja di depan kompor panas. Teruslah bermimpi. Chanyeol tidak pernah bisa membuat kue yang mengembang atau kentang yang gurih, setidaknya tidak pada waktu bersamaan untuk bisa dihidangkan bersama masakan-masakan lain yang dimasaknya. Seandainya ia hampir sejago koki internasional pun. Chanyeol tidak sudi mendemonstrasikan keahliannya pada Kris.

Makin tidak nyaman pria itu, makin cepat dia menyadari bahwa tak ada untungnya tinggal disini. Tidak ada. Chanyeol menatap tempat tidur yang berantakan lalu merapikannya. Pertama-tama tidak ada lagi tidur siang bersama yang nyaman.

Chanyeol mencuci rambutnya untuk membersihkan makanan bayi yang menempel di rambutnya. Kris pasti ingin mandi air panas saat dia kembali nanti. Fasilitas yang menurut surat perjanjian sewa menjadi tanggungan Chanyeol. Jadi ia mematikan pemanas air.

Kemudian ia mengganti t-shirt nya, mengisi mesin cuci (Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa menghitung berapa banyak ia sudah melakukan itu semenjak Taehyung masuk dalam kehidupannya), lalu memeriksa lemari di dapur.

Baked bean, sereal makan pagi, satu kantong keripik. Di lemari pendingin hanya ada kantong nut cutlets. Yang isinya tinggal satu. Kalau Kris ingin tinggal untuk makan malam, dia harus memilih antara tinggal di rumah dan mengasuh Taehyung, atau mengunjungi supermarket terdekat.

Mereka bisa mulai berdebat siapa yang kan memasak setelah mereka punya bahan-bahan untuk dimasak.

.

Kris menyadari bahwa usahanya untuk lari merupakan usaha yang terlalu ambisius. Memangnya berapa lama seorang pria bisa lari dari sesuatu yang menghantuinya?

Ia melempar tongkat bagi Grady, berjalan pelan melintasi taman, mencoba memikirkan makna dari gelombang emosi bertentangan yang terus berperang dalam dirinya semenjak ia bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol yang menjengkelkan itu.

Ia bilang pada Yixing bahwa ia tidak tertarik pada hubungan yang baru sejak Jessica meninggal. Kebenarannya lebih rumit dari itu. Pada awalnya ia sudah terlalu kebas untuk bereaksi bahkan terhadap tawaran penghiburan yang paling terang-terangan. Setelah rasa kebas itu hilang, perasaannya membeku menjadi es, kekuatan dingin yang sanggup menampik wanita paling menggoda sekalipun.

Namun pertahanannya memang sedikit menurun dan ia merasa rapuh saat tiba di rumah pada tengah malam. Satu-satunya yang dipikirkannya hanyalah berapa lama yang dibutuhkan Sehun untuk berkemas.

Yang menjelaskan reaksi berbahaya yang langsung muncul dari dirinya menghadapi wanita barbar pemarah yang sudah mengambil alih kediamannya itu.

Mungkin.

Kebanyakan pria, jika secara tak terduga dihadapkan dengan seorang wanita cantik terutama setelah melihatnya telanjang di kamar mandi, akan berekasi seperti itu. Sama sekali tidak berarti apa-apa. Seharusnya tidak, hanya saja pada kenyataannya gairah itu tidak mau pergi. Senyum Chanyeol seperti matahari yang membakarnya. Wajah cemberutnya membuat Kris ingin memeluknya, menciumnya untuk menghilangkan kerutan itu.

Dan saat wanita itu marah... yah, sebaiknya tidak usah memikirkan apa yang dirasakannya saat melihat Chanyeol marah.

Sebenarnya situasi ini bisa saja jadi agak menyenangkan, seandainya tidak ada bayi. Bayi itu membuat situasi semakin rumit. Mereka seperti satu paket kecil yang indah. Hal itu begitu nyata, godaan yang terlalu berbahaya untuk diraih dengan kedua tangannya. Jessica dan bayi perempuan mereka, Sovia Wu, sudah meninggal. Chanyeol dan Taehyung begitu pas mengisi lubang dalam hidupnya seperti tutup botol dengan botolnya.

Rasanya hampir seperti cinta yang terulang kembali. Dalam kasus Kris, seperti musim semi yang terentang selama sepuluh tahun, dan mungkin itu menjelaskan kenapa reaksinya begitu kuat dan menakutkan.

Mesin cuci sedang sibuk, tapi selain itu dapurnya kosong saat Kris kembali. Ia memberi Grady minum, membawa anjing itu keluar, lalu ia sendiri naik. Chanyeol sedang meringkuk di sofa, membuat catatan. Wanita itu seolah-olah tidak menyadari kehadiran Kris. Well, memangnya apa yang diharapkannya? Lengan yang memeluk lehernya, sambutan gembira, 'Sayang kau sudah pulang?'

"Apa kau sadar bayimu meneteskan air liurnya di atas karpet yang sangat mahal?" tuntut Kris tajam. "Dan kucingmu meninggalkan bulu pada seluruh kain pelapis perabot?"

Chanyeol menengadah, mengintip dari atas kacamatanya. "Mao bukan kucingku. Aku tidak suka kucing. Aku tidak akan pernah secara sukarela tinggal bersama mereka." Kemudian Chanyeol menambahkan, "Tapi kalau disuruh memilih antara kucing dan pria, aku pilih kucing."

"Sama dong." Balas Kris, berharap suaranya meyakinkan. Begitu mereka pergi, Kris akan membersihkan tempat ini mulai dari loteng sampai ruang bawah tanah. Menghilangkan kehangatan aroma bayi yang mencabik-cabiknya. Menghilangkan aroma Park chanyeol yang menggoda sebelum aroma itu menyerbu jiwanya. Dan kembali hidup normal. "Pastikan kau membersihkan karpetnya sebelum aku pergi."

Chanyeol bergeming menatap karpet itu. "Kalau memang nilainya begitu tinggi, seharusnya karpet itu dibersihkan secara profesional. Sebenarnya waktu aku membersihkan cokelat..."

"Cokelat?"

"...aku melihat beberapa noda lain. Ada satu disana..." dan Chanyeol mengangguk, "... persis dibawah kakimu. Anggur merah, kurasa."

"Aku percaya. Dan aku terima nasihatmu. Bilang saja kemana aku harus mengirim tagihannya."

"Kau tidak akan bersikap seperti salah satu induk semang itu, kan Kris?"

Namanya terdengar begitu tepat dibibir Chanyeol... "Aku tidak akan menjadi induk semang seperti apa pun," tukas kris kasar. Lalu, karena tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya yang penasaran, "Induk semang yang bagaimana?"

"Induk semang yang suka mengarang-ngarang segala macam alasan supaya tidak perlu mengembalikan uang jaminan pada akhir masa sewa."

"Kau tidak memberiku uang jaminan sepeser pun."

"Induk semang yang akan kutuntut ke pengadilan tanpa berpikir dua kali."

"Sangat lucu." Tapi, didorong keputusannya bahwa Chanyeol harus pergi, Kris mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Sedang sibuk? Membuat daftar agensi penyewaan yang harus ditelepon?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Tidak," sahut Chanyeol sambil menggetukkan pensil di giginya. "Aku membuat daftar belanja. Lemari di dapur kosong."

"Benarkah? Well, silahkan bersenang-senang dengan roti dan bayam, aku mau mandi."

Chanyeol memelototkan kacamatanya dan menatap Kris. Rambut Kris basah, menempel di dahi dan lehernya, dan dia terlihat agak pucat. "Kau baik baik saja?" tanyanya, kekhawatiran memenuhi hatinya. Lalu ia buru-buru menambahkan, "Kurasa seharusnya kau tidak lari dulu setelah mengalamu cidera di kepala."

"Aku tersentuh oleh perhatianmu, tapi Grady-lah yang lebih banyak berlarian."

"Aku senang mendengarnya." Kemudian, dengan perasaan sangat bersalah karena sudah mengeringkan tangki air panas, Chanyeol berkata, "Aku khawatir airnya mungkin tidak terlalu panas, aku sedang menyalakan mesin cuci. Mesin itu tidak pernah berhenti kalau kau punya bayi."

Kris mengangkat bahu. "Pemanas airnya menyala... iya kan?"

"Kurasa tidak. Hanya sejam di pagi hari dan sejam di malam hari selama aku yang membayar tagihannya."

Kris menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Jangan khawatir soal tagihannya, aku yang bayar. Lain kali biarkan pemanasnya tetap menyala."

Sial, sial, sial, rutuk Chanyeol dalam hati. Bagaimana ia bisa sekejam itu?

"Bisakah aku mendapatkan pernyataan itu secara tertulis?"

"Aku akan memastikannya."

"Terima kasih." Sulit sekali mengusir pria itu. Tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa mengambil resiko tinggal bersamanya disini. Kris terlalu berpotensi sebagai pengingat akan apa yang sudah dilepaskannya. Chanyeol harus kuat. "Bagaimana kalau kutinggalkan daftarnya di meja dapur?" tanya Chanyeol menguji kesabaran Kris lebih jauh.

"Daftar?"

"Kalau kau mau makan, kau yang harus belanja. Aku harus menyuapi Taehyung, memandikannya, lalu menidurkannya."

Hening sejenak saat Kris sepertinya berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Berarti kau tidak makan?"

"Waktu aku bilang lemarinya kosong, aku memikirkan dirimu. Aku sih sudah punya baked beans untuk makan malamku. Dan satu nut cutlet." Chanyeol menimpali sekenanya.

"Hanya satu?"

Chanyeol meneliti Kris dengan seksama. Pernahkah kris melihat isi supermarket? Tanyanya dalam hati. Pasti ada orang yang mengurusnya, atau setidaknya mengurus rumahnya. Seorang wanita yang dicintainya yang bisa bersih-bersih dan belanja. Chanyeol tidak yakin kris bisa masak. Pria tampan yang masih lajang pasti sering diundang ke jamuan makan malam. Sering diundang, titik. Ia yakin bahwa seandainya Kris mau berusaha, pria itu pasti bisa menemukan orang yang bisa menampungnya.

Seandainya Kris menanggapi gertakannya? Dan pergi belanja? Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. Ia mencemaskan sesuatu yang hampir tidak mungkin terjadi. "Hanya satu. Tentu saja, kau boleh ikut menikmatinya kalau kau mau."

"Terima kasih Park Chanyeol. Kau baik sekali."

Ia benci dipanggil nama lengkapnya, kenyataan yang ia yakin sudah diketahui Kris dengan sendirinya, tapi ia mengimbangi kontrol diri Kris yang mengagumkan. Tadinya ia berharap kris langsung keluar. Pindah. Atau setidaknya kehilangan kesabaran dan menyruhnya untuk pergi ke neraka supaya ia tahu ia berhasil membuat pria itu kesal.

Sekarang ia dihadapkan pada pilihan memasak cutlet yang sama sekali tidak menggugah selera itu dan membaginya bersama Kris. Atau menyerah. Seharusnya ia berhenti saat posisinya di atas angin, bersama baked bean.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC...**

 **.**

 _Grady..._

 _Gawat..._

" _Chanyeol.!"_

" _Jawab aku, Chanyeol.! Kau dimana?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : namaku aku ganti WUPARK94 oke,, tapi tetep panggil fien aja, makasih ^^**

 **.**

 **fienyeol**


	7. Chapter 7

**BABY ON LOAN**

 **(Remake by Liz Fielding)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol (GS) & Kris Wu**

 **.**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Park Luhan & Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Oh Sehun (GS)**

 **Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **Kin Jongin**

 **Baby! Park Taehyung**

 **Zhang Yixing (GS)**

 **Jesica Jung**

 **Etc.**

 **.**

 **Genre:**

 **Tentukan sendiri ^^**

 **.**

 **Rate:**

 **Tentukan sendiri ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MAAF TYPO! SELAMAT MEMBACA... ^^**

.

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

Kris berdiri di bawah shower yang memancarkan air dingin dan bersumpah Chanyeol akan mendapat ganjaran karena menyiksanya seperti ini.

Kris tidak percaya alasan Chanyeol yang menggunakan semua air panas untuk mencuci baju bayinya. Air sedingin ini hanya bisa terjadi gara-gara keran yang dibiarkan terbuka sampai semua air panasnya terkuras dari tangki.

Keterlaluan!

Baik kalau Chanyeol menginginkan peperangan, dia akan mendapatkannya. Wanita itu begitu yakin bisa menang mudah, pikir Kris, dengan kasar membalut tubuhnya dengan handuk supaya hangat lagi.

Chanyeol salah. Kris mungkin sudah jatuh sekali dan hampir kalah waktu ia terbangun dengan wanita itu dalam pelukannya tadi siang, tapi ia takkan menyerah semudah itu.

Ia akan berbagi hidangan minim apa pun yang dipilih Chanyeol untuk makan malam, senang karena tahu bahwa Chanyeol akan ikut menderita.

Saat melewati ruang belajar, Kris melihat melalui pintu yang terbuka. Chnayeol sedang duduk di depan komputernya. Tertarik melihat apa pekerjaan penyewanya, Kris masuk untuk menyelidiki. Tapi Chanyeol sedang tidak bekerja, dia sedang menyantap makan siangnya sambil browsing internet.

"Enak?" tanya Kris saat Chanyeol menggigit sandwichnya.

"Sedikit kering. Aku juga membuatkan satu untukmu. Ada di dapur."

"Terima kasih. Apa yang kau cari?"

"Tempat tinggal." Chanyeol mengklik mouse dan layar menjadi gelap. "Aku melihat-lihat beberapa agen rumah."

"Kau sudah memutuskan mencari tempat lain?" Kris berhasil menekan perasaan leganya supaya tidak terdengar dalam suaranya. Ternyata gampang sekali.

"Tidak, aku sudah muak dengan para induk semang yang cerewet." Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mangangkat Taehyung dan berjalan menuju tangga. Kris mengabaikan usaha Chanyeol yang terang-terangan memanas-manasinya, ia malah memperhatikan kata para yang dipakai Chanyeol. Yang menimbulkan pertanyaan, kenapa Chanyeol pindah dengan sangat terburu-buru dari tempat sewanya sebelumnya? Surat perjanjian sewa yang ditandangani wanita itu masih tergeletak di meja depan dan Kris mengambilnya sambil mengikuti Chanyeol turun ke dapur.

"Aku memutuskan sudah saatnya menghadapi kenyataan dan membeli rumah sendiri. Kelihatannya aku hanya mampu membeli lemari sepa..."

"Membeli?" ulang Kris, teralihkan dari rentetan pikirannya. "Tapi itu akan butuh waktu berbulan-bulan."

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol melirik surat perjanjian sewa yang dipegang Kris. "Lebih dari tiga bulan?"

"Mungkin", sahut Kris, mengenali suara yang menantang itu. "Kecuali kau bisa segera menemukan suatu tempat. Apa perjanjian sewamu bisa diperpanjang?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Tidak. Sehun sangat tegas mengenai hal itu. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa. Bisakah kau menunggu untuk makan malammu? Aku harus menyuapi Taehyung." Kalau Kris lapar, dia mungkin akan pergi.

"Kurasa bisa. Menurutku sandwich itu akan cukup mengganjal perutku."

"Bagus", ujar Chanyeol, menyesal mengapa tidak melemparkan sandwich itu pada burung padahal ia punya kesempatan untuk melakukannya. Ia pasti sudah gila karena menawari pria itu sandwich. Impulsif. Kebiasaan yang sulit dihilangkan.

Chanyeol ternyata tidak perlu khawatir. Piring yang tadinya berisi sandwich sekarang pecah berantakan di lantai dapur. Tak ada tanda-tanda roti atau keju. Hanya Grady, berbaring terlungkup di seberang anak tangga dengan ekspresi anjing yang tahu bahwa dia sudah sangat nakal. Chanyeol mendapati dirinya secara tak terduga ingin memeluk anjing itu.

"Oh, sayang sekali," ujarnya saat Kris menutup pintu, mengamankan ruang depan demi Chanyeol. "Sepertinya itu tadi keju terakhir. Dan kau sudah memecahkan semua telur semalam. Biasanya aku tidak sekacau ini. Ini karena pindahan..."

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku sudah mengeluarkan Grady."

"Aku bersumpah, aku tidak membawanya masuk."

"Tidak." Kris tahu Chanyeol tidak akan melakukan itu. "Mungkin aku yang tidak menutup pintunya dengan benar."

"Mungkin Grady lebih pintar daripada yang kau kira."

"Dia anjing yang patuh," tukas Kris, "Dan dia akan berguling dari mati demi sang ratu bersama anjing-anjing terbaik. Tapi membuka pintu? Kurasa tidak." Kris mengulurkan tangannya. "Sebaiknya kau memberi daftarnya."

"Daftar?"

"Daftar belanja. Itu kan rencananya. Aku belanja, kau masak."

"berarti kau tidak suka nut cutlet, ya?" Chnayeol jelas tidak mengharapkan jawaban karena ia langsung merobek kertas berisi daftar itu dari buku catatannya dan menyerahkannya pada Kris.

Sekilas pandang saja sudah memberitahu Kris bahwa daftar itu berisi jenis makanan yang bisa memberi nama buruk bagi kaum vegetarian.

"Ini sudah semuanya?" tanya kris sambil menengadah. "Tak ada kacang?"

"Oh, wah, terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku," ujar Chanyeol ceria, tanpa memperdulikan nada menyindir dalam suara Kris. "Dan selagi kau pergi..." ia mengambil kembali daftar itu, menambahkan setengah lusin barang lagi, lalu mengembalikannya. "Sebaiknya aku memberimu uang," ujarnya, sambil mengedarkan pandangan mencari-cari tasnya.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot." Kris melihat Chanyeol tidak tampak gembira, padahal dia sudah memenangkan ronde ini. Apa wanita itu membayangkan Kris menganggap dirinya terlalu hebat untuk mendorong troli keliling supermarket? Ataukah ada alasan lain hingga hati nurani wanita itu mulai mengusiknya? Misalnya, berpegang teguh pada surat perjanjian sewanya yang meragukan? Atau ada alasan lain yang lebih mendasar? Kris mengangkat botol makanan bayi, sudah di cuci dan siap dimasukkan dalam keranjang sampah yang bisa didaur ulang dan menemukan labelnya sangat informatif. "Kau bisa mengganti uangku nanti."

"Benar. Terima kasih."

"Bergembiralah, setidaknya kau tidak perlu membagi nut-cutletmu yang berharga itu."

Chanyeol jadi santai dan tersenyum. "Aku tidak keberatan."

"Kau memang santa." Kata-katanya sama sekali tidak tulus, tapi Kris memang tidak berniat bersikap tulus. "Katakan padaku, kau sudah lama jadi vegetarian?"

"Apa?" wajah Chanyeol memerah bingung. "Oh, well.. mm.. aku mulai waktu umurku lima belas tahun..."

"Benarkah? Aku sedang bertanya-tanya apakah itu hanya keputusan mendadak. Karena kau memberi daging domba dan hotpot wortel untuk makan siang Taehyung." Kris membalik botol makanan bayi supaya Chanyeol bisa melihat labelnya. Kemdian, meraih tangan Chanyeol yang bebas, Kris meletakkan botol itu di telapak tangan Chanyeol. "Kutunjukkan barang bukti..." hampir saja Kris mengtakan A, tapi ia teringat tongkat cricket. "Barang bukti B."

Ia tidak memberi Chanyeol kesempatan untuk menjawab dan langsung meninggalkannya berdiri di tengah-tengah dapur dengan mulut ternganga. Siapa suruh wanita itu berbohong setengah-setengah.

Chanyeol tahu mengatakan hal pertama yang muncul dalam kepalanya bukanlah tindakan yang pintar. Aku pasti sudah mulai kacau di bawah semua tekanan yang kualami, putusnya sambil meletakkan kembali botol makanan bayi tadi dalam lemari pengering. Otaknya mulai berubah jadi bubur bayi.

Tidak ada alasan lain yang bisa menjelaskan kelakuannya. Seharusnya ia tidak memainkan permainan yang bodoh. Ia punya hak. Ia punya surat perjanjian sewa yang ditanda tangani keponakan Kris, yang bertindak mewakili pria itu. Semua keluhan mestinya disampaikan pada Sehun dan saat Kris kembali nanti ia akan mengatakan itu. Tenang tapi tegas. Menjelaskan bahwa Kris harus membuat pengaturan tempat tinggal selama tiga bulan ke depan, Kris pria yang pandai. Pria itu mungkin tidak menyukainya, tapi dia pasti menyadari Chanyeol benar.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Secara teori kedengarannya memang gampang, tapi dalam praktiknya ia tahu Kris tidak akan menyetujui solusi seperti itu. Memangnya kenapa Kris itu harus setuju? Ini rumahnya dan dia punya hak untuk menempatinya tanpa halangan dari siapa pun. Keponakannya sekalipun.

Chanyeol mengerang, duduk, dan menyandarkan dahinya di meja dapur. Ia sudah bekerja keras, taat membayar pajak, dan sebagai balasannya yang ia minta hanya kehidupan yang tenang. Apa yang sudah dilakukannya sampai harus mengalami semua ini?

.

Kris langsung menuju ke bagian daging. Daging steik yang besar dan gemuk pasti cocok pikirnya, dipanggang di atas panggangan dan disajikan sangat mentah. Kalau Chanyeol memang benar benar vegetarian, daging itu akan membuatnya jijik. Kalau bukan, dia bisa menonton Kris memakannya sementara dia memain-mainkan nut-cutletnya dan menderita. Keduanya sama-sama menyenangkan bagi Kris.

Memang bukan sikap yang baik, tapi begitu juga usaha Chanyeol yang berusaha membuat Kris menyerah dengan buncis dan gandum. Untung saja wanita itu tidak tahu betapa Kris sudah hampir benar-benar menyerah tadi.

Kris melempar daging itu ke dalam troli. Untuk berjaga-jaga seandainya itu masih kurang, ia juga memasukkan botol saus yang besar dan daging bacon potongan sedang untuk sarapan, walaupun membayangkan dirinya benar-benar memakan semua daging itu membuatnya merasa agak mual.

Dokter di UGD tidak repot-repot menyuruhnya beristirahat. Kehadiran polisi dapat dipastikan memberi kesan pada dokter itu bahwa pasiennya akan dikurung dan menjalani hukuman selama jangka waktu yang lama. Di lain pihak Kris sendiri tadinya berpikir untuk istirahat seharian di tempat tidur, memulihkan kesehatannya dengan tenang.

Sendirian.

Berdasarkan standar apa pun, bagi pria yang menderita luka di kepalanya, Kris bekerja terlalu keras.

Kris menarik nafas dalam-dalam beberapa kali, lalu mengambil beras, buncis, dan telur organik, wortel, dan bawang yang tercantum dalam daftar yang dibuat Chanyeol. Daftar yang ditambahkan wanita itu pada detik-detik terakhir tadi adalah beberapa keperluan Taehyung. Bedak dan tisu basah untuk bayi.

Kris menatap rak mainan dengan nanar, tenggelam dalam kenangannya sendiri. Seorang wanita bersama bayi yang terikat di trolinya berhenti dan memintanya mengambilkan satu popok bayi dari rak atas. Tersadar dari masa lalunya, Kris menjangkau pak itu dan memberikannya pada wanita itu.

"Perlu bantuan?" tanya wanita itu sambil memasukkan popok itu ke dalam trolinya.

"Bantuan?"

"Anda kelihatan agak bingung." Wanita itu tidak menunggu Kris mengiyakan atau menyangkal. "Anak pertama, ya? Rasanya menyenangkan melihat pria ikut membantu mengurus anak." Wanita itu mengambil daftar yang dipegang Kris. "Laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanyanya sambil mengambilkan barang-barang yang ditulis Chanyeol.

 _Perempuan. Sovia Wu. Kris ada disana waktu itu dan meletakkan putrinya yang baru lahir dalam pelukan Jesica..._

"Ini untuk Taehyung", ujarnya cepat-cepat.

"Taehyung? Manis sekali. Apa kepanjangannya?" Otaknya bingung mencari jawaban. "Kim? Lee?" wanita itu terus bertanya, tanpa menyadari ekspresi Kris yang hampa.

"Hanya Taehyung", sahut Kris cepat-cepat, mengisi keheningan yang memperingatkannya bahwa sekarang gilirannya untuk bicara.

"Well, jaga mereka berdua baik-baik. Sangatlah berat melakukan semuanya sendirian. Aku tahu."

"Ya, aku juga berpikir begitu. Terima kasih atas bantuan anda." Kris kembali menatap mainan bayi yang kecil dan berwarna cerah. Kecuali warnanya mainan itu tidak berubah, pikirnya. Ia mengambil satu dari dan memegangnya sejenak, lalu melemparnya ke dalam troli bersama barang-barang lain yang dibelinya.

Itu suatu kesalahan. Kris menyadarinya sewaktu tiba di kasir. Kris mengambil mainan kecil berwarna cerah itu dari troli dan memegangnya sesaat. Tadinya ia berniat balas dendam. Sekarang, saat daging steik, saus, dan bacon dikeluarkan di tempat kasir, ia merasa sikapnya kurang ksatria.

Ia selalu merasa bagai pahlawan orang-orang yang tertindas, bersedia berjuang dalam kasus-kasus yang akan kalah, dan terkadang menang meskipun kemungkinannya sangat tipis. Seandainya Park Chanyeol kliennya, ia akan memastikan tak seorang pun bisa mengusir wanita itu dari rumah yang sudah disewanya dengan niat baik. Seharusnya Chanyeol tak perlu menderita gara-gara keponakannya kurang peka.

Siapa yang bisa menduga apa yang sudah dialami Chanyeol ? dan dengan egoisnya, Kris berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk memperburuk keadann wanita itu. Hanya untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari tekanan mental waktu emosinya yang sudah lama mati rasa secara tiba-tiba bangkit kembali.

Mungkin, pikirnya, mereka bisa mulai lagi. Menyepakati semacam pengaturan yang masuk akal. Tentunya dua orang dewasa yang beradab sanggup berbagi rumah selama beberapa hari sementara Chanyeol mulai mencari tempat tinggal lain. Hanya dibutuhkan sedikit memberi dan menerima. Dan kalau ia memberi lebih dari yang Chanyeol tahu... yah, itu urusannya sendiri.

"Anda mau membeli barang itu?" tanya gadis di belakang meja kasir padanya.

"Apa? Oh, ya, maaf." Kris menaruh mainan itu di meja kasir dan meraih dompetnya, lalu membawa semua belanjaannya ke mobil.

Kris tidak langsung pulang. seandainya Chanyeol ingin tinggal, Kris ingin wanita itu tinggal berdasarkan persyaratan darinya, bukan dari wanita itu sendiri.

Di agen penyewaan, seorang wanita separuh baya dengan senyum profesional mempersilahkannya duduk. "Selamat sore, Sir. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Saya perlu bicara dengan siapa pun yang sudah mengatur penyewaan rumah di Cotswold Street nomor 27." Wanita itu mengernyit. "Anda menyewakannya pada nona Park Chanyeol awal minggu ini," Kris mengingatkan.

"Saya ingat Nona Park. Dia menelepon dalam keadaan putus asa. Kyungsoo mencoba membantunya, tapi wanita itu membutuhkan sebuah tempat dengan segera dan kami tidak bisa membuat referensi secara tergesa-gesa."

"Seseorang melakukannya."

"Bukan kami." Wanita itu menggeleng. "Selain itu, kami tidak punya properti di Cotswold Road. Seandainya saja kami memilikinya."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya anda meminta Kyungsoo menjelaskan ini."

"Kyungsoo tidak bekerja disini lagi," ujar wanita itu, sambil mengambil surat perjanjian sewa dari Kris. "Dia hanya pekerja paruh waktu disini, mengumpulkan uang untuk keliling Eropa. Saya sendiri tidak bisa melihat apa yang menarik..." kemudian, saat wanita itu meneliti dokumen yang diserahkan Kris padanya, senyum lenyap dan dia menggumamkan kata-kata yang sama sekali tidak profesional.

.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bersikap dewasa dan mengaku sejujurnya. Ia memang tidak makan banyak daging, tapi dia bukan vegetarian. Ia tidak berbohong soal menjadi vegetarian waktu umurnya lima belas, ia hanya tidak menyebutkan bahwa ia kehilangan minatnya tiga hari kemudian, waktu ia diundang ke pesta barbecue oleh anak laki-laki yang sudah ditaksirnya selama berbulan-bulan.

Perbuatannya sama sekali tidak mencerminkan dirinya. Chanyeol ingin memperbaiki sikap dengan memesan makanan untuk mereka berdua dari restoran Italia favoritnya dan minta diantarkan. Ayam polenta lembut dan game chips, pikirnya. Diikuti zabaglione dan biskuit ratafia. Mungkin bahkan sebotol minuman. Itu akan menjadi tawaran perdamaian yang pantas.

Chanyeol tidak memberi kesempatan pada dirinya untuk berubah pikiran, dan langsung menelepon restoran.

Ia baru selesai memberikan pesanannya, meminta pesanan diantar jam setengah delapan, saat mendengar bunyi ceklikan pegangan pintu dan merasakan serbuan udara dingin waktu pintu membuka di belakangnya.

"Wah, kau cepat sekali," ujar Chanyeol sambil menyunggingkan senyum ceria di bibirnya. Dalam hati ia merasa jengkel pada dirinya sendiri karena terlalu lama menimbang-nimbang padahal ia bisa sedikit memperbaiki penampilannya. Menghilangkan jejak-jejak makanan bayi yang menempel di bajunya mungkin bisa membuat Kris terkesan dengan keandalannya sebagai wanita mandiri yang tidak akan mempercayai omong kosong apa pun dari Kris Wu, si pengacara bertubuh tinggi dan menakutkan.

Tapi itu bukan Kris. Grady lah yang berdiri di ambang pintu, menatapnya dengan tatapan membujuk yang diperlihatkan anjing saat mereka ingin bermain.

Gawat.

Dan akan semakin gawat.

Mao, yang sedang memakan sisa-sisa ikan dengan berisik, menengadah saat pintu terbuka, menengadah dan mematung.

Untuk sesaat tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Lalu Grady menundukkan kepalanya yang besar dan berbulu kusut dan mendengus curiga ke arah kucing itu.

Chanyeol yang malang. Wanita itu berpegang pada surat perjanjian sewanya solah-olah itu tali kehidupannya dan ternyata kertas itu sama sekali tidak berharga. Salah seorang teman Sehun melanggar semua peraturan dengan memfotokopi surat perjanjian sewa yang standar.

.

Chanyeol tidak tahu. Kris sangat yakin dia tidak tahu. Yang membuatnya diuntungkan secara sepihak. Mungkin ia harus melupakan dagingnya dan memesan makanan yang layak untuk makan malam supaya mereka tidak perlu memasak. Bagaimanapun juga, hari ini hari yang melelahkan bagi mereka berdua.

Makanan Cina atau India pilihan terbaik, pikirnya, kalau memang mereka harus menyantap hidangan vegetarian. Dengan sedikit niat baik dan anggur yang cocok untuk melancarkan suasana, mereka pasti bisa membereskan masalah. Menurut syarat-syarat yang dibuatnya, Chanyeol boleh memakai gudang. Dan ruang kerja.

Kris tersenyum lebar saat memarkir mobilnya di garasi dan menelepon restoran terdekat dari telepon mobilnya sebelum berjalan melintasi kebun sambil membawa barang-barang belanjaannya.

Pintu dapur terbentang dan Grady tidak terlihat dimana-mana.

Kris menjatuhkan kantung belanjaannya, tak peduli dengan telur-telur organik yang dibelinya sesuai daftar yang dibuat Chanyeol dengan cermat. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk mengkhawatirkan beberapa telur pecah, ataupun pecahan keramik berharga yang berserakan yang saat ia meninggalkan rumah tadi masih menghiasi lemari di dinding dapur.

Khawatir bukanlah kata yang akan digunakan Kris. Melihat kursi tinggi yang terbalik, percikan darah di lantai dapur tidak membuatnya khawatir. Ia ketakutan. Ketakutan mendalam serta putus asa.

"Chanyeol?" teriaknya sambil berlari bahkan sebelum kantong belanjaan menghantam lantai, mengikuti jejak kehancuran di tempat itu. "Chanyeol, kau dimana?"

Ruang depan juga kacau balau. Lukisan-lukisan di dinding miring, meja terbalik, telepon terenggut dari sambungannya dan retak. Dahan pohon fig yang besar tergeletak tak berdaya di tengah jejak-jejak kaki binatang, kecil dan besar, di atas kompos yang berserakan. Tidak perlu ahli forensik untuk mengungkap barang buktinya.

"Chanyeol!" Kris berharap dan berdoa menemukan wanita itu sedang meringkuk ketakutan di ruang duduk. Setelah pemandangan yang membuat jantungnya berhenti, Kris melihat ruangan itu tak tersentuh. Dan kosong.

"Chanyeol!" rasa takut mulai menggema dalam suaranya. Kalau Chanyeol lari... Grady memang lembut, tapi anjing termasuk hewan pemburu...

"Jawab aku, Chanyeol! Kau dimana?"

Kekacauan itu berlanjut di sepanjang tangga dan Kris menaiki tiga anak tangga sekaligus, berhenti di ambang pintu kamar tidur. Grady berdiri tegak di tempat tidur, memamerkan gigi-giginya, bulu kuduknya berdiri, dan hidungnya berdarah akibat perkelahian dengan Mao.

"Grady! Berbaring!" anjing itu jatuh seperti batu dan langsung berbaring di tempat tidur, kepala menunduk, sementara si kucing mendesis mencemooh dari atas rel tirai yang aman. Kris mebentang pintu kamar mandi. "Chanyeol!" tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan wanita itu. Benar-benar mimpi buruk. Seharusnya ia tidak meninggalkan Chanyeol. Dengan jantung berdebar kencang dan sambil mencengkram kalung Grady kuat-kuat, Kris mulai menuruni tangga, membuka lebar-lebar semua pintu yang dilewatinya. Ia sudah separuh jalan melintasi ruang depan, bertanya-tanya apakah Chanyeol tadi berlari keluar lewat pintu depan dan langsung menuju jalanan. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara seseorang memanggil-manggil namanya. Ada suara menggedor-gedor di kejauhan.

Kris mematung. Mendengarkan. Suara itu datangnya dari dapur. Dari arah lemari sapu dibawah tangga.

Kris membuka pintu lemari itu dan Chanyeol, yang duduk meringkuk seperti bayi dalam kandungan dan mendekap Taehyung didadanya, jatuh keluar dari lemari, terbelit sapu dan kain pel. "Kukira kau takkan pernah datang." Chanyeol terengah-engah. "Apa kau tidak dengar aku teriak-teriak?"

Perasaan lega karena Chanyeol tak terluka, bahwa mereka berdua tidak terluka, terhapus oleh kemarahan yang datang tiba-tiba.

"Mendengarmu?" ulang Kris. "Nona, apa kau pikir aku akan memanggi-manggil namamu selama lima menit terakhir...," ujar Kris sementara benaknya membayangkan semua mimpi buruk yang terpikir olehnya, "Kalau aku mendengarmu?"

"Aku sudah berteriak sekuat tenaga," protes Chanyeol, ia mengusap debu dari wajahnya dan bersin. Lalu, sambil memandang Grady dengan gugup, ia bertanya, "Apakah keadaannya buruk?"

Kris menunjuk kekacauan di dapur. "Masih kalah dibanding kekacauan yang diakibatkan gajah ngamuk," jawabnya, sambil mendorong Grady keluar dan menutup pintu. "Kuharap kau bisa menemukan penjelasan yang meyakinkan dan efektif untuk perusahaan asuransi."

"Perusahaan asuransi?" Chanyeol menatapnya. Hanya itulah yang dipedulikan Kris? Semua kekacauan ini? Beberapa piring tua? "Tentu saja aku punya cerita meyakinkan yang akan kuceritakan pada perusahaan asuransi," sergah Chanyeol marah, sebelum nafasnya tertahan oleh isakan gemetar. "Oh, sial!" ujarnya sambil mendekap Taehyung lebih erat lagi, menghujani kepala Taehyung yang lembut dan berambut halus dengan ciuman. "Persetan dengan perusahaan asuransimu. Dan koleksi keramikmu. Apa yang akan kulakukan? Apa yang akan kukatakan kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Taehyung?"

"Jangan." Ujar Kris, sambil meraih Chanyeol dengan kikuk, tidak benar-benar menyentuhnya. Menyentuh Chanyeol akan meruntuhkan seluruh dinding pertahanannya, membuatnya mengkhianati semua kenangan yang berharga... "Tolong, jangan..."

"Kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Taehyung karena aku terlalu bodoh, terlalu takut..." sebutir airmata mendesak keluar dari kelopak mata Chanyeol yang gemetar dan bergulir menuruni pipinya.

"Tak ada hal buruk yang terjadi," hibur Kris. Ia mengabaikan peringatannya sendiri, berlutut di samping Chanyeol, dan meraih wanita itu, meraih bayinya dan kali ini membawa mereka dalam pelukannya, mendekap mereka erat-erat. "Tidak ada yang terjadi. Tak ada yang akan terjadi," ujarnya. "Kalian baik-baik saja." Kris mencium kepala Taehyung yang mungil. "Dia tidak terluka, hanya sedikit berdebu." Ia mencium rambut ikal Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menengadah, airmata mengalir di pipinya yang berdebu. "Maafkan aku."

"Tidak aku yang minta maaf." Kris mencium dahi Chanyeol. "Aku tidak bermaksud meneriakimu tapi aku sangat ketakutan... kau tidak mungkin tahu..." Tubuhnya gemetar. "Aku takkan pernah membuatmu tahu," ujarnya kasar. Chanyeol mengerjap. "Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkanmu sendirian padahal aku tahu kau ketakutan. Aku... aku minta maaf. Ayolah, Chanyeol, jangan menangis."

Chanyeol mengusap pipinya dengan telapak tangannya, menengadah dan memandang wajah Kris lekat-lekat. "Kau juga menangis," ujarnya. Tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi Kris seolah-olah sulit mempercayainya. Pipi itu basah. "Kris, kau gemetar." Kemudian entah bagaimana Chanyeol lah yang menenangkan, memeluk Kris, tangannya mengalungi leher Kris, pipinya merapat di pipi pria itu. "Semuanya baik-baik saja. Sungguh. Kau lihat?" Chanyeol berhasil menyunggingkan seulas senyum. "Tak ada yang terjadi pada kami. Dan kau benar, kalau saja aku tidak diam seperti pengecut, hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Ini kesalahanku, bukan Grady. Sungguh." Chanyeol membelai wajah Kris, mencium pipinya. Rasanya basah dan asin. Chanyeol merapatkan pipinya disana, ingin menenangkan Kris, meyakinkan pria itu bahwa ia dan Taehyung selamat. "Pandang aku," ucapnya lembut, telapak tangannya menyentuh pipi Kris agar pria itu bisa melihatnya, melihat bahwa apa yang dikatakannya benar. Dan saat Kris menatapnya, Chanyeol menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir pria itu.

Sejenak mereka terdiam, tak bernafas. Kemudian bibir Kris terbuka di bawah bibir Chanyeol dan mencium wanita itu seolah-olah ingin menghisap seluruh nafas dari tubuh Chanyeol.

Selama sepuluh tahun perasaan Kris telah mati dan sekarang wanita ini, selain mengambil alih rumahnya, juga mengambil alih hatinya. Chanyeol membangkitkan kembali hatinya yang telah mati, membuatnya bisa merasakan lagi, membuatnya nyeri. Kris tidak menghendaki hal ini. Ia ingin ditinggalkan sendiri bersama kenangan-kenangannya. Hanya kenangan-kenangan itulah yang dimilikinya dan ia sangat takut kalau ia tidak berkonsentrasi maka kenangan itu akan menyelinap pergi darinya. Tapi memeluk Chanyeol, merasakan kulit wanita itu di tangannya, merasakan intisari Chanyeol memenuhi bibirnya, terasa seperti rasa nyeri, kerinduan tak tertahankan yang telah begitu lama dipendam. Chanyeol menawarinya ciuman kehidupan...

"Chanyeol... jangan, please..."

Kris menjauhkan diri, berdiri sebelum Chanyeol bisa menyentuhnya. "Lagi pula apa sih yang kau lakukan dalam lemari sapu?" sergah Kris tiba-tiba, berusaha menciptakan jarak antara dirinya dan Chanyeol serta dari perasaan-perasaannya. Terlalu banyak emosi yang berkecamuk dalam dirinya untuk bisa ditepis akal sehat.

"Memangnya kau pikir apa yang kulakukan di dalam sana?" tuntut Chanyeol, yang berjuang sendiri untuk berdiri dengan taehyung dalam pelukannya karena Kris tidak berani menyentuhnya. Chanyeol merasa tersinggung dan terluka oleh perubahan sikap Kris yang mendadak. "Aku bersembunyi dari anjing pemburu..."

"Grady bukan..." Kris berhenti. Berdebat tentang tempramen anjing tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Ia menyisir rambutnya dengan jemarinya. "Apa tidak terpikir olehmu untuk pergi saja ke ruang depan dan menutup pintu dapur?"

"Aku tidak sempat memikirkan tindakan terbaik untuk kulakukan," jawab Chanyeol angkuh, mencoba berpura-pura tak ada yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba ia bersin, yang merusak efek penampilannya. Kris ingin tertawa. Ia berusaha mengendalikan dirinya, meskipun mungkin sedikit terlambat, tapi setidaknya ia akhirnya berusaha. "Lemari sapu takkan menjadi pilihan pertamaku, percayalah. Aku hanya membuka pintu pertama yang bisa kucapai dan melompat masuk." Chanyeol bersin lagi, lalu merogoh-rogoh sakunya untuk mencari tisu. Tak ada sehelai pun.

Kris mengeluarkan saputangan, menawarkan padanya tanpa komentar. Chanyeol meraihnya tepat saat ia bersin untuk ketiga kalinya. Kemudian, dengan mata berair, Chanyeol berkata. "Selain itu, anjingmu bisa membuka pintu."

"Jangan bicara omong kosong."

"Omong kosong, heh? Well, memang kau pikir bagaimana dia bisa masuk?"

"Mungkin kuncinya longgar..." Kris berjalan untuk memeriksanya, dengan senang menjaga jarak di antara mereka, memberi ruang untuk bernafas, tapi dengan segera ingin mendekat lagi. Kris mencengkeram pegangan pintu dan mengguncangnya. Tetap kencang. Ia mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin pintunya tidak tertutup dengan benar, tapi itu bukan masalah. Tak satupun hal ini akan terjadi seandainya kucingmu tidak ada disini."

"Mao bukan kucingku!"

"Kalau begitu, seandainya kau tidak ada disini!"

"Salah dua-duanya. Tak satupun dari hal ini akan terjadi seandainya kau tidak ada disini! Seandainya kau menghormati surat perjanjian sewa yang kutandatangani dengan niat baik!"

"Mengenai surat perjanjian sewa itu..." Kris mulai bicara, tapi Chanyeol tidak mendengarkan.

"Aku baru selesai menelepon dan sedang mengangkat Taehyung waktu kudengar p-p-pintunya terbuka." Chanyeol gemetar lagi, tapi ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan grady ia mencium Kris. Hanya menciumnya. Hanya! Lucu sekali. Tapi Chanyeol merasa ingin menangis. Itu bukan hanya. Ciuman itu pasti mencapai nilai 9,5 menurut skala Richter untuk ciuman, ciuman yang mengguncang dunia, ciuman yang sanggup mengubah hidupmu. Dan Kris menghentikannya. Menarik diri. Berdiri dan menjauh. Gigi Chanyeol mulai bergemeletuk saat tubuhnya mulai bereaksi dan kakinya goyah. "Aku pikir kau yang datang, aku berbalik dan..."

"Hai, tenang." Kris menangkap tubuh Chanyeol saat kakinya lemas.

Menangkap dan memeluknya, mengambil bayi dalam gendongannya sebelum memapah wanita itu ke ruang duduk di lantai atas. Saat Chanyeol sudah duduk di kursi dengan aman, Kris menurunkan Taehyung di karpet satu teteasan air liur atau lebih tidak ada bedanya dari ia memenuhi gelas dengan brensi. "Ini." Ia mengulurkan gelas itu. Chanyeol mundur setelah mencium baunya, tapi kali ini Kris tidak menerima penolakan. Ia membungkuk dan memegang gelas itu di bibir chanyeol. "Ini berkhasiat," ujarnya tegas. "Minumlah."

Chanyeol menyesap, tersedak, lalu bergidik, tapi minuman yang membakar itu tampaknya memulihkan keadaannya. "Ya ampun, rasanya benar-benar tidak enak."

"Makin tidak enak, makin manjur. Minum lagi." Kris mengulangi dosisnya, dengan hasil yang sama. Kris hanya tidak bisa percaya siapa pun bisa begitu... bodoh. Begitu menggemaskan. "Aku tidak mendengarmu, tapi kau pasti mendengarku memanggil-manggilmu. Kenapa kau tidak keluar waktu kau tahu aku sudah pulang?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak bisa. Tidak ada pegangan pintu di dalam. Aku menggedor dan berteriak..." Chanyeol mengangkat bahu.

"Tidak ada pegangan?" Kris membayangkan betapa takutnya Chanyeol waktu menyadari hal itu dan berusaha menahan senyumnya. Kris hanya perlu mengingat bagaimana perasaannya tadi, kepanikannya, dan ia merasa dirinya juga membutuhkan seteguk brendi untuk menenangkan sarafnya. Lalu saat mengingat bagaimana perasaannya saat memelek Chanyeol, saat wanita itu menyentuh pipinya, bagaimana ia mencium Chanyeol, kris langsung mengosongkan isi gelasnya. "Aku sudah mencari ke seluruh rumah..." ia mulai bicara. Lalu ia mengangkat bahu, cara yang janggal untuk mengakui bahwa Chanyeol benar. "Aku ketakutan setengah mati kalau kau terluka."

"Benarkah? Kukira hanya aku satu-satunya yang ketakutan tadi."

"Tidak." Kris menggenggam tangan Chanyeol. "Chanyeol, maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar menyesal kau sampai ketakutan seperti tadi."

Dan ciuman itu, apakah Kris menyesali ciuman itu juga? Chanyeol bertanya-tanya. Sekali lagi? Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Aku juga. Benar-benar menyesal." Tapi ia sendiri tidak yakin tepatnya dosa apa yang ia sesali.

"Sudahlah. Tak ada yang tidak bisa diperbaiki." Kris jelas-jelas menganggap Chanyeol sedang membicarakan rumahnya yang berantakan, yah mungkin itu juga. Kalau kris bertanya. "Well mungkin keramiknya tidak bisa diselamatkan," ujar pria itu. "Sebaiknya aku pergi dan membersihkannya."

"Aku yang harus melakukannya. Itu semua kesalahanku..."

"Tidak!" kemudian dengan lebih lembut Kris berkata, "Kejadian ini bukan salahmu. Serahkan saja padaku."

Di dapur, Kris membetulkan letak kursi tinggi lalu pergi mencari kardus, sementara Chanyeol yang ikut turun walaupun Kris sudah menyuruhnya agar diam ditempat, mendudukkan Taehyung di kursi itu dan memasang tali pengamannya. "Lebih cepat kalau dikerjakan berdua," ujarnya saat Kris kembali. Kemudian, sambil mengumpulkan pecahan besar keramik dan mengangsurkannya pada Kris, ia berkata. "Apakah benda ini sangat berharga?"

"Berharga?" Kris sedang memegang piring yang hanya penyok, membalikkannya secara tidak sadar. Chanyeol pikir, Kris seolah-olah mencari semacam jawaban untuk pertanyaannya. "Itu tergantung pada apa yang kau maksud berharga. Aku membeli piring ini untuk Jessica saat bazar benda-benda antik tak lama setelah kami menikah."

"Istrimu?" wanita yang sudah meninggalkan Kris hanya ditemani anjing.

"Waktu itu hari ulang tahunnya. Dia berumur 26..." itu lebih daripada yang ingin kuketahui, pikir Chanyeol. "... dan dia melihat piring ini. Kami makan malam dalam perjalanan pulang. aku tidak ingat dimana. Kau pikir kau tidak akan pernah lupa, tapi ternyata kau lupa..."

"Kalian bercerai?" tanya Chanyeol, bersemangat ingin menghentikan perjalanan Kris menelusuri masa lalu, karena kelihatannya kenangan itu tidak membuatnya bahagia. Dan karena Kris menciumnya duluan, Chanyeol merasa berhak tahu.

"Bercerai?" perhatian Kris teralihkan. "Oh, tidak."

Oh, bagus! "Well," ujar Chanyeol cepat-cepat, "Piring itu tidak terlalu rusak. Tidak akan kelihatan kalau kau mendirikannya seperti ini. Lihat?" Chanyeol berbicara dengan keceriaan yang dipaksakan saat ia mendirikan piring keramik itu di lemari dengan tepian yang pecah dibalik penopangnya.

"Tidak." Kris menjangkau melewati bahu Chanyeol. "Piring penyok tidak ada gunanya kecuali untuk menampung bakteri. Dulu Jessica hanya mengoleksi benda-benda yang berharga." Kris menjatuhkan piring itu dalam kotak.

Cahnyeol mengerjap melihat perilaku Kris yang kasar itu.

Dulu. Chanyeol menyadari setelah jauh terlambat, bahwa istri Kris tidak meninggalkan pria itu. Wanita itu mungkin sudah meninggalkan anjingnya, tapi dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan koleksi piringnya yang berharga. Mereka bukan bercerai. Istrinya meninggal.

"Well" ujar Chanyeol ragu-ragu, " Kalau piring-piring itu diasuransikan..."

"Diasuransikan?" Kris memandang ke dalam kotak berisi pecahan piring-piring keramik. "Berapa harga yang bisa kau berikan pada kenangan satu hari yang kami habiskan bersama, Chanyeol? Saat yang takkan bisa terulang lagi. Coba katakan padaku dimana kau bisa mengasuransikan kenangan supaya tidak pernah hilang, tidak terhapus dari dirimu, atau memudar seperti foto lama."

Chanyeol menelan ludah, berharap tadi ia mematuhi Kris dan tetap tinggal di ruang duduk. Tapi sekarang ia sudah terlibat terlalu dalam, ia sudah memunculkan terlalu banyak kepedihan untuk pergi begitu saja. "Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Kris membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Chanyeol seolah-olah tidak ada yang berani menanyakan hal itu sebelumnya atau berani membicarakannya.

"Dia ditabrak pengemudi yang mabuk. Pria itu melaju sangat cepat, sehingga walaupun dia melihat lampu mobil Jessica, dia tidak akan sempat menghentikan mobilnya."

"Sepuluh tahun yang lalu?" kris mengangguk. "Aku sangat menyesal."

Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya tanpa daya ke arah pecahan benda-benda keramik itu. Ia ingin menghampiri Kris meraih tangannya, melingkarkan tangan di sekeliling tubuh pria itu, memeluknya seperti tadi Kris memeluknya. Tapi sikap Kris begitu kaku. Menciptakan jarak yang tidak bisa diseberangi Chanyeol. "Aku benar-benar menyesal."

"Dalam skala malapetaka kehidupan, kurasa beberapa piring yang pecah tidak terlalu berarti. Beberapa kenangan yang hancur..."

"Kenangan tidak hancur, Kris." Kris menengadah, tertegun. "Tidak jika kau ingin menyimpannya." Chanyeol memungut sekeping pecahan yang terlewat oleh Kris. "Piring-piring ini hanya benda, sama seperti foto-foto. Pengingat yang efektif, tapi kalau foto-foto itu hilang, kau hanya akan kehilangan selembar kertas. Kenangan ada dalam dirimu, dalam benakmu, dalam hatimu. Cara kau tersenyum saat kalian berdua mendengarkan lagu yang kalian sukai, ingatan akan warna pakaian yang dikenakannya saat kalian pertama kali bertemu... hanya kepedihan yang bisa memudar. Kalau kau mengizinkannya. Kalau kau tidak terus menusuk-nusuknya seperti gigi yang sakit. Kalau kau menciptakan kenangan-kenangan yang baru." Chanyeol memberikan kepingan piring keramik itu padanya. "Itu sebabnya matahari selalu bersinar di musim panas. Saat kanak-kanak dulu mengapa es krim terasa lebih enak."

Kris mengambil kepingan piring keramik yang dipegang Chanyeol, membalikkannya dalam telapak tangannya. Piring itu dulunya ribbon plate, piring hias yang indah. Benda pertama yang dibelinya untuk wanita cantik yang dinikahinya. Dua tahun setelahnya, wanita itu dikubur di samping bayi mereka. "Benarkah?"

"Kuharap begitu." Kris tersentak menatapnya, dan Chanyeol bisa melihat pertanyaan terbentuk di balik mata pria itu. "Sebaiknya aku menidurkan Taehyung," ujar Chanyeol cepat-cepat, berkutat mengikat kardusnya. "Aku baru saja mau menidurkannya saat... yah... " Chanyeol tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Apa kau akan baik-baik saja ?"

"Ya, Chanyeol. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Kris berdiri, melepaskan Taehyung dari kursinya untuk membantu Chanyeol, lalu memeluk Taehyung sejenak. "Dia anak yang baik."

"Ya. Aku berharap dia tidak memberiku kesulitan sebanyak yang Sehun berikan padamu."

"Semoga," ujar Kris. "Tapi aku cukup terhibur mengingat aku bisa minta ganti rugi pada ayahnya nanti." Kris menyerahkan Taehyung pada Chanyeol, lalu dengan cepat berbalik pergi.

"Kris, tentang makan malam..."

"Jangan khawatir tentang itu," ujarnya.

"Tidak..." Chanyeol muali bicara.

"Atau pindah. Tiga bulan tidak lama. Kita bisa mengaturnya."

Bulan? Kris hanya berencana beberapa hari saja. Beberapa minggu, paling lama. Sejak kapan beberapa hari jadi tiga bulan? Antara otaknya dan mulutnya? Antara makan siang dan makan malam? Antara masa lalu dan masa sekarang? Hati Kris berdebar nyeri saat mengangkat kotak kardus. Ia yakin perusahaan asuransi pasti ingin melihat buktinya. Kira-kira seperti apa reaksi mereka... ia berhenti, bersandar di pintu, terlalu gemetar untuk melangkah lebih jauh. Sudah begitu lama ia berpegangan pada kenangan pahitnya, memanfaatkan rasa sakit dan amarahnya sebagai energinya dari hari ke hari. Ia sangat takut jika melepaskan kenangannya maka ia takkan memiliki apa-apa lagi...

"Kris..."

"Apa?" Kris membelalak marah pada Chanyeol dan bayi yang sedang dipeluknya, membenci rasa simpati dalam suaranya. Chanyeol mundur selangkah seolah bisa merasakan kemarahan Kris.

"Aku... kau kelihatan sangat pucat..."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu. "Kris tidak marah pada Chanyeol. "Tidurkan Taehyung, kemudian kita akan membahas bagaimana kita membagi dua rumah ini."

Chanyeol tampak ragu-ragu lalu berkata, "Kurasa maksudmu baik, Kris. Tapi kita berdua tahu itu tidak akan berhasil."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC...**

 **.**

 **Haloo, aku kembali. Maaf banget lama updatenya. Cerita ini sebentar lagi END. Jadi aku fokuskan pada cerita ini. Baru aku akan melanjutkan yang lainnya. Terima kasih buat yang masih menunggu cerita yang makin aneh ini. Dan terima kasih buat yang udah review. Cinta kalian... ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**BABY ON LOAN**

 **(Remake by Liz Fielding)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol (GS) & Kris Wu**

 **.**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Park Luhan & Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Oh Sehun (GS)**

 **Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **Kin Jongin**

 **Baby! Park Taehyung**

 **Zhang Yixing (GS)**

 **Jesica Jung**

 **Etc.**

 **.**

 **Genre:**

 **Tentukan sendiri ^^**

 **.**

 **Rate:**

 **Tentukan sendiri ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MAAF TYPO! SELAMAT MEMBACA... ^^**

.

 _ **Preview**_

" _Kris..."_

" _Apa?" Kris membelalak marah pada Chanyeol dan bayi yang sedang dipeluknya, membenci rasa simpati dalam suaranya. Chanyeol mundur selangkah seolah bisa merasakan kemarahan Kris._

" _Aku... kau kelihatan sangat pucat..."_

" _Aku baik-baik saja. Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu. "Kris tidak marah pada Chanyeol. "Tidurkan Taehyung, kemudian kita akan membahas bagaimana kita membagi dua rumah ini."_

 _Chanyeol tampak ragu-ragu lalu berkata, "Kurasa maksudmu baik, Kris. Tapi kita berdua tahu itu tidak akan berhasil."_

 _ **.**_

 **Chapter 7**

 **.**

"TIDAK akan berhasil?" Kris hampir tidak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya. "Apa maksudmu tidak akan berhasil?"

"Aku mungkin bisa berbagi denganmu, Kris, tapi aku tidak bisa tinggal bersama anjingmu."

"Mungkin? Mungkin bisa berbagi denganku? Dasar tidak tau diuntung..." Kris terdiam. Chanyeol tidak punya alasan untuk merasa beruntung, dia tidak tahu bahwa surat perjanjian sewa itu palsu. Gradylah masalahnya, bukan Kris. Ia menurunkan kotaknya dan meraih telepon dapur. Salurannya mati dan ia mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya karena kesal. "Mana ponselmu?"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan telepon dari tasnya yang ada di meja dapur dan menyerahkannya pada Kris tanpa sepatah kata pun. Ia mengawasi pria itu menekan nomor telepon. "Yixing?"

"Halo, Kris. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan penyewamu yang cantik itu?"

"Kau mau versi pendeknya atau mau menunggu bukunya terbit?"

Yixing tertawa. "Kedengarannya menarik. Seandainya saja aku punya waktu untuk versi yang belum disensor, tapi saat ini aku sedang sibuk sekali."

"Oh, well, bukan apa-apa kok. Aku hanya ingin bertanya apa aku bisa membawa Grady kembali..."

"Oh, Kris! Maaf." Kris mendengarkan sementara Yixing menjelaskan kenapa ia tidak bisa menampung Grady. Kris mengucapkan selamat pada bibinya sebelum mengembalikan telepon itu ke Chanyeol.

"Dia tidak bisa menampungnya?"

"Tidak."

"Aku pernah dengar bahwa penjaga anjing yang bisa diandalkan lebih sulit dicari daripada pengasuh bayi yang bagus."

"Mungkin, tapi ini bukan soal siapa yang bisa diandalkan. Yixing orang yang sangat bisa diandalkan. Waktunya tidak tepat. Dia baru saja kembali dari Downing Street, dan Perdana Menteri memintanya untuk memimpin Komisi Kerajaan yang baru di bentuk untuk menangani masalah kriminalitas remaja."

"Oh." Kemudian. "Dia hakim Pengadilan Tinggi, ya?" Kris mengangguk.

"Tidakkah dia sedikit, well, terlalu tinggi untuk menjaga anjing?"

"Dia kan bibiku."

"Benar. Dan kurasa jika anjingmu nakal, menitipkannya pada hakim untuk menjalani pelatihan dan memperbaiki diri sangatlah masuk akal."

"Lucu sekali."

"Aku senang kau berpikir begitu." Chanyeol hanya berharap Kris tersenyum lagi dan meyakinkannya bahwa pria itu benar-benar menganggap hal itu lucu. "Apa yang akan dilakukan bibimu seandainya kau belum pulang?"

"Mencari jalan lain. Kalau aku memaksa, aku yakin dia pasti bersedia menerima Grady, tapi itu tidak adil baginya." Kris menyapukan jemarinya ke rambut. "Jangan khawatir, aku akan memikirkan sesuatu. Omong-omong, itu belanjaanmu," ujarnya sambil menunjuk kantong-kantong yang isinya tumpah di lantai dapur.

"Terima kasih," kata Chanyeol, alisnya sedikit terangkat melihat kekacauan itu. "Kurasa. Berapa banyak hutangku?"

"Aku akan melupakannya kalau kau mau pindah," tawar Kris. Satu usaha terakhir yang lemah untuk mempertahankan kewarasannya.

"Usaha yang bagus, tapi diperlukan lebih dari setengah kilo bawang dan sekantong ayam bun..." Chanyeol membuka kantongnya. "Apa ini?" Ia mengeluarkan mainan yang di beli Kris untuk Taehyung saat pertahanannya melemah.

"Aku tidak akan repot-repot menebak benda apa itu. Itu hanya benda dengan tombol berwarna-warni dan pernak pernik lain untuk dimainkan. Aku berpikir Taehyung mungkin menyukainya."

Chanyeol menatapnya. "Ya Tuhan, kau memang pria yang menyebalkan, Kris Wu." Menyebalkan? Apa yang menyebalkan tentang membeli mainan anak-anak? "Seandainya saja aku tahu apa yang sedang kaumainkan disini."

Yeah, well. Berarti mereka berdua memikirkan hal yang sama. Wanita itu sudah mengatakan ini tidak akan berhasil dan ia malah menjawab, jangan khawatir, aku akan memikirkan sesuatu. Mungkin, bagaimanapun juga, Kris berharap pengaturan ini bisa berhasil. Bahkan ketika ia sudah mendapatkan semua bukti yang dibutuhkannya untuk mengusir Chanyeol saat itu juga. "Dia masih bayi. Aku membelikannya mainan. Dialah yang akan memainkannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau terlalu banyak bertanya, tahu?" lalu Kris berkata, "Aku membelinya karena seorang wanita di supermarket mengira aku ayah baru yang sangat perhatian, berbelanja untuk istri dan bayinya..." ia berhenti, mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"Kris..."

"Mungkin aku mencoba membuat wanita itu terkesan," ujar Kris dingin, menyela kata 'Kris' yang diucapkan Chanyeol dengan lemah itu. "Tidak perlu berterima kasih."

"Ini mustahil." Chanyeol benar, pikir Kris. Mungkin. "Kau mustahil. Aku sudah mencoba, benar-benar mencoba-"

"Begitu juga aku, tapi kau memang bisa menguji kesabaran seorang santa."

"Memangnya kau tahu apa?" sergah Chanyeol. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia mengangkat kantong yang berisi barang-barang bayi lalu buru-buru meninggalkan ruangan sambil menggendong Taehyung.

Chanyeol memperlambat langkahnya saat tiba di ruang depan yang berantakan. Bukankah ia sudah berjanji untuk bersikap tenang tapi tegas? Berpegang teguh pada moral? Pemikiran tentang dua orang dewasa yang berbagi rumah? Apa sih yang terjadi padanya?

Kris Wu, pikir Chanyeol. Seorang pria dan anjingnya. Dan istrinya yang sudah meninggal. Semua membebani hatinya. Ia melangkahi tanaman yang bertebaran, kompos dalam pot yang berserakan di ruang depan, dan menaiki tangga. Lupakan berbagi. Ia tidak sudi berbagi rumah dengan Kris Wu seandainya pria itu Lord Chief Justice sekalipun. Chanyeol mengusir Mao dari tempat tidur bayi, mengganti seprai, dan membaringkan Taehyung di dalamnya. Keponakannya itu mulai merengek. Tempat tidurnya sendiri berantakan dan kotor, penuh dengan jejak kaki kucing. Chanyeol melepas seprai dan menggantinya. Rengekan Taehyung semakin keras. Sulit untuk tidak diacuhkan, tapi ia tahu Taehyung lelah dan mungkin akan segera tertidur. Meskipun sebenarnya ia merasakan dorongan untuk turun.

Kris sudah menyalakan kembali pemanas airnya, jadi Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mandi cepat-cepat dan membersihkan diri dari campuran makanan bayi yang lengket dan debu dari lemari sapu. Saat ia selesai, Taehyung sudah berhenti merengek.

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil membungkus tubuhnya dengan handuk. Ia sudah mulai terbiasa menangani bayi. Seandainya saja ia bisa menemukan cara untuk menangani Kris Wu, maka hidupnya akan kembali tenang.

Chanyeol membukan pintu dengan hati-hati, supaya tidak membangunkan Taehyung. Ia tidak perlu melakukannya Kris sedang menggendong Taehyung, berjalan mondar mandir, dan bayi itu menggigit mainan barunya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol ketus.

Kris berputar, mengawasinya sesaat, kemudian berkata, "Dia tadi menangis."

"Tentu saja dia menangis. Bayi-bayi selalu menangis waktu kau menaruh mereka di tempat tidur," dengus Chanyeol marah. "Kalau kau membiarkannya, mereka akan berhenti sendiri."

"Tapi untuk apa membiarkannya sedih seperti itu kalau aku bisa menggendong dan membuatnya senang?"

"Kalau tidak salah itu namanya 'mencambuk punggungmu sendiri' dalam hubungan ibu-bayi."

"Dia masih kecil, Chanyeol. Dia baru saja dipindahkan dari lingkungan yang dikenalnya. Dia perlu dipeluk."

"Aku mengutip teorimu, bukan mencoba membenarkannya, lagi pula, memangnya aku tahu apa?"

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik. Ayolah, Taehyung. Sudah waktunya tidur."

Kris melintasi ruangan menuju tempat tidur bayi dan membaringkannya. Taehyung berceloteh senang sambil mengunyah mainannya.

"Kuharap kau sudah mencuci benda itu sebelum memberikannya pada Taehyung."

"Ya, Chanyeol. Aku sudah mencucinya. Sekarang, menurutmu kita bisa berdamai tidak? Aku sudah mengatur makan malam-"

"Tidak, aku yang sudah mengatur makan malam," tukas Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak berminat pada baked beans, terima kasih."

"Bukan, maksudku-" Bel pintu berdering. Sudahlah, toh Kris bisa melihatnya sendiri. "Maukah kau membukakan pintu," tanya Chanyeol, "Sementara aku berpakaian?"

"Jangan repot-repot melakukannya demi aku. Aku suka handuk itu." Pandangan Kris menelusuri tubuh Chanyeol hingga berhenti di paha wanita itu. "Aku juga suka tato kupu-kupumu."

Chanyeol merona merah dan berusaha menarik handuknya menutupi tato tanpa memamerkan bagian tubuhnya yang lain. "Itu pernyataan yang sangat pribadi!"

"Yeah?" sahut Kris sambil menyeringai lebar. "Tambahkan itu dalam daftar keluhanu dan tuntut aku."

Kris tidak menunggu benda-benda berterbangan. Sejujurnya, Kris tidak percaya ia mengatakannya. Tapi bila dipikir-pikir lagi, seandainya ada yang bertanya padanya seminggu yang lalu, ia pasti akan menertawakan siapa pun yang mengusulkan padanya untuk berbagi rumah dengan seorang wanita. Apalagi dengan wanita yang memiliki bayi.

Aroma tubuh mungil Taehyung yang hangat menempel di tubuhnya. Napas bayi yang berbau susu. Kris merindukan itu. Ia merindukan semuanya. Gigi pertama. Langkah pertama. Kata pertama. Hari pertama masuk sekolah.

Kris mengusap wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Semua itu bukan salah Chanyeol. Seharusnya ia tidak menimpakannya pada Chanyeol. Wanita itu kelihatan capek. Tidak aneh Chanyeol sudah mengalami hari yang Kris harap tidak menimpa siapa pun.

Kris sendiri sudah mengalami hari yang lebih buruk, jauh lebih buruk, hari-hari yang ia harap tidak akan pernah Chanyeol dan Taehyung alami. Tapi mungkin itu malah bisa menjadi titik awal. Mereka berdua sudah mengalami hari yang buruk. Mungkin, bersama-sama mereka bisa melakukan sesuatu tentang hal itu.

Ia membuka pintu depan. Ternyata makanan yang dipesannya. Sedikit lebih awal, tapi mungkin lebih baik begitu. Ia memberi tip pada si pengantar makanan, membawa bungkusan itu ke dapur, dan menyalakan oven untuk menjaga makanan tetap hangat. Ia baru membuka bungkusan pertama dan sedang bertanya-tanya apa yang salah waktu pintu dapur membuka di belakangnya.

Di luar, Grady diam di anak tangga. Anjing itu merengek pelan, ekspresinya sangat sedih. Lalu ia mencium aroma ayam dan ekornya mulai bergoyang penuh harap.

Bel pintu berdering lagi, dan kali ini tidak ada yang menjawabnya. Chanyeol menghela nafas, mematikan pengering rambut, dan pergi kebawah. Ternyata kiriman makanan dari restoran. Ia memberi tip pada si pengantar makanan dan menutup pintu, kemudian turun kedapur. Kris tidak kelihatan dimana-mana.

Ia mengangkat bahu, membuka kotak, memeriksa ke dalam karton, lalu wajahnya mengerut. "Sialan!" ujarnya. "Dari mana datangnya semua ini?"

Di belakangnya ada bunyi 'klik' dan Chanyeol langsung memutar tubuhnya.

Grady berdiri di tangga, tampak sangat puas dengan dirinya sendiri.

Kris muncul di belakang anjingnya, wajahnya takjub.

"Kau benar, Chanyeol."

"Jangan kaget begitu. Itu kan bukan hal yang aneh," sahut Chanyeol sambil memandang anjing itu dengan gelisah. "Tentang apa?"

"Keluarlah dan aku akan menunjukkannya padamu."

Itu jebakan. Kris akan menguncinya di luar bersama anjing itu. "Kalau kau mengunciku di luar, aku bersumpah akan menelepon koran hari Minggu." Chanyeol menggenggam telepon selulernya untuk menunjukkan pada Kris bahwa ia tidak main-main. Ponselnya menyala menandakan 'baterai lemah'. Mungkin Kris belum mengetahuinya.

"Bateraimu lemah," ujar Kris. "Kau aman kok. Kalau aku menguncimu di luar, kau akan berdemonstrasi sendirian, duduk di trotoar, dan aku yang terpaksa mengurus si bayi. Ayolah." Kris mencengkram kalung leher Grady kuat-kuat dan memegangnya di satu sisi sementara Chanyeol berjalan merapat ke dinding dan dengan gugup melewatinya. Kemudian Kris menutup pintu.

"Sekarang apa?"

"Sekarang Grady akan menunjukkan padamu kemampuan barunya. Buka pintunya, Grady." Anjing besar itu mengangkat satu kakinya dan menekan pegangan pintu. Pintu mengayun terbuka. "Yixing memang sempat menyinggung soal mengajari anjing tua keterampilan baru, tapi aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan." Kris memerintahkan Grady untuk duduk lalu berjongkok sampai wajahnya sejajar dengan anjingnya. "Grady, ini Chanyeol. Kau membuatnya gugup, jadi aku ingin kau menunjukkan padanya seberapa baik kau bisa bersikap." Kris berbalik menghadap Chanyeol sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Kemarilah, akan kuperkenalkan kalian secara resmi."

Chanyeol mundur selangkah. "Tidak usah, terima kasih."

"Kalau kau akan tinggal disini-"

"Aku memang-"

"- sampai kau berhasil memperoleh tempat tinggal sendiri, kalian harus bisa berteman."

"Tidak kalau kau yang pindah dan membawa anjing itu."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Berikan tanganmu."

"Tolong jangan lakukan ini..." Chanyeol memohon. Kris menunggu. Dalam hati Chanyeol tahu pria itu benar. Masalahnya terletak pada Chanyeol sendiri, bukan pada Grady. Walaupun begitu, ini terlalu berat baginya.

"Chanyeol, aku takkan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi padamu. Aku janji."

Kris begitu mudah dipercaya. Kalau saja saat ini Chanyeol sedang duduk di kursi saksi, ia akan mengakui pembunuhan sadis yang telah dilakukannya saat mendengar janji seperti itu. Tapi menyentuh Grady hal yang sama sekali berbeda. "Aku tidak bisa."

"Sudah saatnya menghapus kenangan tentang anjing yang jahat. Grady akan membantumu kalau kau mengizinkannya." Chanyeol masih bergeming. "Kalau Taehyung dalam bahaya, kau pasti melakukannya. Benar, kan? Kau bersedia melompat ke jurang demi Taehyung."

"Ya," bisik Chanyeol.

"Ya," ujar Kris. "Well, Grady sama sekali tidak seburuk itu. Dia benar-benar anjing jinak yang tidak akan menyakiti seekor lalat pun."

"Katakan itu pada piring-piringmu."

"Kucingmu yang menjatuhkan piring-piring itu saat memanjat ke atas meja." Jemari Kris membujuk semakin dekat. Jemari yang panjang dan indah. Menyentuh jari itu akan sama berbahayanya dengan menyentuh Grady. "Kucingmu berhasil mengalahkan Grady tanpa kesulitan sedikit pun. Kau juga bisa."

"Dia bukan kucingku," tukas Chanyeol sambil menyelipkan tangannya dalam tangan Kris, dan untuk sesaat pria itu menggenggam tangannya dengan ringan.

"Kita bisa berdebat soal itu nanti." Chanyeol sangat gemetar hingga Kris ingin menggenggam tangannya untuk menenangkan, tapi kalau ia mempererat pegangannya, Chanyeol akan panik dan menjauh. Toh Chanyeol akan tetap melakukannya. Kris tidak perlu tergesa-gesa. Ia berdiri, mengangkat tangan Chanyeol ke bibirnya, dan menciumnya. "Bertukar bau," katanya, ketika Chanyeol terperanjat dan langsung menengadah menatap wajahnya. "Sekarang kita sudah menyatu. Biarkan dia mencium jemarimu," ujarnya lembut. Chanyeol memekik gugup. "Aku memegang tanganmu. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

"Bagaimana kalau kucingnya lewat?" Chanyeol masih mencoba mencari-cari alasan untuk menghindar menyentuh Grady.

"Kalau kucingnya lewat, kau hal terakhir yang dipikirkan Grady. Percayalah padaku."

Kris bukan orang bodoh. Ia tahu ini strategi berisiko tinggi, tapi jelas sekali bahwa tak seorang pun, semenjak Chanyeol digigit waktu kecil pernah berusaha membuat wanita itu menghadapi rasa takutnya. Kris mengulurkan tangan dan mengelus kepala anjingnya yang berbulu kusut, sementara ibu jarinya terus mengelus-elus tangan Chanyeol, menenangkannya.

"Biarkan dia mencium punggung tanganmu."

Chanyeol perlu berusaha keras untuk mengulurkan tangannya, sama kerasnya untuk tidak menariknya kembali saat anjing itu mengendus-endus dengan hati-hati, tanpa menyentuh.

"Baik. Cukup. Tiarap, Grady." Kris berbalik menghadap Chanyeol. "Sekarang kau yang mengtakannya."

"Tiarap, Grady?"

"Ucapkan sebagai perintah."

Chanyeol berdeham dan mengulanginya dengan suara sedikit gemetar, Grady tidak kelihatan terkesan, tapi Kris tidak mendesak Chanyeol lebih jauh.

"Baik. Ingat itu. Ucapkan itu kalau dia terlalu dekat, atau setiap kali dia membuatmu gugup."

Kris masuk kembali ke dapur, diikuti Chanyeol, yang menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan mantap. "Itu saja?" tanya Chanyeol, terkejut.

"Memangnya kau kira apa yang akan kulakukan? Memasukkan tanganmu ke mulutnya?"

"Kupikir aku harus mengelusnya."

"Pertama kau bilang halo. Lain kali kau menyentuh. Kalau kau ingin. Kau tidak harus melakukannya. Sekarang, bisakah kita makan?"

"Oh, ya." Chanyeol hampir pingsan karena lega. "Aku baru mau bilang padamu..." Kris tidak menyadari betapa takutnya wanita itu. Ia hanya menyadari betapa sulitnya Chanyeol melakukannya dan ingin memeluk wanita itu karena sudah sangat berani.

"Aku sudah memesan makanan dari Giovanni's. Baru saja datang. Setidaknya sesuatu datang-"

"Pantas."

"Apa?"

"Aku memesan makanan vegetarian India untuk jam delapan. Waktu Grady membuka pintu, aku sedang berpikir kenapa aku mendapat ayam Italia pada jam setengah delapan."

"Oh."

Kris menunggu.

"Aku baru mau menjelaskan. Sambil minum anggur nanti." Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kemana pun selain ke arah Kris. "Kau punya piring yang masih utuh?" itu bukan pertanyaan serius, hanya usaha untuk menunda hal yang tak terhindarkan. Usaha itu tidak berhasil.

"Menjelaskan apa?" Chanyeol membuka lemari, menyibukkan diri mencari-cari piring. "Aku sudah menaruh beberapa piring beserta ayamnya dalam oven supaya tetap hangat. Menjelaskan apa sambil minum anggur?" desak Kris.

Chanyeol berbalik. Tapi tidak begitu memandang mata Kris. "Tentang pernyataanku bahwa aku vegetarian."

"Aku mendengarkan."

Chanyeol sempat berpikir untuk menceritakan pada Kris seluruh kisah sedihnya, mulai dari waktu Grady mengetuk pintunya dan menjungkirbalikkan hidupnya. Tapi ia capek dan lapar, dan mungkin Kris tidak akan tertarik sedikitpun. "Ceritanya panjang" Akhirnya Chanyeol melihat tepat ke arah Kris. "Bisakah kau menerima jika aku hanya mengatakan maaf."

Kris balas memandangnya. "Begitu juga cukup." Untuk saat ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menyimpan sayur-sayuran itu di lemari es untuk besok, sementara aku membuka sampanye?" sepertinya itu pembagian tugas yang masuk akal, meskipun sedikit bebau diskriminasi gender. Tapi Chanyeol tidak terlalu meedulikannya. Ia menata semua makanan itu di atas piring, lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau tidur nyenyak?" tanya Kris saat memberikan gelas pada Chanyeol.

Terbersit dalam benak Chanyeol saat ia terbangun dan mendapati Kris sedang menunduk memandangnya, merasakan sensasi menyenangkan solah-olah baru saja dicium. Sangat mendambakan untuk dicium lagi. Seolah saat itu ia memang dicium. Dia sama sekali bukan Putri Tidur.

"Minggu malam," jawab Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kau yang memakai tempat tidurnya. Aku bisa tidur di sofa malam ini."

"Tidak..." Chanyeol sudah hampir menolak dengan berbasa-basi seperti 'Aku tidak bisa... sungguh...'

"Kecuali kau senang berbagi lagi?"

Wajah Chanyeol merona mengingat hal itu. Ia bisa memakai tempat tidurnya. Dan ia akan melakukannya. Lagi pula ia sudah membayar mahal untuk tidur di tempat tidur itu sendirian. Itu yang diinginkannya, kehidupan tanpa komplikasi. Dan kalau Kris merasa tidak nyaman, pria itu bisa pindah ke hotel. Kemudian, kenyataan bahwa pria itu tadi mengatakan 'malam ini' menusuk kebahagiaan atas kemenangannya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan malam ini?"

"Besok aku akan membereskan kamar tambahan itu untukmu."

"Kamar tambahan? Kenapa aku yang mendapat kamar tambahan?"

"Lebih mudah begitu, kan? Kalau tidak, aku harus memindahkan seluruh barang-barangku padahal kau belum mengeluarkan barang-barangmu. Setidaknya aku berasumsi itu alasan kau memakai jubah mandiku, kan?"

Benar. Tapi Chanyeol tidak akan menyerah tanpa memperoleh keuntungan.

"Aku mengerti maksudmu. Taehyung dan aku akan mengambil kamar tambahan itu, tapi hanya kalau aku boleh menggunakan ruang kerja-"

"Aku sudah berniat menanyakan apa pekerjaanmu," ujar Kris, sambil meraih botol anggur. "Tapi aku selalu saja lupa."

Chanyeol menyerah pada pengalihan pembicaraan itu. "Aku merancang website internet."

"Benarkah?" Kenapa sih pria selalu saja tampak takjub setiap kali ia memberitahu mereka apa pekerjaannya? Semua orang berpikir seolah-olah komputer hanya pantas digunakan kaum pria. "Kukira itu sesuatu yang dilakukan anak laki-laki ABG di waktu senggang."

"Memang. Tapi mereka tidak menghasilkan uang dari hal itu," sahut Chanyeol.

"Dan kau menghasilkan uang?"  
"Aku bekerja dengan rapi dan dapat diandalkan. Aku mengirimkan hasil kerjaku."

"Tidak jika aku tidak memperbaiki sambungan teleponnya."

Chanyeol menengadah, masih merasa sulit mempercayai perubahan suasana hati yang tiba-tiba itu. Apa Kris mengira bisa mengusirnya dengan mengisolasinya dari dunia luar?

"Tidak perlu bersusah payah demi aku. Aku bisa dengan mudah mendownload lewat ponselku." Segera setelah ia mengecas ponselnya.

Kris mengangkat bahu. "Silahkan menggunakan ruang kerja. Toh aku juga harus mampir ke kantorku besok."

"Menggunakan ruang kerja ini sepenuhnya," ulang Chanyeol. "Dan mendapat pengurangan uang sewa."

"Kau belum membayar uang sewa," balas Kris, sambil memenuhi gelas Chanyeol. "Setidaknya pasaku."

"Itu masalahmu."

"Spertinya begitu." Lalu tanpa diduga-duga Kris tersenyum lebar, dan semua garis tawa di wajahnya terlihat jelas. Senyum lebar seperti itu seharusnya diberi stempel peringatan berbahaya bagi kesehatan. Disegel di tempat yang aman supaya tidak melukai siapa pun. Senyum lebar seperti itu berbahaya. Bisa membuatmu melakukan hal-hal yang akan kusesali setelah kau sempat memikirkannya. Karena kau akan punya banyak waktu setelahnya. "Oke uajrnya, sementara Chanyeol masih berusaha memanggil kembali sekumpulan hormonnya yang melakukan terjun bebas menuju kehancuran. "Tapi kau harus menyirami tanamannya. Yang tersisa dari tanaman-tanaman itu."

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau buang saja tanaman itu ke tempat sampah supaya menghemat waktu kita berdua. Tanaman cenderung jadi layu kalau aku lewat." Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Tadinya aku berniat mengganti tanaman itu sebelum aku pergi nanti."

"Kau memang punya kecenderungan menghancurkan tempat yang kae lewati, ya?"

"Hidup ini terlalu singkat untuk mengurusi tanaman rumah yang membosankan."

"Rupanya kau dan Sehun punya banyak kesamaan." Chanyeol cukup yakin itu bukan pujian, tapi ia terlalu sibuk menyadari kenyataan bahwa hidup ini terlalu singkat untuk disia-siakan, titik, untuk membalas komentar Kris. Chanyeol sedang berpikir-pikir apakah ia bisa berbagi kesadaran yang tiba-tiba muncul ini saat Kris berkata, "Ini benar-benar lezat. Aku sudah dengar bahwa Giovanni's tempat makan yang enak."

"Memang. Aku sering makan disana."

"Bersama Jongin?"

Bersama Jongin. Chanyeol mengangguk dan menusukkan garpunya ke daging ayam. Bagaimana ia bisa termakan tipu daya pria itu? Kris orang asing terlepas dari beberapa jam janggal yang mereka luangkan di tempat tidur yang sama namun pria itu sudah menyiapkan makanan vegetarian karena Chanyeol mengaku padanya bahwa ia vegetarian. Dan Kris membayar sendiri makanan itu. "Sebaiknya kau menikmati makanannya. Aku tidak akan menikmati makanannya. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal ini lagi dalam waktu dekat, karena aku sedang menabung untuk membeli lemari sapuku sendiri."

"Mungkin kau seharusnya agak menekan ayah Taehyung untuk bantuan keuangan. Setidaknya demi Taehyung."

Dan itu masalah lain lagi. Chanyeol tidak suka membiarkan Kris salah paham tentang siapa Taehyung sebenarnya. Tapi siapa tahu pria itu masih berusaha memancing-mancing, bahkan saat ini, mencari jalan keluar dari situasi yang dibebankan Sehun padanya. "Makanlah, Kris," ujar Chanyeol, tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan yang diumpamakan padanya. "Masih ada puding zabaglione."

"Aku tidak suka puding."

"Tidak? Well kalau begitu, aku akan membawa bagianku ke atas, kalau kau tidak keberatan. Aku perlu bekerja beberapa jam lagi sebelum tidur."

Koreksi, ia perlu memberi jarak antara dirinya dan teman serumahnya yang baru dan sanggup mengacaukan pikirannya ini. Chanyeol berhenti di ambang pintu. "Kau tidak keberatan kalau aku memintamu mencuci piring, kan?" ia tidak menunggu jawaban. "Oh, dan kalau kau memerlukan seprai dan perlengkapan tidur lainnya, bisakah kau segera mengambilnya?"

Sensitif sekali, pikir Kris, sambil duduk kembali. Chanyeol sangat sensitif jika statusnya sebagai orangtua tunggal disinggung-singgung, tapi sangat teguh untuk hidup mandiri. Mungkin Kris yang harus sedikit menekan ayah Taehyung. Mendapatkan bantuan untuk membeli rumah dari pria itu, supaya bisa sedikit mempercepat penyelesaian masalah ini. Pengaruh sepucuk surat resmi dari pengacara kelas atas sangatlah besar. Dan banyak pengacara kelas tinggi berutang budi padanya. Kecuali tentu saja, Kris sama sekali tidak tahu siapa ayah Taehyung. Selain bahwa namanya adalah Jongin. Dan bahwa Chanyeol tidak mau membicarakan pria itu.

Mungkin pria itu masih tinggal di alamat Chanyeol yang lama. Alamatnya tercantum dalam surat perjanjian sewa. Dan kalau pria itu tidak tinggal di sana lagi, dia pasti meninggalkan alamat barunya pada pemilik rumah untuk mengirimkan surat-suratnya.

Kris menjatuhkan setumpuk bantal di atas sofa dan memikirkan kelebihan sofa dibandingkan tempat tidur, sofa itu lebih besar daripada sofa pada umumnya, tapi tidak cukup besar untuk tidur dengan nyaman. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu tentang hal itu. Membersihkan kamar tambahan, membeli tempat tidur yang pantas...

Yang sama saja seperti mengundang Chanyeol untuk tinggal selama yang diinginkan wanita itu.

Kenapa tidak?

Gagasan membiarkan Chanyeol tinggal, bukan hanya untuk beberapa minggu, tapi selamanya, begitu menggoda Kris sampai-sampai terasa menakutkan.

.

Taehyung sudah tidur, Kris ada dibawah, mungkin sudah tidur di sofa. Akal sehat Chanyeol menyarankan sudah saatnya mengikuti jejak mereka dan mencoba tidur. Namun karena rutinitasnya tertangguhkan selama beberapa hari ini, ia harus bekerja selagi sempat. Besok ia akan mengikuti saran Kris untuk tidur kalau ia punya kesempatan dan mengatur waktu tidur siangnya agar bersamaan dengan waktu tidur siang Taehyung. Sekarang, well, setidaknya saat ini tenang.

Chanyeol memasang ponselnya untuk di cas dan mulai bekerja. Ia masih terus bekerja hingga matanya perih. Kemudian sambil terhuyung-huyung ia kembali ke kamar tidur memeriksa Taehyung sebelum menggosok gigi, memakai pakaian tidurnya, dan jatuh tertidur dengan nyenyak dan bahagia.

Kris mendengus, terbangung oleh lengkingan tangis bayi, lalu berguling, dan jatuh ke lantai. Ia menyumpah-nyumpah, berdiri dan meregang untuk menghilangkan rasa pegal pada punggungnya. Sekarang tengah malam dan ada bayi yang menangis. Chanyeol benar. Kenangan memang lebih dari hanya sekedar gambar di kertas. Kris takkan pernah melupakan suara itu, keinginan mendesak untuk ditenangkan.

Kris berhenti tanpa terlihat di ambang pintu kamar. Chanyeol berdiri memunggunginya, berjalan mondar mandir di kamarnya sambil terus mengayun-ayun Taehyung dalam gendongannya. Rambut wanita itu tergerai di bahunya, berkilauan tertimpa sinar dari lorong, suaranya begitu merdu ketika berusaha menenangkan Taehyung. "Ssshh, sayang. Chanyeol disini. Kau tidak ingin membangunkan Kris..." Ia berbalik dan melihatnya. "Oh."

Protes Taehyung semakin melengking saat Chanyeol berhenti bergerak dan berhenti mengayunnya. Kris mengulurkan tangannya. "Bagaimana kalau kugantikan?"

"Oh, tapi..."

"Aku tidak akan bisa tidur lagi."

"Aku bisa turun bersama Taehyung. Kau bisa tinggal disini."

Kris membayangkan dirinya berbaring di tempat tidur yang hangat bekas ditiduri Chanyeol, membenamkan wajahnya di bantal yang masih menunjukkan bekas kepala wanita itu. Kris ingin lebih dari itu. Lebih dari sekedar kehadiran bayangan. Ia mendambakan tubuh Chanyeol seutuhnya. Kris tahu itu, ia hanya tidak yakin kenapa. "Ku tampak letih, Chanyeol. Kembalilah tidur." Kris mengambil Taehyung dari tangannya. Menyandarkan bayi itu di bahunya. "Kami akan baik-baik saja." Lalu, ketika Chanyeol masih ragu-ragu. Kris mulai berjalan mondar-mandir seperti yang tadi dilakukan Chanyeol. "Ayolah, Taehyung," gumam Kris. "Mommy wanita sibuk. Kalau dia tidak mendapatkan istirahat malam yang cukup, dia tidak akan punya tenaga untuk mencari rumah besok pagi, benar kan?"

Ada suara pelan tapi jelas. Lalu Kris mendengar Chanyeol naik ke tempat tidur. Ketika ia berbalik, Chanyeol sudah menarik selimut sampai sebatas telinga dan memunggungi Kris. Ia tersenyum dalam rambut ikal si bayi, menciumnya, dan kemudian dengan sangat perlahan kembali turun dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa bersama Taehyung yang berbaring dalam lekukan tangannya.

Taehyung sangat tampan. Matanya yang besar berwarna gelap, kulit yang lembut, senyum yang cukup manis untuk mematahkan hatinya. Fakta yang sangat mengejutkan, karena tadinya Kris merasa yakin hatinya sudah patah, hancur tanpa bisa diperbaiki lagi.

Chanyeol menemukan mereka beberapa saat setelah subuh, ketika ia mendadak terbangun dan dengan panik berlari turun. Ia berhenti diambang pintu ruang duduk, kepanikannya tampak konyol ketika dihadapkan pada pemandangan yang begitu menyentuh.

Kris berbaring telentang di sofa, Taehyung berbaring di dada Kris yang telanjang. Mereka kelihatan begitu sempurna bersama, begitu nyaman. Sepertinya sayang untuk mengganggu salah satu dari mereka, tapi Taehyung pasti mendengar Chanyeol, karena bayi itu menengadahkan kepalanya yang mungil untuk menatap bibinya. Chanyeol meletakkan satu jari ke bibir, kemudian mengangkat Taehyung dengan hati-hati supaya tidak membangunkan Kris. Kris tidak bergerak, dan setelah beberapa saat, Chanyeol memaksa dirinya berlalu dari sisi pria itu dan turun menuju dapur.

Kris terbangun dengan kaget, merasa kehilangan sesuatu, ia langsung terduduk, tubuhnya berkeringat, gemetaran, dan ia tergesa-gesa menuruni tangga dan menuju dapur.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol berbalik dengan terkejut, tangannya memegang sekarton susu. "Kau seharusnya membangunkanku."

"Aku tidak mau membangunkanmu." Ekspresi Chanyeol mengingatkan Kris akan reaksinya yang berlebihan dan tingkah lakunya yang aneh. "Aku minta maaf karena kami mengganggumu semalam."

Kris mengibaskan tangannya tak acuh. "Tak jadi masalah."

"Itu tidak benar. Kau sangat baik karena mengambil Taehyung. Seharusnya semalam aku langsung tidur dan bukannya bekerja dulu."

"Kau bekerja?" Kris sangat marah pada Chanyeol, pada pria itu yang sudah melakukan ini pada Chanyeol. "Seharusnya kau tidak bekerja." Kemudian sambil menyisiri rambut dengan tangannya. Kris berkata, "Maafkan aku, itu bukan urusanku, tapi merawat bayi adalah pekerjaan yang menuntut waktu penuh. Kau perlu merawat dirimu sendiri."

Chanyeol menahan diri untuk tidak menguap. "Mungkin kau benar. Tapi kau bisa menjadi ayah pengganti yang hebat lho."

Tubuh Kris menegang nyeri. "Well, kau harus bisa mengatur segalanya sendiri tanpa aku hari ini. Agendaku sangat kosong dan sekretarisku pasti sudah gatal ingin mengisinya."

"Mau kubuatkan sarapan sebelum kau pergi?"

Godaan untuk mengatakan ya, untuk duduk dan berpura-pura menjadi keluarga bahagia, terasa sangat kuat. "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku akan membeli sesuatu dalam perjalan nanti."

"Baiklah. Bagaimana dengan Grady?" Chanyeol mengernyit. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya semalam?"

"Aku meletakkan tempat tidurnya di garasi. Dan hari ini aku akan mebawanya." Setelah mengucapkannya, Kris langsung menghilang. Chanyeol mengangkat bahu dan tak lama kemudian ia mendengar pintu depan dibanting menutup.

"Dan semoga harimu juga menyenangkan, " gumamnya.

.

"Miss Park?" Penjaga pintu di Taplow Towers mengawasi Kris dengan seksama dan karena kelihatannya tidak menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan, ia mengangguk. "Dia pindah beberapa hari yang lalu. Wanita yang sangat baik. Saya menyesal melihatnya meninggalkan tempat ini." Dia mengangkat bahu. "Kalau kau mau tahu pendapatku, dia bagai embusan angin segar di tempat ini."

"Kenapa dia pergi?"

"Well, gara-gara bayi itu, kan? Begini, semuanya tercantum dalam peraturan sewa, tidak ada anak-anak, tidak ada binatang peliharaan. Anda tertarik untuk mengambil alih apartemen Miss Park?"

"Aku tertarik dengan ayah si bayi. Dimana dia?" Kris mengeluarkan selembar uang dari dompetnya dan penjaga itu meraih dan meremas uang itu dengan gerakan yang nyaris tak terlihat.

"Dia dan istrinya pergi." Pria itu mengangkat bahu. "Begitulah yang kudengar."

Istrinya? Ayah Taehyung sudah menikah?

"Memang sedikit tak terduga. Membuat Miss Park sangat shock."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC...**

 **.**

 **Dua chapter lagi dan cerita ini akan selesai...hohoho**

 **Terima kasih buat yang masih setia baca dan review ^^**

 **Selamat membaca ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**BABY ON LOAN**

 **(Remake by Liz Fielding)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol (GS) & Kris Wu**

 **.**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Park Luhan & Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Oh Sehun (GS)**

 **Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **Kin Jongin**

 **Baby! Park Taehyung**

 **Zhang Yixing (GS)**

 **Jesica Jung**

 **Etc.**

 **.**

 **Genre:**

 **Tentukan sendiri ^^**

 **.**

 **Rate:**

 **Tentukan sendiri ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MAAF TYPO! SELAMAT MEMBACA... ^^**

.

 **Chapter 8**

 **.**

Chanyeol mendial servernya untuk mendownload pekerjaan yang sudah diselesaikannya malam sebelumnya, lalu tidak beranjak dari sana. Informasi. Semuanya ada di internet, kalau kau tahu ke mana harus mencari. Ia tinggal mengetik beberapa kata kunci dan ia bisa menemukan semua yang ingin diketahuinya tentang Kris Wu. Kasus-kasus yang pernah ditanganinya. Istrinya.

Ia tinggal serumah dengan si pengacara QC dan sepertinya masuk akal kalau ia mencari tahu sebanyak yang ia bisa tentang pria itu. Selain itu, ia juga bertanggung jawab terhadap Taehyung... Alasan yang sangat dibuat-buat untuk menutup-nutupi keingintahuannya yang sangat besar. Kalau Kris berniat mencelakainya, pria itu punya banyak kesempatan untuk melakukannya. Kalau ia memang ingin mencari tahu, sebaiknya ia jujur saja dengan motifnya.

Hanya saja Chanyeol tidak begitu yakin dengan motifnya.

Kalau ia tertarik pada Kris, misalnya melihat pria itu sebagai calon kekasihnya, well, itu bisa membenarkan keingintahuannya. Dengan gugup Chanyeol cepat-cepat mengalihkan otaknya dari pemikiran itu. Lalu perlahan kembali lagi untuk menjajaki ide itu, mendorongnya hati-hati, rasanya hampir seperti mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh Grady, tak yakin apakah anjing itu akan menggigit atau tidak.

"Oh, yang benar saja!" seru Chanyeol. Kris memang sudah menciumnya. Dia mungkin sudah mencium lusinan wanita, yang histeris maupun tidak. Setiap saat. Pria itu pasti sudah banyak berlatih untuk bisa semahir itu.

Dari bagaimana Kris menciumnya?

Kris sedang sedih. Ciuman itu tidak berarti apa-apa.

Tidak berarti apa-apa.

Jadi kenapa ia masih bisa merasakan air mata yang asin di kulit Kris, lidahnya yang lembut, merasakan tangan pria itu melingkari tubuhnya, mendekapnya erat, seolah-olah Kris benar-benar memedulikan keselamatannya maupun keselamatan Taehyung?

Sesaat jari-jari Chanyeol terdiam diatas tuts, lalu ia menggeser pointer pelan-pelan di layar. Ia sedang bekerja dan kehidupan pribadi Kris Wu sama sekali bukan urusannya.

Ia sudah melepaskan diri dari kerumitan semacam itu, Chanyeol mengingatkan dirinya sendiri dengan tegas, lalu berkonsentrasi kembali untuk memeriksa update yang sedang dikerjakannya. Chanyeol terlonjak kaget waktu melihat Kris. Pria yang berpenampilan layaknya pengacara sukses dalam setelan tiga potongnya yang berwarna abu-abu gelap itu memperhatikannya dari ambang pintu.

"Sudah berapa lama kau berdiri disana?" tanya Chanyeol, wajahnya merona merah saat menyadari ia nyaris kepergok sedang mencari tahu tentang pria itu.

Kris beranjak dari pintu, melintasi ruangan menuju meja Chanyeol, dan mencondongkan badannya untuk melihat webpage yang sedang dibuka wanita itu. "Mungkin satu menit. Mungkin lebih. Apa kau selalu seserius itu saat bekerja?"

"Memangnya kau tidak?" tukas Chanyeol ketus. "Kukira kau hendak pergi ke kantormu hari ini."

"Rencananya sih begitu. Tapi aku baru sadar aku belum melakukan apa pun pada kamar tambahan itu."

"Kau yakin tidak berharap aku sudah pindah sebelum kau merapikannya?"

"Aku sudah membeli tempat tidur dan aku perlu mengeluarkan kardus-kardus dalam kamar itu sebelum tempat tidurnya tiba," ujar Kris, tidak menyetujui ataupun menyangkal ucapan Chanyeol. Pria itu berdiri di belakangnya, mengambil alih mouse-nya, lalu mulai menjelajahi website yang sedang dikerjakan Chanyeol. "Ini salah satu hasil karyamu?"

Chanyeol berbalik dan menatap layar, hal itu jauh lebih mudah daripada melihat Kris Wu saat pria itu mengutak-atik komputernya sesuka hati. "Ya. Ini pekerjaan besarku yang pertama. Tempat pengembangbiakan bunga liar di Maybridge. Stacey lebih banyak melakukan bisnisnya lewat internet."

"Dia mengekspor tanamannya?"

"Tidak, dia berpendapat bahwa spesies harus berada di habitat aslinya, tapi dia mendistribusikan tanamannya ke seluruh Inggris."

Kris memilih 'Hutan di Musim Semi', kemudian memilih bunga primrose dan segera diantar ke halaman yang menjelaskan tanaman itu secara terperinci, tempat pertumbuhannya, tanah yang cocok, sekaligus tanggal pengiriman, biaya, serta undangan untuk 'Beli Aku'.

"Sangat menggoda," ujar Kris. "Apa orang-orang berminat membeli?"

"Usaha Stacey berkembang, jadi kurasa banyak yang membeli." Kris meneruskan penjelajahannya. "Kau bisa, tentu saja, mengetik nama umum atau botanical untuk bunga yang kaucari dan mendapat hasil yng sama," ujar Chanyeol gugup saat Kris mencondongkan badan ke arahnya, lengan Kris mengusap bahunya, nafasnya meniup rambutnya. Chanyeol ingin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Kris, merasakan kekuatan pria itu menahan tubuhnya.

"Apakah bayarannya bagus?"

"Menjual bunga liar?" Chanyeol balik bertanya, terganggu oleh kedekatan Kris.

"Mendesain website," ujar Kris dan saat Chanyeol menengadah, ia mendapati Kris tidak sedang melihat ke layar, tapi ke arahnya.

Chanyeol merasakan dorongan kuat untuk meraih Kris, menangkup wajah pria itu dengan kedua tangannya dan menciumnya. Chanyeol ingin mengatakan padanya bahwa dirinya bersedia melakukan apa pun, bahkan dengan risiko kehilangan hatinya sendiri, seandainya hal itu bisa menghapus kesedihan Kris. Tapi sebaliknya Chanyeol malah berkata, "Minta aku mendesain website untukmu dan akan kuberikan rincian harganya."

"Dengan kata lain, urus saja urusanku sendiri?" Kris tersenyum. "Apa kau akan sibuk sepanjang hari?"

"Kenapa? Kau butuh bantuan untuk memindahkan kardus-kardus itu?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya berpikir mungkin kita bisa membawa Taehyung jalan-jalan dan makan siang di suatu tempat setelah aku membereskan kamarmu. Perabotnya baru datang siang ini."

"Membawa Taehyung jalan-jalan?"

"Hari ini sangat indah. Lagi pula kau kan harus makan."

"Mmm, ya." Perabot? Chanyeol mengira ia hanya membutuhkan tempat tidur. Mengingat tekadnya untuk tidak memperumit masalah, ia membatasi komentarnya hanya pada undangan Kris untuk makan siang. "Tapi makan siang di luar? Sambil membawa bayi?"

"Hanya makanan yang sederhana. Sandwich di taman, mungkin?"

Menggoda. Sangat menggoda. Tapi Chanyeol curiga ada udang di balik batu.

"Sayangnya hari ini hanya bisa berjalan-jalan di kebun dan makan sandwich di teras." Itu pun sudah cukup menyenangkan kalau dilakukan bersama Kris. Tapi Chanyeol menyimpan bagian itu untuk dirinya saja. "Aku sedang mengejar tenggat."

"Pekerjaan bukan segalanya Chanyeol. Dan kelihatannya kau perlu terkena sinar matahari." Kris meluruskan tubuhnya dan Chanyeol mulai bernafas lega.

"Tapi kebun juga sudah cukup. Aku akan membuatkan sandwichnya."

Kris tidak menunggu Chanyeol berdebat, tapi langsung beranjak pergi.

.

Cahnyeol merasa sulit mempertahankan konsentrasinya ketika Kris mondar mandir. Pria itu bekerja dengan mengenakan kaus usang dan jeans, membersihkan kamar tambahan itu dari kardus-kardus yang tersimpan disana. Kris menurunkan semuanya, menyingkirkannya dan Chanyeol bertanya-tanya sendiri apa isi semua kardus itu. Kris Wu tidak terlihat seperti pria yang suka menyimpan barang-barang rongsokan.

"Perlu kubantu?"

"Tidak perlu. Sudah hampir selesai kok." Lalu, seolah merasakan pertanyaan yang tidak terucapkan, Kris berkata, "Seharusnya aku sudah menyingkirkan barang-barang ini sejak lama."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan barang-barang itu?"

"Jessica dulu suka membantu di tempat penampungan wanita. Sebagai konselor, dan semacamnya. Aku meneruskannya setelah dia meninggal. Mereka pasti senang..." Kris terdiam. "Jessica senang jika barang-barangnya bisa bermanfaat."

"Aku yakin begitu." Chanyeol melihat ke sekeliling, lalu melihat alat penyedot debu. "Well, omong-omong, aku bisa membersihkan karpetnya."

"Dengan harga sewa yang kaubayar?"

"Kau selalu bisa menurunkan harga sewanya. Aku bukan orang yang angkuh kok."

Kris menyeringai. "Ya, well, mungkin aku akan melakukannya. Kita harus membahas soal itu. Tapi pembersihan rumah seperti biasanya dilakukan hari senin, setelah Mrs Jacobs kembali dari liburannya."

"Mrs Jacobs?"

"Dia datang selama beberapa jam setiap pagi."

"Sungguh? Sehun tidak pernah menyebut-nyebut soal dia."

"Sehun mungkin mengira para peri yang membersihkan rumah sementara dia tidur," ujar Kris sambil tersenyum datar. "Tapi kamar ini sudah cukup lama tidak disentuh."

"Kenapa?" terlambat, kata-kata itu sudah keluar sebelum Chanyeol mampu menahannya dan ia melihat Kris menarik diri.

Kenapa? Kris tidak langsung menjawabnya. Sudah berapa kali Kris mengajukan pertanyaan itu pada dirinya sendiri? Kenapa Jessica? Kenapa Sophia? Kenapa aku? Tak ada jawaban.

Kris menatap kebun ke arah pohon tempat ia berencana memasang ayunan. Tempat yang dipilihnya untuk membuat kotak pasir. Yah, mungkin Taehyung bisa menikmati kotak pasir itu.

Kris bisa saja bilang pada Chanyeol bahwa kamar itu dulu merupakan kamar bayi perempuannya, tapi sebaliknya ia mengulurkan tangannya ke atas dan melepas tirai yang membingkai jendela. Gambarnya sudah memudar. Lalu ia berbalik untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Karena kamar ini tidak diperlukan." Jari-jari Kris menelusuri dinding. "Aku harus mendekor ulang."

"Kalau kau berpikir untuk buru-buru membeli sekaleng cat sekarang, jangan! Tolong!"

"Beri tahu aku kalau kau berubah pikiran." Dan Kris menyadari dirinya sedang tersenyum. "Kau boleh memilih warnanya. Mungkin kau lebih suka kertas."

"Kris! Kuning sudah bagus. Warna yang cerah. Terang. Sempurna."

Kris mengangkat tangannya berpura-pura menyerah.

"Kemarin kau tidak sabar untuk menyingkirkanku," Chanyeol mengingatkannya. "Apa yang menyebabkan kau tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini?"

"Aku menepati isi surat perjanjian sewamu, Chanyeol. Setidaknya, aku menepati isi surat perjanjian sewamu yang baru."

"Tapi aku tidak perlu.."

"Surat perjanjian sewamu yang baru." Sela Kris, "Memiliki keuntungan karena keabsahannya."

"Keabsahan? Surat perjanjian sewa milikku seratus persen absah. Setidaknya..." ia terdiam, sesuatu di wajah Kris memperingatkannya bahwa ia tinggal selangkah lagi terperosok dalam masalah serius. "Sebaiknya kau memberitahuku."

"Kyungsoo, gadis di agen penyewaan, adalah bekas teman sekolah Sehun, Do Kyungsoo. Waktu menelepon dalam keadaan putus ada untuk pindah ke suatu tempat secepat mungkin, agen itu tidak bisa menolongmu. Mereka memiliki ketentuan untuk mencari referensi dulu, yang akan memakan waktu. Jadi Kyungsoo, yang sangat ingin menolong teman lamanya, menghubungkanmu dengan Sehun, dan bahkan membuatkan surat perjanjian sewa standar dari agen itu."

"Agen itu tidak tahu?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Sebenarnya manajernya agak marah, itu sebabnya aku minta mereka membuat surat perjanjian sewa lain dan membayar biaya mereka, kalau-kalau mereka memutuskan untuk mempermasalahkan hal ini. Kau bisa menemukan surat perjanjian sewa yang baru di meja ruang depan. Kau tinggal menandatananginya."

"Tapi..." Chanyeol mencoba mencerna kata-kata Kris. "Kau bisa saja mengusirku."

"Kurasa aku bisa melakukannya."

"Apa imbalannya?" tuntut Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada imbalan. Tak ada ikatan. Tidak semua pria... well... " Kris mengangkat bahu, menghindari kata yang tidak ingin diucapkannya. "Sebut saja dengan kata apa pun yang menurutmu paling cocok. Kau perlu tempat tinggal. Aku punya kamar lebih." Kris memandang sekeliling kamar yang sekarang kosong itu, ekspresi wajahnya tak terbaca. "Jangan memperumit masalah ini."

"Aku..." Chanyeol hampir bertanya rencana Kris mengenai Grady, tapi ia berubah pikiran. Pria itu sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga memberinya tempat tinggal dan memenuhi kewajiban yang terpaksa ditanggungnya akibat ulah keponakannya yang gegabah. Chanyeol tidak bisa meminta pria itu menyingkirkan anjingnya. "Terima kasih, Kris."

"Kalau begitu aku akan membawa Taehyung turun, ya?" Kris tidak menunggu jawaban, langsung berjalan melewati Chanyeol di ruang belajar, dan mengangkat Taehyung dari kursi kecilnya. "Makan siang lima belas menit lagi?"

"Mmm, ya. Kurasa."

Chanyeol bisa melakukan banyak hal dalam lima belas menit. Biasanya. Tapi usai membersihkan karpet, ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada websitenya.

Alih-alih, ia menelepon kakaknya. Dengan sedikit keberuntungan, mungkin Luhan akan mengangkat sendiri teleponnya.

Ia menghela nafas saat mendengar alat penerima pesan berbunyi. "Luhan, Baekhyun, kalau kalian sudah bangun dan sedikit saja tertarik... aku sudah pindah dari Taplow Tower."

Bukan hanya tubuhnya, Chanyeol menyadari, tapi juga jiwanya. Tadinya ia marah, tapi sekarang, well, ia siap mengakui bahwa tinggal disana memang akan menjadi kesalahan. Terlalu mudah untuk lari, bersembunyi, dan mengobati lukanya. Kris benar, tidak semua pria seperti Jongin. Walaupun begitu, Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan kakaknya bebas semudah itu.

"Sementara ini aku tinggal di Costwold Street," ujarnya. "Nomor 27. Kalian akan menerima tagihan untuk semua biaya kepindahanku dalam waktu dekat." Lalu Chanyeol menambahkan, "Omong-omong, Taehyung baik-baik saja." Dan seolah-olah mendapatkan pikiran lain ia berkata, "Tapi kalau kalian sudah puas tidur, bisakah kalian segera menjemputnya? Aku punya kehidupan juga, kalian tahu. Dan kalau lain kali kalian perlu istirahat, bilang saja, hmmm? Aku akan menyediakan waktu, aku janji."

.

Di tempat lain...

"Kehidupan? Dia punya kehidupan?"

"Dia memang kedengaran berbeda."

"Dia kedengaran lebih seperti dirinya yang dulu."

"Sebelum Taehyung?"

"Sebelum Jongin. Ya Tuhan, aku ingin sekali mencekik leher pria itu. Tapi aku akan memuaskan diridengan menciummu saja. Kau memang brilian, Baek. Aku tahu betapa beratnya minggu ini untukmu."

"Ah, tidak seberat itu kok. Kita sudah lama tidak menghabiskan waktu sebanyak ini di tempat tidur semenjak bulan madu kita."

"Semua hal yang bagus harus berakhir."

"Benar, tapi, karena Taehyung ada di tangan yang baik, kurasa kita bisa meninggalkannya dengan aman selama satu-dua jam lagi."

Abaikan pasangan diatas, dan kita kembali ke kediaman Kris... ^^

.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Kris menengadah. "Menyuapi Taehyung," sahutnya kalem. "Dia lapar. Pasta dengan keju. Benar, kan?"

"Tapi... Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Ada daftarnya di samping kotak. Entah kau ini sangat teratur atau punya ingatan yang buruk. Bagaimanapun juga, menurut daftar itu kalau hari Jumat Taehyung harus makan pasta."

Kris menawarkan sesendok lagi pada Taehyung. Bayi itu melahapnya. Tanpa meludah, tanpa macam-macam. Kris lebih baik dalam hal ini daripada aku, pikir Chanyeol, benar-benar terkesan.

"Kalau begitu, aku, mmm, akan membuat susunya."

"Sudah jadi kok," ujar Kris. "Sedang didinginkan."

"Kau cukup ahli."

"Itu masih bisa diperdebatkan, tapi aku cukup mampu mambaca beberapa instruksi sederhana. Jadi kau bisa berhenti berkeliaran seperti lebah yang gugup, duduk, dan ambil saja sandwichnya." Kris mengulurkan tangan dan menuang segelas anggur untuk Cahnyeol. "Karena kita sedang piknik dalam rumah, aku pikir kita bisa memanfaatkan lemari es di dekat kita dan menghindari hukum yang melarang minum-minum di tempat umum."

"Benar," ujar Chanyeol, sedikit kehabisan nafas. Ketika hampir bergabung dengan Kris di bangku kebun yang panjang, ia melihat Grady di bawah meja di kaki pemiliknya. Anjing itu berbaring di atas rumput, kepalanya direbahkan. Grady hanya memutar bola matanya ke arah Chanyeol, menghela nafas, lalu matanya terpejam lagi.

Kris, yang memperhatikan kebimbangan Chanyeol, bergeser sepanjang kursi.

"Aku duduk dekat kepalanya, kau bisa duduk dekat ekornya."

"Terima kasih," ujar Chanyeol. "Kurasa..." Chnayeol duduk dengan sangat hati-hati di ujung bangku, mengangkat gelas, dan menyesap anggurnya. "Kau tuan rumah yang lebih bain daripada Sehun."

"Terlepas dari anjingnya?"

"Anjing... kucing..." Chanyeol kembali menyesap anggurnya untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari pergelangan kakinya yang berkedut. "Kau mau aku mengambil alih sekarang?"

"Tidak, kami hampir selesai kok." Dengan cekatan Kris menangkap tetesan makanan dengan sendok dan menyuapkannya kembali ke mulut Taehyung. "Berapa umurnya?"

"Eh..." tangan Chanyeol terangkat gugup waktu ekor grady bergoyang mengenai belakang kakinya dan ia menumpahkan sedikit anggur ke roknya. Kris memberinya sehelai serbet dan Chanyeol cepat-cepat membersihkan noda itu, sambil mengingatkan dirinya dengan cukup tegas bahwa ekor tidak menggigit. "Mmm... enam bulan." Ia mengambil sepotong sandwich. "Wah, enak sekali. Kau benar-benar pandai menangani urusan rumah tangga."

"Untuk ukuran Pria? Kalau aku membuat komentar semaca itu mengenai keahlianmu dengan komputer, kau pasti menuduhku melecehkanmu."

"Mau pria atau wanita, yang pasti kau benar-benar mengalahkanku."

"Ya, well, ini karena aku sudah lama tinggal sendirian."

"Tak ada keluarga? Saudara laki-laki? Saudara perempuan?" Chanyeol buru-buru menambahkan untuk mengalihkan pikiran Kris dari istrinya yang sudah meninggal.

"Satu saudara perempuan, Victoria. Ibu Sehun. Dia sudah bercerai. Ibuku sekarang hampir memasuki masa pensiun dan tinggal di perancis. Ayahku sudah meninggal."

"Apa ayahmu juga pengacara?"

"Kami semua pengacara. Ibuku, ayahku semasa hidupnya, Vic, bibiku..." Kris terdiam sejenak dan Chanyeol menyambung kata-katanya. Istrinya. Istrinya juga pengacara. Begitulah cara istrinya membantu para wanita di tempat penampungan. Memberi konsultan hukum. "Dan Sehun sudah pasti akan mengikuti jejak ibunya dan bergabung dalam tradisi keluarga," lanjut Kris sesaat kemudian. "Itu kalau dia bisa menenangkan diri dan mendapatkan nilai yang bagus saat melakukan ujian ulangnya." Kris membersihkan mangkuk itu dengan sendok dan menyuapi Taehyung dengan suapan terakhir makan siangnya. "Bagaimana denganmu? Dimana orangtuamu?"

"Sedang keliling dunia. Ayahku menjual usahanya beberapa bulan lalu, dan dari pesta pensiunan mereka langsung berangkat ke bandara. Mereka seharusnya ada di Cina sekarang." Ia mulai berdiri. "Sebaiknya aku mengambil botol susu Taehyung."

"Tidak usah. Aku akan mengambilnya beberapa menit lagi," ujar Kris sambil meletakkan tangannya dengan ringan di bahu Chanyeol, menahan wanita itu tetap disampingnya. Jari-jari Kris terasa hangat melalui kain tipis bajunya, sentuhannya mempengaruhi Chanyeol, melingkupi jiwanya, dan ia merasakan dorongan yang hampir tak tertahankan untuk menunduk dan mengusapkan pipinya pada jari-jari itu.

Chanyeol menengadah, terpana oleh kuatnya perasaan yang timbul dalam dirinya. Merasa takut oleh perasaan itu. Nafasnya tercekat diterjang gelombang gairah yang panas. Mungkin sudah saatnya ia bersosialisasi lagi, tapi ia butuh waktu untuk membiasakan diri. Waktu untuk mengembalikan kepercayaan pada instingna. Ia sudah tidak tertarik lagi pada kesenangan berbahaya atas nafsu pada pandangan pertama.

"Tidak," ujar Chanyeol, lebih tajam daripada yang dimaksudkannya, dengan gugup menjauh dari sentuhan Kris. "Kau sudah berbuat banyak." Chanyeol meletakkan gelasnya di meja dan melompat berdiri, butuh menjaga jarak di antara mereka.

Grady merespon dengan semangat. Anjing itu bangkit berdiri, menyalak, lalu menjatuhkan diri ke tanah menaati perintah tajam Kris saat Chanyeol menjerit gugup. "Oh, Tuhan," ujar Chanyeol. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud melakukan itu... aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri akan benar-benar berusaha... kau pasti berpikir aku sangat lemah."

"Aku tidak berpikir kau lemah. Aku pikir kau sudah sangat terluka. Kau sudah dicampakkan oleh pria yang kaupercayai, diusir dari rumahmu hanya karena masalah sepele dalam peraturan sewa. Kau lelah dari bekerja terlalu keras. Di atas semua itu kau sudah berusaha dengan sangat berani untuk mengalahkan ketakutanmu terhadap Grady."

Chanyeol melupakan anjing yang berbaring di kakinya. "Bagaimana kau tahu semua itu?" tanyanya.

Kris mengangkat bahu. "Aku suka berpura-pura memiliki semacam kekuatan istimewa untuk bisa melihat alasan di balik perilaku seseorang. Kenyataannya tidak ada yang istimewa. Aku pergi ke Taplow Towers pagi ini dan dengan sedikit imbalan penjaga pintunya jadi senang bergosip. Dia menjelaskan semuanya."

Chanyeol menatap Kris tanpa berkedip, hampir tak bisa percaya bahwa pria itu mengakui sudah mencari tahu mengenai dirinya. "Kau memata-mataiku..."

"Aku tidak berniat begitu." Kris berusaha meraih tangannya, tapi Chanyeol bergerak menjauh dari jangkauannya. "Sungguh Chanyeol. Aku menginginkan informasi, itu saja. Aku tadinya berharap bisa memberikan semacam tekanan pada ayah Taehyung untuk membantumu mengumpulkan uang jaminan supaya kau bisa menyewa tempat tinggal sendiri yang layak. Kau akan terkejut mengetahui apa yang bisa dilakukan selembar surat dari pengacara."

Sesaat Chanyeol tak sanggup berkata-kata menghadapi perhatian semacam itu. Hanya saja itu bukan perhatian, Kris hanya menginginkan ia pindah secepatnya. "Kalau begitu, aku menyesal kau sudah membuang-buang waktumu tadi pagi," tukas Chanyeol.

"Sama sekali tidak. Banyak yang kudapatkan."

"Aku yakin begitu. Tapi sebenarnya kau tidak perlu membayar untuk informasi itu. Kalau kau bertanya, aku pasti menceritakannya padamu. Bagaimanapun juga, kau memang akan segera mengetahuinya." Luhan dan Baekhyun mungkin akan segera muncul.

Kris menggelang. "Tidak jadi masalah, Chanyeol. Tinggalah disini. Kau boleh tinggal selama yang kau mau."

"Surat perjanjian sewa hanya mencatumkan tiga bulan."

"Dalam surat perjanjian sewa buatanku ada pilihan untuk memperpanjang. Kalau-kalau kau tidak bisa menemukan tempat yang ingin langsung kau beli. Mencari rumah tidaklah muda." Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya, mengundang Cahnyeol untuk ikut tersenyum. "jangan bilang kau tidak membcanya dengan seksama sebelum menandatanginya."

"Tidak setiap kata," akunya. Chanyeol bingung. Kalau memang penjaga pintu itu sudah menceritakan segalanya, kenapa Kris tidak marah karena ia sudah berpura-pura menjadi ibu Taehyung. "Kau tidak marah?"

"Marah? Kenapa aku harus marah? Kau yang diusir dari rumahmu. Kau yang harus erawat bayi sendirian."

"Aku tahu, tapi seharusnya aku sudah menjelaskan. Tadinya aku memang berniat memberitahumu, tapi aku pikir kalau kau tahu yang sebenarnya kau akan memaksaku pergi."

Kris terang-terangan terlihat jijik. "Memangnya kau anggap aku ini orang macam apa?" kemudian Kris berkata, "Dia benar-benar sudah melukaimu, benar kan?"

Pipi Chanyeol seperti terbakar. Kris tidak hanya tahu ia sudah berbohong padanya dengan beberapa kebenaran yang dihilangkannya mengenai Taehyung. Kris juga mengetahui semuanya mengenai Jongin. Ya Tuhan, benar-benar memalukan. Chanyeol menutupi pipinya yang panas dengan kedua tangan dan sambil mengerang dalam hati betanya-tanya berapa banyak yang sudah didapatkan pria itu dari alamat lamanya sebelum Taplow Towers.

Ia menduga penjaga pintu di Towers juga yang sudah memberi Kris alamat itu. Selama berminggu-minggu surat-suratnya dialihkan dari sana. Dan sedikit uang sogokan pasti juga berhasil mengorek informasi dari sana, padahal Chanyeol begitu berhati-hati menggunakan jasa informasi publik di internet untuk mencari tahu soal Kris.

"Permisi," ujar Chanyeol kaku, saat kenyataan menghantamnya, dan ia mengetahui dengan jelas apa yang sedang terjadi. "Aku akan mengambil Taehyung, kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"Jangan bersikap seperti ini." Kris berdiri, menangkap lengan Cahnyeol, dan tidak mau melepaskannya. "Tolong tinggallah dan selesaikan makan siangmu."

"Makanan itu hanya akan membuatku tersedak. Dan aku lebih suka kalau kita gunakan lagi panggilan Ms Park dan Mr Wu," ujar Chanyeol, sambil menatap tangan yang memegang lengannya sampai Kris melepaskannya.

"Aku benar-benar hanya berusaha membantu," ujar Kris.

"Sungguh? Kau tidak mencoba membuatku merasa benar-benar muak, supaya aku akan memberitahumu dimaan kau bisa menancapkan surat perjanjian sewa barumu yang hebat itu? Dan pilihannya untuk memperpanjang?"

"Untuk apa aku melakukan itu?"

"Karena dengan begitu kau bisa mengusirku dan kalau aku mengeluh kau bisa menunjukkan surat perjanjian sewa baru yang baru saja kau tanda tangani. Kau bisa menunjukkan pengurangan tarif sewa, perabot yang baru kau beli, aku hanya akan menjadi wanita bodoh dan histeris yang tidak tahu saat dia kalah!" Kemudian, karena air matanya hampir tumpah, Chanyeol berbalik dan bergegas berjalan kerumah. Grady membuntuti di belakangnya. "Tiarap!" bentaknya, dan anjing itu langsung merespons.

Chanyeol masih berusaha mengatasi rasa shocknya saat Kris memanggilnya.

"Dan apa kau akan mengaku kalah, Ms Park?"

Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya menghadap pria itu lagi. "Tidak akan, teman pengacaraku," jawabnya. "Tidak akan."

"Cuma bertanya," balas Kris tenang. "Kalau-kalau aku perlu membatalkan pesanan tempat tidurnya."

Chanyeol memandangnya. Ia terkejut saat Kris Wu hanya tertawa. Well, ia bisa memperbaiki itu. "Kalau kau membatalkannya, Mr Wu, aku jamin kau akan tidur di sofa selama beberapa waktu mendatang."

"Ya. Madam," ujar Kris.

Tapi saat sedang berjalan melintasi dapur, sambil mencengkram botol susu Taehyung, Chanyeol menyadari suara tawa Kris mengikuti langkahnya sampai ia menaiki tangga.

.

Chanyeol sedang bekerja waktu perabotnya tiba. Ia bertekad tidak mengacuhkan para pekerja yang mondar mandir, menolak untuk melihat bahkan waktu ia mendengar suara wanita, menolak untuk terkesan, maupun menawarkan bantuan. Ia bahkan tidak akan memberi Kris kepuasan dengan bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menutup pintu ruang belajar untuk menghalangi kegiatan itu dari pandangannya.

"Sudah selesai. Chanyeol. Kau mau melihatnya?"

Kris sudah berdiri di ambang pintu selama setidaknya satu menit. Dan Kris tahu Chanyeol mengetahui kehadirannya. "Aku yakin kamar itu pasti akan bagus."

"Mungkin kau ingin memerikasa apa kasurnya sesuai dengan keinginanmu."

"Kalau tidak, kau bisa tidur di situ."

"Aku akan menolak godaan untuk bertanya apakah itu sebuah undangan..." Chanyeol memelototinya. "Aku hanya akan bilang bahwa belum terlambat untuk mengganti kasurnya kalau kau tidak merasa nyaman. Jadi periksalah, atau kau harus puas dengan apa yang ada."

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Kalau kau memaksa." Ia buru-buru melewati Kris menuju kamar barunya. Dan berhenti. Kamar itu sudah berubah drastis. Tampak baru dengan tirai-tirai warna hijau lumut digantung di depan jendela, tempat tidur, dan lemari pakaian sama-sama bergaya Perancis, bergaya pedesaan yang menyegarkan.

Para pria pengantar barang berdiri di lorong, menunggu persetujuannya, bersama seorang wanita yang tampaknya sudah mengatur seprai linene, menggantung tirai, dan mendandani tempat tidur itu. "Kris aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa."

"Itu berarti dia menyukainya," ujar pria pengantar barang itu yakin.

"Aku lebih suka mendengar langsung darinya." Kris menunjuk tempat tidur.

Chanyeol mencoba kasur itu. "Sepertinya bagus," ujarnya.

"Tidakkah sebaiknya kau berbaring dan memastikan kasur itu memang bagus?"

Sekarang Kris bercanda. Mungkin Chanyeol tadi sudah sedikit kejam dalam menilai pria itu. "Mungkin sebaiknya kau lakuakn." Ia menendang lepas sepatunya duduk di ujung tempat tidur, lau berbaring di atasnya. "Ini luar biasa," ujarnya, sambil melipat tangan di belakang kepalanya di atas bantal. "Aku ingin mengundangmu untuk mencobanya, tapi mungkin nanti kau ingin bertukar."

"Sebagus itu, hmmm?" Kris duduk di sisi lain tempat tidur, kemudian berbaring di sampingnya. Hati Chanyeol yang berkhianat mulai berdebar kencang. "Kau benar." Kris tersenyum lebar ke arah si pengantar barang. "Kami akan membelinya," ujar Kris dan tanpa bergerak menerima clipboard dari orang itu, menandatangani kuitansinya, dan mengeluarkan uang tip dari saku kemejanya. "Tolong sekalian tutup pintunya saat kalian keluar, ya?"

Mereka sama-sama diam saat para pekerja keluar. Semenit atau dua menit kemudian pintu depan dibanting menutup, dan perlahan-lahan kesunyian muncul kembali hingga satu-satunya yang bisa Chanyeol dengar hanyalah denyut nadinya sendiri yang bergema di telinganya. Akhirnya, saat ia sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi, Chanyeol berkata, "Kau tidak perlu melakukan semua ini, Kris. Yang aku butuhkan hanya satu tempat tidur untuk beberapa minggu..."

"Memangnya kau akan menyimpan pakaianmu dalam beberapa minggu di koper?"

"Yah..." sambil memandang Kris dengan pandangan tak menentu, ia menambahkan, "... mungkin tidak."

Kris terus menatap langit-langit dengan konsentrasi yang sama seperti kalau dia sedang melihat Kapel Sistine. "Kalau kau memutuskan untuk tinggal, kau harus merasa nyaman."

Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa berpikir bahwa Jongin itu tampan? Dibandingkan pria di sampingnya, Jongin hanya kelihatan sedikit tampan. Dan lemah. Hanya indah di permukaan, tanpa kekuatan di dalam dirinya. Profil Kris tinggi dan kuat... tangan Chanyeol mencengkram seprai untuk mencegah dirinya menyentuh wajah Kris, melumat bibir bawah pria itu dengan bibirnya, mengecapnya, memilikinya... "Kau takkan bisa menyingkirkanku kalau kau terus bersikap begini, kau tahu," ujar Chanyeol buru-buru.

"Tidak? Well, mungkin aku sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiranmu disini."

Lalu Kris berbalik, dan memandangnya. "Mungkin aku tidak mau menyingkirkanmu."

Jantung Chanyeol, yang dari tadi sudah berdegup kencang tapi teratur, sepertinya kehilangan satu detakan. "Aku bukan orang rumahan, kau tahu. Aku tidak bisa masak..."

"Bahkan memasak nut cutlet sekalipun?" suara Kris seperti sutra di kulitnya. Sudah saatnya untuk bergerak.

"Terutama b-bukan n-nut cutlet?" Cahnyeol tergagap-gagap, merasa malu oleh pertanyaan itu.

"Kenapa tidak? Kau suka makan, bukan?" Kris begitu percaya diri dan terus menggodanya.

"Tentu saja aku suka makan, tapi untuk satu..." Chanyeol berusaha bernafas, "... seringnya untuk satu orang. Lagi pula, sepertinya tidak ada gunanya membuat yang rumit-rumit."

"Kau selalu makan diluar? Saat kau masih bersama pria itu?" Kris terdengar terkejut atas kenyataan itu. "Kau dan Jongin?"

Jadi Kris mau tahu semua detailnya yang memalukan. Merasa kecewa, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mendapati kesulitan untuk bernafas lagi. "Tidak. Kami lebih sering memesan makanan. Aku sibuk, dia tidak bisa... atu lebih tepat tidak mau... bersusah payah." Buat Jongin bersusah payah? Bukankah ada Chanyeol yang melakukan semuanya?

"Ibuku selalu bilang, jangan pernah mempercayai pria yang tidak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri," Kris memberitahu Chanyeol. "Kau tak pernah bisa yakin dengan alasannya. Apa dia menginginkanmu karena dirimu? Atau hanya membutuhkan seseorang yang tahu cara membuka kaleng?"

"Ibuku selalu bilang bahwa kau bisa tahu segalanya yang perlu kau ketahui tentang pria dari caranya menangani barang bawaan yang hilang, hujan waktu piknik, dan lampu pohon natal," balas Chanyeol. "Sayangnya barang bawaan yang hilang dan lampu pohon natal tidak terjadi cukup sering untuk dijaikan pedoman karakter yang berguna. Dan kami tidak suka piknik." Ia berbalik menghadap Kris. "Kemampuan mengurus diri sendiri memang lebih bisa menentukan. Ibumu wanita yang bijaksana."

"Begitulah yang selalu dikatakannya padaku. Secara pribadi, aku selalu berpikir itu hanya cara halus untuk menyuruhku belajar masak dan bersih-bersih. Bagaimana kau bertemu dengannya?"

Chanyeol terkejut betapa mudahnya ia membicarakan Jongin. Bagaimana hal itu hanya sedikit melukainya. "Dia mengetuk pintu apartemenku, untuk meminjam sebotol kopi, persis seperti iklan konyol di televisi." Kejadiannya sangat klisehingga seharusnya Chanyeol bisa mengenali tipuannya, tapi saat itu ia terlalu terkesima oleh senyum yang mempesona, gaya rambut lurus Jongin yang bagus, serta tubuh yang terpahat bagai dewa Yunani. Semua itu membuatnya tidak mampu berkata-kata secara tepat, apalagi menggunakan akal sehatnya. "Well, dia aktor. Setidaknya dia mengaku begitu. Mungkin dia hanya ikut audisi untuk sebuah peran. Singkatnya, aku ;angsung luluh melihat ketidakberdayaan serta senyum mautnya. Menengok ke belakang dengan pikiran yang jernih, aku curiga dia sudah melatih dua hal itu di depan cermin."

"Dia tetanggamu?" Kris tampak terkejut mendengarnya.

Chanyeol mengernyit saat berputar untuk melihatnya. "Bukan, dia tinggal bersama beberapa teman yang berbagi apartemen di lantai atas apartemenku. Tidur di sofa. Sesuatu yang sekali lagi jika dilihat kembali, kuduga sering dilakukannya."

"Oh, aku mengerti."

"Sayangnya, waktu itu aku tidak mengerti. Aku menduga tetanggaku yang baik itu tidak mau menampung Jongin di ruang tamu mereka lebih lama dari yang benar-benar diperlukan dan disanalah aku, masih lajang dan memiliki tempat tidur double yang nyaman dan hanya digunakan separuh.."

"Orang-orang baik."

"Mungkin mereka memang baik. Well, mungkin tidak baik tapi ssedikit putus asa untuk menyingkirkan tamu yang tak diundang." Kemudian Chanyeol tersenyum. "Agak seperti kau."

"Oh."

"Kau benar. Maafkan aku." Secara tak sadar Chanyeol mengulurkan sebelah tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Kris. "Kau sama sekali tidak seperti mereka." Ujarnya. "Sedikitpun tidak."

"Kau terlalu baik hingga membahayakan dirimu sendiri."

"Ya," ujar Chanyeol penuh perasaan. "Mabuk kepayang gara-gara seorang pria memang bisa mengakibatkan efek seperti itu. Lima puluh pound untuk potong rambut karena ada audisi yang harus dihadirinya. Seratus pound untuk makan siang di luar bersama agennya. Jumlahnya terus bertambah. Baru ketika tagihan dari datang, aku terbangun dari mimpiku. Gagasan dua orang bisa hidup semurah hidup sendirian, tidak sepenuhnya benar, kau tahu."

"Aku tahu."

Sial! Chanyeol tidak bermaksud mengintakan Kris tentang istrinya. "Ya, well, usulku supaya dia ikut menyumbang biaya hidup kami menghantamnya. Tepatnya menghapus rasa cintanya. Walaupun dia pintar mengalihkan perhatian..." berapa kali Jongin menggunakan rayuan klasiknya 'ini cincin pertunangan ibuku' pada wanita yang bisa dibujuk untuk mengurusnya? Berapa banyak sudah cincin itu dikembalikan padanya untuk disimpan lagi? Chanyeol seharusnya membuang benda itu ke tempat sampah, tempat yang semestinya.

"Dan tetanggamu tidak memperingatkanmu?"

"Bahwa Jongin sering berbuat seperti itu? Tidak. Kenapa mereka harus melakukannya? Mereka temannya, bukan temanku. Itu sebabnya aku tidak bisa tinggal disana, setelah semuanya berakhir. Waktu aku menyadarinya. Berpapasan dengan mereka di lorong... membuatku marah dan merasa bodoh. Aku perlu pergi dari semua itu."

"Tapi kupikir kau pindah karena...?" Kris tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan hanya mengangkat bahu. "Itu tidak penting."

"Kau benar, itu memang tidak penting. Sudah berakhir. Terlupakan."

"Kau begitu... pemaaf. Aku tahu orang-orang yang bisa melakukan pembunuhan tanpa alasan yang jelas."

"Itu karena kau pengacara. Kau sudah bertemu orang-orang yang sudah menemui jalan buntu. Aku sih Cuma membodohi diriku sendiri. Mengizinkan Jongin membodohiku." Chanyeol merenggangkan badannya. "Kuakui untuk beberapa waktu aku merasa sangat rendah. Aku merasa dimanfaatkan. Muak. Dan bertekad sungguh-sungguh seumur hidup takkan pernah lagi melibatkan diriku dengan pria lain."

"Tapi?" tanya Kris lembut. Ia berguling menghadap Chanyeol dan bergerak mendekat, tangannya terus menggenggam tangan Chanyeol.

"Tapi?" ulang Chanyeol dengan suara agak berat oleh emosi.

"Sepertinya ada tapi yang mengikuti kalimatmu tadi."

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Kurasa begitu. Beginilah, Kris. Kehidupan. Mungkin tidak sempurna, tapi tidak ada gladi resik. Kau harus membereskan semua kekacauan, meninggalkan semua itu di belakangmu, mau terus..." suara Chanyeol menghilang saat tangan Kris terangkat dan menyentuh pipinya, membelai bibirnya dengan ibu jari, kemudian menyelipkan jemari di rambut Chanyeol sebelum meraih wanita itu dalam pelukannya, awal dari ciuman yang sudah dapat dipastikan akhirnya.

"Tinggallah disini," ujar Kris. "Aku ingin kau tinggal disini."

Setiap sel dalam tubuh Chanyeol memaksanya untuk berjanji, untuk mengatakan 'Ya, please.'. mengabaikan akal sehat, pelajaran yang telah diperolehnya, dan terjun kembali ke perairan penuh ikan hiu dari hubungan antara lawan jenis ini. Tapi tidak seperti ini. Ia perlu memegang kendali, membuat keputusan yang rasionalm bukan keputusan emosional yang hanya didasari kebutuhan untuk dipeluk, untuk dicintai. Lain kali ia akan melakukan yang benar.

"Kris..."

Kris menciumnya, bukan di bibir, tapi di dahi. Pria itu lalu bangun dari tempat tidur dan membuat jarak selebar ruangan di antara mereka sebelum Chanyeol sempat memprotes, sebelum ia sempat menyesalinya.

"Kris!" kris berhenti di ambang pintu saat Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat tidur, berjalan ke arahnya dan memegang lengan pria itu. "Terima kasih. Untuk semua ini."

"Kembali."

"Dan tentang tinggal..."

"Selama yang kau inginkan," Kris menyelanya. "Kalau memerlukan bantuanku untuk mencari flat dengan didampingi pengacara, beritahu aku."

Kris sepertinya menjaga jarak dan Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya. "Perlu waktu lama untuk menemukan tempat yang bisa menyamai rumah ini," ujar Chanyeol, sambil berbalik dengan cepat untuk melihat ke kebun di bawah. Kemudian, masih menghindari tatapan Kris, ia berkata, "Sebaiknya aku memindahkan tempat tidur bayi dari kamarmu supaya kau bisa mendapatkan kamarmu seperti semula."

Kris tidak merasa hal itu jadi masalah. Orang yang berbagi kamar denganmulah yang membuat kamar itu terasa nyaman. Tapi ia punya banyak waktu. Tubuhnya mungkin memaksanya untuk mengejar ketinggalan selama sepuluh tahun yang dihabiskannya dalam kehampaan, tapi ia perlu meyakinkan Chanyeol bahwa hatinya benar-benar tulus. "Biarkan saja," ujarnya. "Taehyung masih tidur dan masih ada pekerjaan yang harus kau selesaikan. Kau sendiri yang terus mengatakannya padaku. Aku akan mengurusnya nanti."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC...**

 **.**

" _Aku ayah Taehyung"_

" _Kau fikir aku memanfaatkanmu dan Taehyung sebagai pengganti Jessica dan Sophia."_

" _Kita menyewa mobil dan jauh-jauh dari Perancis kesini hanya untuk itu?"_


	10. Chapter 10 - END

**BABY ON LOAN**

 **(Remake by Liz Fielding)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol (GS) & Kris Wu**

 **.**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Park Luhan & Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Oh Sehun (GS)**

 **Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **Kin Jongin**

 **Baby! Park Taehyung**

 **Zhang Yixing (GS)**

 **Jesica Jung**

 **Etc.**

 **.**

 **Genre:**

 **Tentukan sendiri ^^**

 **.**

 **Rate:**

 **Tentukan sendiri ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MAAF TYPO! SELAMAT MEMBACA... ^^**

.

 **Chapter 9**

 **.**

Chanyeol masuk ke ruang kerja dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Kris Wu terlalu mudah mengusik perhatiannya.

Tapi Chanyeol tetap kesulitan berkonsentrasi. Ia bisa mendengar pria itu mondar mandir di loteng. Memindahkan benda-benda yang berat. Dan Kris turun beberapa kali ke lantai tempat Chanyeol sedang bekerja.

Seandainya Kris bertekad membersihkan rumah, Chanyeol berharap pria itu mau melakukannya di lain waktu.

Chanyeol memandangi layar di hadapannya tapi sepertinya pikirannya terpusat pada Kris dan menolak untuk dialihkan oleh apa pun bahkan hal sepenting pekerjaan.

Akhirnya suara berisik itu berhenti. Tapi keheningan ini malah terasa lebih buruk, hingga Chanyeol akhirnya mengesampingkan kerumitan desain yang sedang dikerjakannya. Sebaliknya ia menelepon beberapa orang. Hanya untuk mencegah dirinya keluar dan melihat apa yang sedang Kris kerjakan. Hanya untuk menghentikan dirinya memikirkan pria itu.

.

Kris mengusap dagunya dengan bahu, mencoba menganalisis perasaan yang membanjiri dirinya. Penyesalan. Kesedihan atas kehidupan yang tidak sempat dijalani.

Ia menyentuh tempat tidur bayi yang di cat putih mengilap, mencoba mengingat bagaimana rasanya sewaktu ia membawa Jessica dan Sophia pulang dari rumah sakit. Perasaan bangga yang meledak-ledak tak tertandingi.

Bel pintu berdering.

Seandainya ia pergi bersama Jessica hari itu, bukannya tinggal di rumah untuk mengerjakan laporan barunya. Seandainya Jessica membawa Grady bersamanya...

Belnya berdering lagi dan Kris membelai kain sepanjang tempat tidur untuk terakhir kalinya dan membiarkan bayangan itu pergi. Ia tidak bisa mengubah apa pun, yang bisa dilakukannya untuk Jessica dan Sophia sekarang hanyalah menjalani hidupnya dengan baik. Mulai sekarang. Tanpa membuang-buang satu detik pun dalam penyesalan.

Chanyeol membuka pintu ruang belajar saat Kris lewat. "Oh, aku mendengar bunyi bel," ujar Chanyeol. Wajahnya terlihat agak merona dan sedikit bersalah, seperti wanita yang tertangkap basah sedang menunggu kekasih gelapnya, membuat Kris merasakan gejolak rasa cemburu menguasainya. Ia ingin Chanyeol terlihat seperti itu saat menantinya. "Aku tidak yakin kau mendengarnya juga."

"Kau sedang menunggu seseorang?"

"Tidak... aku hanya berpikir... sepertinya kau sedang kerja."

"Tidak, aku sudah selesai. Aku akan membukanya. Tadi kau bilang kau sedang sibuk, kan ?"

"Ya... Lagi pula, paling-paling tamu itu mencarimu."

Sialan. Sekarang Chanyeol tampak ketakutan. "Chanyeol..." terdengar dering panjang dan tajam. Siapa pun yang berada di depan menuntut perhatian segera.

"Ya ampun. Aku datang!" Kris memutar tubuhnya, tergesa-gesa menuruni tangga, dan membuka pintu lebar-lebar. "Ya, ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Oh." Pria yang berdiri di depan pintunya mundur selangkah, terkejut oleh responnya yang kasar. Pria itu berusia sekitar tiga puluh tahun, rambutnya tebal dan nyaris berwarna merah, tubuhnya tinggi, atletis, dan anehnya terlihat familiar.

"Well?" tanya Kris. "Apa yang anda inginkan?"

"Eh, tidak ada. Maksudku... aku mencari Chanyeol."

"Chanyeol?" jawaban itu sangat tidak terduga hingga Kris sendiri juga ikut mundur selangkah.

Tamunya yang tidak sabaran itu sepertinya menganggap gerakan Kris sebagai undangan untuk masuk. Pria itu memasuki ruang depan, mengedarkan pandangannya seakan berharap bisa melihat Chanyeol disana. "Dia meninggalkan pesan bahwa dia pindah kemari. Begini, kami baru saja kembali dari bepergian. Aku ayah Taehyung."

Lalu, saat tidak mendapatkan respon apa pun, pria itu melanjutkan lagi, "Kurasa Chan agak marah padaku, ya?"

Kris bukan pria yang kasar. Ia sudah terlalu sering berurusan dengan dampak kekerasan serta melihat penderitaan yang diakibatkannya. Tapi tidak satu pun dari hal itu berarti baginya saat ia melewati tangan yang terulur dan sebaliknya mencengkeram jaket pria itu, mengangkatnya, dan membenturkan tubuhnya ke dinding.

"Agak marah?" bentaknya. "Kaupikir dia mungkin agak marah? Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Pria macam apa kau ini?" pertanyaan itu murni retorik, Kris tidak tertarik pada alasan-alasan. "Akan kukatakan pria macam apa kau ini. Kau adalah parasit,tukang selingkuh, dan pembohong, tapi kalau kau pikir bisa masuk kembali dalam hidup Chanyeol dan mangacaukannya lagi. Kau salah besar. Sekarang dia tinggal di rumahku dan tak seorang pun... tak seorang pun... kau dengar?" desak Kris. Korbannya hanya membalas dengan mengganguk-angguk cepat. "Dia tinggal dirumahku," ulang Kris, memberi penekanan pada pesannya, "Dan tak seorang pun akan memanfaatkan kebaikannya atau menyalahgunakan cintanya lagi."

"Maaf, tapi kupikir..."

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang kau pikirkan. Apa yang kau pikirkan sama sekali tidak menarik bagiku. Aku hanya ingin kau keluar dari kehidupan Chan..."

"Kris!" Chanyeol buru-buru menuruni tangga menghampiri mereka. Saat Kris melihat ke atas, melihat wajah wanita itu, mendengar ketergesaan dalam suaranya, hatinya seolah-olah tenggelam. "Turunkan dia! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kris menatap pria yang dijepitnya di dinding, lalu memandang Chanyeol, wajahnya yang cantik menunjukkan kekhawatirannya. Chanyeol mungkin mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia sudah melupakan ayah Taehyung, yang jelas dia sudah meyakinkan Kris, tapi sekali melihat sudah cukup bagi Kris untuk mengetahui bahwa bagi Chanyeol semua ini belum selesai. Tak peduli seburuk apa pun sikap Jongin, pria itu hanya perlu muncul di hadapan Chanyeol untuk mendapatkan sambutan layaknya pahlawan.

"Membodohi diriku sendiri?" jawab Kris pahit. Kemudian ia melepaskan pria itu dan melangkah mundur, menabrak meja di ruang depan. Kris mengulurkan tangan untuk memegang meja itu dan melihat surat perjanjian sewa yang ditinggalkannya disana aewaktu ia pulang dipenuhi... kehidupan. Kris mengambil dan merobeknya jadi dua. "Satu kamar, penghuni satu," ujarnya saat mulut Chanyeol menganga. "Aku tidak menerima pasangan."

"Apa? Kau atau aku yang sudah gila?"

"Aku juga pernah menanyakan hal yang sama padamu. Sekarang kita tahu. Kita hampir serupa, Chanyeol, tapi karena kau yang menerima kembali parasit ini dengan tangan terbuka, kurasa kaulah yang pantas disebut gila."

"Tentu saja aku menerimanya. Aku sudah menghubunginya sepanjang hari ini. Dia datang menjemput Taehyung, Kris," kata Chanyeol hati-hati. "Untuk membawanya pulang." lalu, sambil berbalik menghadap kakaknya, Chanyeol bertanya, "Baekhyun tidak ikut bersamamu?"

Luhan berdeham. "Dia sedang mencari tempat parkir. Dan sepertinya mengulur-ulur waktu." Dia menatao Kris. "Kami tidak yakin sambutan seperti apa yang akan kami terima."

"Oh, kemarilah idiot!" Chanyeol mengulurkan lengannya dan memeluk Luhan.

"Istirahatmu cukup?"

"Aku tidak turun dari tempat tidur selama tiga hari." Lalu Luhan menyeringai. "Entah apa itu bisa disebut istirahat..." Ia mendekap Chanyeol erat-erat. "Siapa gorila itu?" gumamnya.

"Gorila?" Chanyeol langsung membayangkan gorila yang memakai wig pengacara dan toga, lalu terkikik. "Gorila itu namanya Kris. Kris Wu. Aku tinggal bersamanya saat aku diusir dari flatku..." bersamanya? Sepertinya kurang tepat, tapi penjelasan bisa menunggu. Kemudian Chanyeol berkata, "Kris?" bibir Kris terlihat pucat dan masih tetap memandang Luhan seolah-olah ingin merobohkannya dengan tangan kosong. "Kris, ini Luhan." Dia masih belum bergerak. "Dia kakakku, Luhan," tambah Chanyeol hati-hati.

"Kakakmu?" sekarang setelah Chanyeol memberitahunya, Kris menyadari kemiripan itu. Tapi... "Tapi dia bilang dia ayah Taehyung."

"Well, ya. Penjaga pintu itu sedah bilang padamu..." Chanyeol terdiam. "Kau bilang dia sudah memberitahumu."

"Dia memberitahuku bahwa kau terpaksa meninggalkan Taplow Towers saat bayi itu datang. Bahwa ayah si bayi mendadak pergi bersama istrinya."

"Ya. Luhan dan Baekhyun..." Chanyeol menatap Luhan. "Sebaiknya kau pergi mencari Baekhyun dan bilang padanya sekarang sudah aman untuk masuk."

"Aku tidak yakin," balas Luhan, sambil tetap mengawasi Kris lekat-lekat.

"Jangan bodoh. Ini hanya semacam kesalahpahaman yang konyol. Kita akan membereskannya sambil minum teh."

Luhan menunggu Kris menyetujui usul itu. Chanyeol membuka kacamata dan alisnya terangkat memberi dorongan. Kris mengangkat tangannya. "Terserah, masuk saja. Bawa istrimu. Undang seluruh keluargamu. Anggap saja rumah sendiri. Tapi lupakan tehnya, yang kubutuhkan sekarang adalah minuman keras." Kris berbalik saat seorang wanita muda yang menarik melambaikan saputangan putih dari ambang pintu.

"Sudah aman untuk masuk?"

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol langsung berlari menghampiri wanita itu dan memeluknya sebelum kemudian menjauhkan kakak iparnya itu untuk menatapnya. "Kau tampak hebat. Istirahat itu sudah jelas manjur."

"Kau tidak marah?"

"Yah, aku lebih suka kalau kau bertanya dulu. Pasti akan lebih mudah kalau aku menginap di tempatmu. Kau tidak harus mengirim barang-barang keperluan bayi lewat paket kilat, dan aku tidak akan diusir dari rumahku." Baekhyun tidak benar-benar menatap mata Chanyeol. Luhan tiba-tiba melihat kakinya. Dan Chanyeol mendadak mengerti. "Oh, jadi begitu, ya."

"Kami harus mengeluarkanmu dari sana, Chan. Semua ketenangan itu. Kau pasti akan layu," ujar Baekhyun. Kemudian, masih belum yakin harus melihat kemana, Baekhyun melihat ke sekelilingnya. "Rumah ini indah..." Suaranya terputus dan Chanyeol akhirnya merasa kasihan padanya.

"Ya, memang. Sewanya juga sangat masuk akal. Dan pemiliknya sangat pandai dalam menangani bayi..." Chanyeol bertemu pandang dengan Kris dan tak menyukai apa yang dilihatnya. "Naiklah dan lihat Taehyung. Tunggu sampai kalian melihat giginya..."

"Chanyeol?" Kris memanggilnya dengan nada suara yang mungkin digunakannya untuk menanyai saksi yang sulit diajak kerjasama, untuk menakut-nakuti mereka. "Bisakah kau jelaskan apa sebenarnya yang terjadi disini?" Kris bergerak menghampirinya, tapi Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun dan menaiki tangga, berhenti hanya untuk menepuk lengan Luhan.

"Giliranmu, kakakku sayang. Aku akan meninggalkanmu untuk menceritakan pada Kris apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku dan kenapa. Buat cerita yang bagus, karena kau sebaiknya berharap dia cukup iba padaku hingga bersedia menyatukan kembali surat perjanjian sewa itu." Chanyeol akhirnya menatap Kris lurus-lurus. "Aku suka tinggal disni."

Tatapan Luhan berpindah-pindah dari Chanyeol ke Kris, kemudian sambil tersenyum lebar, menatap adiknya lagi. "Kalau memang begitu, adik kecil, kurasa sebaiknya kau menjelaskannya sendiri. Demi amannya."

"Aku juga setuju," ujar Baekhyun. Ia mencengkram tangan suaminya dan mendorongnya menaiki tangga. "Jangan khawatirkan kami. Kami bisa mencari poci tehnya..."

"Lupakan tehnya," kata Chanyeol. "Dalam hal ini aku setuju dengan Kris." Ia menatap Kris dan sama sekali tidak menerima dukungan. "Sebenarnya sekarang mungkin saat yang tepat untuk mengeluarkan brendi yang sepertinya selalu kau paksakan padaku dalam setiap kesempatan." Ia berputar di ambang pintu lalu memandang Luhan dan Baekhyun. "Kalian akan menemukan Taehyung di lantai atas di kamar sebelah kanan..."

"Dan dapurnya di bawah," tambah Kris. "Anggap saja rumah sendiri." Lalu ia menutup pintu dan berbalik menghadap Chanyeol, sambil bersandar di pintu seolah-olah mencegah kalau-kalau Chanyeol berniat melarikan diri. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Brendi," ujar Cahnyeol sesaat kemudian.

Suara Kris menghentikan Chanyeol berjalan melintasi ruangan. "Taehyung bukan bayimu."

Seketika Chanyeol berbalik. "Tapi kukira..."

"Jongin bukan ayahnya."

"Bukan! Kris..."

"Kalau begitu aku hanya punya satu pertanyaan."

"Hanya satu?"

"Sebenarnya permainan apa yang sedang kau mainkan?"

"Permainan?"

"Permainan, sandiwara, sebut saja apa yang kau suka. Orang tua tunggal yang menderita dan diusir ke jalanan. Apa arti semua itu?"

"Tapi kau tahu Taehyung bukan anakku. Kau sendiri yang bilang begitu. Kau sudah pergi ke Taplow Towers..."

"Tempat aku diberitahu bahwa kau harus pindah karena bayimu. Bahwa ayahnya pergi bersama istrinya..."

"Kau pikir aku berselingkuh dengan pria beristri?" seru Chanyeol. "Bagaimana mungkin kau berpikir seperti itu?" ia tidak menunggu jawaban tapi langsung mencengkram botol brendi, menuang isinya ke dua gelas besar, lalu menegak isi gelasnya. Dan tersedak. Kris tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk menolongnya, dia hanya menunggu sampai Chanyeol bisa mengembalikan fungsi paru-parunya lagi. "Well? Itukah yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Chanyeol setelah mampu bernafas dengan normal lagi.

"Asal kau tahu, aku tak percaya semenit pun juga bahwa kau tahu pria itu sudah menikah. Kenapa kau tidak langsung memberitahuku bahwa Taehyung bukan bayimu?"

"Aku berniat mengatakannya..." Chanyeol terdiam.

Kris mengangkat bahu, merasa lebih mudah untuk melihat isi gelas yang sedang dipegangnya. "Tapi?"

"Aku hendak mengatakannya padamu di pagi pertama itu. Menjelaskan situasinya."

"Jadi kenapa kau tidak melakukannya?"

"Karena kau bilang kalau bukan karena Taehyung, kau sudah melemparku ke jalanan saat itu juga."

"Kepalaku terbentur, masih jet lag, dan berhadapan dengan penyewa rumah yang tidak kuinginkan. Kau tidak bisa mengharapkanku bersikap masuk akal, kan?"

"Aku tidak punya harapan apa pun. Sikapmu sama sekali tidak masuk akal..."

Kris menyisir rambut dengan jemarinya, berusaha menerima perubahan mendadak ini. Tidak ada Taehyung. Tidak ada bayi. Hanya Chanyeol. "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Tidak bersungguh-sungguh. Demi Tuhan, memangnya kau anggap aku ini monster macam apa?"

"Kau terluka, jet lag, dan keponakanmu menyewakan rumahmu tanpa izin. Mana aku tahu bahwa di balik penampilanmu yang garang seperti harimau itu terdapat hati selembut kucing."

"Seharusnya kau memberitahuku..."

"Well, ya aku tahu itu. Dan aku memang berniat memberitahumu. Lalu kau pergi ke Taplow Towers. Penjaga pintu disana tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya, semuanya. Kau sudah bicara dengannya... Demi Tuhan, tidakkah kau lihat bahwa aku terkejut karena kau begitu tenang mengnai hal ini?"

Tenang? Tidak, di dalam hatinya ia tidak tenang. "Kusangka kau ditelantarkan."

"Tidak, Taehyung-lah yang ditelantarkan. Di depan pintuku. Oleh Luhan dan Baekhyun. Dengan catatan kecil bahwa mereka sangat membutuhkan tidur."

"Well, kurasa mereka sudah mendapatkan istirahat yang cukup," ujar Kris muram.

"Bukan itu alasan mereka melakukannya, Kris. Tidakkah kau lihat betapa berat hal ini bagi Baekhyun? Mereka melakukannya demi aku."

"Demi kau?"

"Aku ingat waktu itu sempat berpikir bahwa jika mereka ingin membuatku diusir dari Taplow Towers dan mereka benar-benar berhasil melakukannya."

"Tapi kenapa mereka ingin berbuat seperti itu?"

"Aku merasa aman disana. Tak ada seorang pun di tempat itu yang akan mengetuk pintuku untuk meminta kopi dan membuatku patah hati."

"Itukah yang dilakukan Jongin? Membuatmu patah hati?"

Ada semacam kekuatan dalam diri Kris yang membuat Chanyeol menjaga jarak padahal yang diinginkannya hanyalah menghampiri pria itu, memeluknya, dan meyakinkannya. Satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukan Cahnyeol hanyalah bersikap jujur sepenuhnya. Menumpahkan seluruh isi hatinya.

"Kelihatannya begitu. Waktu itu. Parahnya lagi, dia membuatku tidak percaya pada penilaianku sendiri. Aku menyingkir dari kehidupan untuk sementara, lupa bahwa kita hanya mendapat satu kesempatan dalam hidup, tanpa latihan. Bersakit-sakit dahulu, bersenang-senang kemudian. Bukankah itu yang mereka katakan?"

Kris melintasi ruangan dengan langkah-langkah lebar, mengambil gelas dari tangan Chanyeol dan menggenggam tangan wanita itu. "Chanyeol..."

Pintu di ketuk dan wajah Baekhyun muncul dari baliknya. "Maaf mengganggu, tapi Taehyung ingin minum dan ada seekor anjing besar yang kelihatannya keberatan kalau aku menggunakan dapurnya."

"Oh, ya..." Kris melangkah mundur. "Aku akan kesana dan mengeluarkannya."

Chanyeol menghentikannya. "Biar aku saja. Tetaplah disini dan mengobrol dengan Luhan."

"Kau yakin?"

Chanyeol tersenyum padanya. "Kalau aku akan tinggal disini, Grady dan aku harus saling membiasakan diri. Ayo, Baek."

"Tapi, Chan..."

"Grady jinak seperti domba," ujar Chanyeol, suaranya yang terdengar sedikit bergetar menunjukkan ketakutannya.

Kakaknya bergerak untuk mengikuti mereka, tapi Kris menghentikannya.

"Adikku takut pada anjing," ujar Luhan muram.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi kurasa dia lebih memilih untuk memberanikan diri. Bisakah kita memberinya kesempatan?"

Dari atas tangga mereka memperhatikan Chanyeol dan Grady yang sedang menjaga pintu dari Baekhyun.

"Duduk, Grady." Suara Cahnyeol terdengar tegas, hanya orang yang mengenal Chanyeol dengan baik yang dapat menangkap keragu-raguan di dalamnya. Grady langsung patuh, duduk sesuai perintah, lalu berbaring di lantai dapur, menumpukan kepalanya yang besar di kakinya. "Anjing pintar," puji Chanyeol. Kemudian ia membungkuk dan memegang kepala anjing itu sekilas. "Anjing pintar."

Kedua pria yang mengawasinya bernafas lega bersamaan, lalu bertukar senyum.

"Bisakah kau tinggal untuk makan malam?" tanya Kris. "Hanya makanan seadanya, tapi kau selalu diterima."

"Terima kasih. Dengan senang hati."

"Maafkan aku, Kris. Seharusnya aku mengatakan padamu yang sebenarnya sejak awal." Mereka sedang berada di dapur, bersama-sama menyiapkan makan malam dari campuran makanan India dari malam sebelumnya dan oseng-oseng daging sapi pedas buatan Kris, sementara Luhan dan Baekhyun bermain dengan bayi mereka yang pintar di ruang tengah. "Aku hanya berpikir, kalau kau tahu aku memiliki taehyung bersamaku selama beberapa hari saja, maka kau akan menentang surat perjanjian sewa itu dan mengusirku." Chanyeol menengadah. "Yang menunjukkan betapa salahnya aku."

"Tidak, kau benar. Itulah pikiran pertamaku, satu-satunya yang kupikirkan."

"Apa yang mengubah pikiranmu?"

Ciuman. Sebuah ciuman.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya Baekhyun memasuki dapur, diikuti oleh Luhan yang menggendong putranya. "Cantik sekali kucingnya." Mao duduk di ambang pintu, sementara Grady yang waspada tetap menjaga jarak.

"Kau suka kucing?" tanya Kris.

"Sangat." Baekhyun membungkuk untuk membelai Mao dan kucing itu menerima penghormatan itu dengan senang hati, "Sayangnya..."

"Taehyung benar-benar memujanya," ujar Chanyeol cepat-cepat, ia menatap Kris. Ia hampir bisa merasakan pria itu membaca pikirannya. Rasanya seperti disentuh secara intim. Dimiliki. Dikenal baik.

"Kalau Taehyung memujanya..." Kris balas menatapnya dan Chanyeol langsung tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya, "...Taehyung harus memilikinya."

"Oh, tapi..." Luhan mulai menolak, seperti yang Chanyeol tahu akan dilakukannya. Ketidak sukaan pada kucing memang menurun dalam keluarganya.

Chanyeol, matanya masih belum lepas dari Kris, berkata, "Aku memaksa, Luhan."

Kakaknya menelan ludah dan menyerah. "Terima kasih. Selama kau tidak memintaku membawa anjingnya juga."

"Tidak." Chanyeol juga bersikap tegas dalam hal itu. "Mao disewakan dalam jangka pendek, dan kau akan lega mengetahui bahwa pemiliknya akan menjemputnya bulan september nanti. Grady sudah punya kedudukan tetap disini." Lalu Chanyeol menyerahkan semangkuk salad pada Luhan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan di kebun?"

.

Kris menutup pintu di belakang tamu-tamunya. "Well. Sekarang hanya tinggal kau, aku dan Grady."

"Dua dari tamumu yang tak diundang sudah pergi," Chanyeol menyetujui.

"Dengan Taehyung yang sudah kembali, sebaiknya besok aku mulai mencari rumah." Kris tidak mengatakan apa pun. "Setidaknya kau bisa memindahkan tempat tidur Grady dari garasi karena kucingnya sudah tidak ada."

"Kau masih disini. Aku membutuhkan malam yang tenang."

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya.

"Siapa tahu kau mau secangkir teh... atau sesuatu. Sore ini kau sangat berani menghadapi Grady, tapi tengah malam, sendirian..."

"Aku bisa mengatasinya. Baekhyun tadi ketakutan dan aku berpikir 'Jangan bodoh, Grady tidak akan menyakitimu' dan aku tahu itu benar."

"Ya sudah kalau kau betul-betul yakin."

"Aku yakin. Selamat malam, Kris."

Kris merasa seolah-olah tersapu dalam gelombang samudra luas dan muncul di permukaan, yakin bahwa terlalu cepat untuk memberitahu Chanyeol apa yang dirasakannya. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaannya, tak pernah seyakin ini mengenai apa pun seumur hidupnya. Pertama kali melihat Jessica, Kris sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Lalu, ia tidak pernah tahu apakah cinta itu akan bertahan dan berkembang. Kali ini ia bisa takin. Sesaat, Jessica memang mengaburkan situasinya, membuatnya bingung. Tapi Jessica sudah pergi dan perasaan itu tetap tinggal. Hanya Chanyeol yang selama ini membuat hatinya gelisah. Hanya Chanyeol yang bisa membuatnya merasa utuh.

Tapi pengalaman Chanyeol akan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama berakhir dalam kesedihan. Chanyeol perlu waktu dan Kris akan memberikannya. Waktu dan ruang. Kris senang ia sudah bersusah payah menata kamar Chanyeol. Di dalamnya terdapat semua yang dibutuhkan wanita itu, bahkan...

Ya Tuhan! Tempat tidur bayi itu! Kalau Chanyeol melihatnya, dia akan tahu...

Dia akan berpikir...

Aish! Kris melangkahi tiga anak tangga sekaligus, berharap Chanyeol mungkin memutuskan untuk bekerja sejam lagi di depan komputernya. Tapi wanita itu sedang berdiri di samping tempat tidur bayi bercat putih, jemarinya menelusuri gambar teddy bear di kaki tempat tidur.

Chanyeol menengadah, matanya cekung. "Darimana datangnya benda ini?"

"Loteng. Aku pikir tempat tidur itu akan lebih nyaman daripada boks bepergian yang digunakan Taehyung." Lalu, karena tidak tahan menghadapi keheningan yang mengikutinya. Kris menambahkan, "Itu tempat tidur putriku." Chanyeol hanya diam.

"Namanya Sophia Wu. Dia sedang bersama ibunya, bersama Jessica, waktu..." Kris membuat gerakan tak berdaya. "Umurnya baru lima bulan."

"Kris, maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu."

"Jessica ada janji klinik, hanya salah satu pemeriksaan rutin. Jessica tidak bisa membawa Grady bersamanya dan dia berkata 'Grady akan menemanimu...' " Chanyeol mengerang pelan. "Seorang saksi dalam pemeriksaan polisi mengatakan bahwa Jessica sebenarnya tidak akan terluka, tapi dia melempar dirinya sendiri ke atas keranjang bayi..."

"Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku?"

"Aku tidak bisa. Terlalu menyakitkan." Kris mengucapkannya terpatah-patah saat berbalik menghadap Chanyeol yang langsung meraih dan memeluknya. "Kau melihat wajah orang-orang. Rasa iba. Keinginan mereka untuk berada di tempat lain... berharap seandainya mereka tidak bertanya..."

Chanyeol memeluk Kris. Ia memeluk dan membiarkan pria itu menumpahkan seluruh isi hatinya, dan berusaha tidak memikirkan apa artinya. Kamar yang hanya diisi kardus-kardus yang menyedihkan itu. Berusaha tidak memikirkan Kris yang memindahkan barang-barang bayinya yang tewas demi dirinya. Demi Taehyung. Dan akhirnya, alasan terakhir, Chanyeol tidak mau memikirkan kenapa Kris menurunkan boks bayinya dari loteng dan meletakkannya disini. Chanyeol takut ia tahu alasannya. "Ayo," ajaknya. "Kita keluar dari sini."

"Tidak, aku akan memindahkannya..."

"Besok. Lakukanlah besok." Chanyeol berjalan bersama Kris menuju pintu kamar pria itu. Lalu, karena tidak tega meninggalkan Kris sendirian bersama kenangan-kenangan yang menyakitkan itu, Chanyeol berkata, "Aku akan menemanimu malam ini."

Kris menatapnya. "Ini mulai jadi kebiasaan."

"Tidak semua kebiasaan itu buruk."

Chanyeol sepertinya melihat senyum samar yang bersinar di mata Kris.

"Berarti tidak ada seks?"

Godaan itu hampir tak dapat ditahannya. "Aku hanya ingin menemanimu. Bisakah kau mengatasinya?"

Kris mendekap Chanyeol sesaat. Ia sudah menunggu sepuluh tahun untuk memulai hidupnya lagi. Ia bisa menunggu sampai Chanyeol mempercayainya.

Kris tidak bisa tidur. Chanyeol memeluknya lama dan berbincang-bincang. Ia bercerita tentang Jessica dan Sophia, tentang kesepian yang dirasakannya dan Chanyeol memeluknya erat waktu semua itu keluar dirinya.

Chanyeol menceritakan Jongin, tapi Kris sudah tahu detailnya dari Luhan. Ia dan Luhan sama-sama berkeinginan kuat untuk mencekik Jongin sampai mati, tapi akhirnya, mereka sepakat membiarkan takdir melakukannya.

Chanyeol bergerak dan makin merapat. Chanyeol juga butuh dihibur. Butuh seorang pria yang bisa diandalkannya. Kris bisa menunggu. Ia sudah menunggu sepuluh tahun. Seminggu, sebulan, setahun... Kris menatap Chanyeol, mencium rambutnya yang berantakan. Tolong, batinnya, jangan setahun.

.

Hari masih gelap saat Chanyeol terbangun dan mendapati dirinya sedang diperhatikan Kris. Kris bertumpu pada sikunya dan entah kapan pria itu telah menanggalkan kausnya, jadi sekarang Chanyeol dihadapkan pada bahu yang lebar dan kokoh. Chanyeol mencoba tidak mencemaskan pakaian lain yang mungkin sudah ditanggalkan Kris. Sejauh yang bisa diingatnya Kris tadi hanya memakai kaus dan celana pendek abu-abu muda saat naik ke tempat tidur.

"Kau salah, tahu tidak?"

"Salah?" Kris masih memakai celana pendeknya? Tidak... tidak... "Salah tentang apa?"

"Kau pikir aku memanfaatkanmu dan Taehyung sebagai pengganti Jessica dan Sophia."

"Kris tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti..."

Kris menyentuh bibir Chanyeol dengan jarinya. "Biar keselesaikan. Aku tidak mau ada kesalahpahaman lagi diantara kita." Chanyeol memandangnya, lalu perlahan-lahan mengangguk. Kris tidak terburu-buru. "Untuk beberapa waktu, aku tidak mengerti. Aku takut mungkin aku memang melakukannya. Mengisi kekosongan dalam hidupku dengan kehadiran ibu dan bayinya di depan pintu rumahku. Yang membutuhkanku. Aku salah."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, Kris?"

"Bayinya sudah pulang tapi kau tetap tinggal. Hanya itulah yang berarti."

Kris mengusap rambut yang menutupi wajah Chanyeol, tangannya membingkai pipi wanita itu. Rasanya seperti pulang ke rumah. Dan terhindar dari jurang, ia ingin mencium Chanyeol, menunjukkan padanya bagaimana ia tahu. Tapi terlalu cepat. Keputusan ada di tangan Chanyeol. "Bagaimana dengan Jongin? Ada bayang-bayang terakhir yang ingin kau hilangkan?"

Perut Chanyeol terasa kram. Lilitan dalm perutnya ini tidak mau pergi. Sesaat Chanyeol berpikir bahwa Kris akan memeluknya erat dan membuatnya lupa. Sebaliknya Kris malah memaksanya untuk mengingat.

"Tidak juga. Dibandingkan dengan apa yang sudah kau alami itu bukanlah apa-apa. Yang pasti tidak cukup penting untuk membuang-buang waktumu." Jelas sekarang sudah saatnya untuk turun dari tempat tidur Kris. "Kenapa kau berpikir aku mau membicarakan dia lagi?" tanyanya, mencoba mengulur waktu.

"Tidak ada alasan. Aku sudah menghapus semua kenangan buruk yang terus menghantuiku. Aku juga sudah menjernihkan pikiranku untuk mulai mengambil langkah maju dalam hidupku. Berhenti hidup di masa lalu. Rasanya... tepat. Kupikir mungkin kau mau melakukan hal yang sama."

"Aku sudah melakukannya. Atau kau mau mendengar seluruh sejarah hidupku."

"Hanya kalau kau mau menceritakannya. Tapi hjangan sekarang." Menjadi pria yang bisa dipercaya Chanyeol mempersulit tekad Kris untuk melakukan semuanya menurut keinginan wanita itu. Kris perlu menjaga jarak diantara mereka. Tapi sebaliknya ia malah menurunkan selimut dan berkata, "Kecuali kau mau menceritakan kenapa kau punya tato kupu-kupu di paha kananmu?"

Chanyeol mendengus kesal, "Kenapa sih pria selalu penasaran dengan tato?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi yang pasti tato itu berhasil menarik perhatianku. Saat aku masuk dan melihatmu..." Kris berhenti, menyadari apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.

"Masuk?" Chanyeol mengerutkan alis. "Tapi waktu itu kau ada disini. Aku yang masuk kesini..." dan barulah ia sadar persisnya kapan pertama kali Kris melihat tatonya. "Sialan! Kris! Aku sudah bertanya-tanya kenapa waktu itu kau tidak memakai baju." Chanyeol mencoba bergerak, tapi Kris memegang pahanya dan rasanya terlalu berat untuk digerakkan. "Aku menemukan kemejamu di keranjang cucian dan aku tahu ada sesuatu yang terlewatkan. Kau langsung masuk ke kamar mandi waktu itu kan? Melempar kemejamu dalam keranjang cucian..."

"Dan jatuh dalam nafsu."

"Nafsu!" Kris menghentikan kata-kata Chanyeol dengan jarinya, lalu menunduk untuk menciumnya, dan menghentikan keberatan Chanyeol dengan ciuman yang paling ringan. Lembut, ringan, tak terasa mengancam sedikitpun, mungkin mengundang. Bahkan mungkin sebuah janji. Oh, entahlah! Chanyeol hampir tak mengenali Kris, tapi ia bereaksi terhadap sentuhannya seperti roket di malam kembang api.

Ia sudah berbaring dalam pelukan pria itu selama berjam-jam, tapi kali ini berbeda. "Kau punya cara yang bagus untuk mengalihkan perhatian," ujar Chanyeol gemetar.

"Seandainya aku bilang bahwa aku jatuh cinta, apa kau akan mempercayaiku?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, lalu dengan lembut menyapu rambut dari wajahnya dan menahan tangannya disana. "Kau bukan pembohong seperti Jongin. Sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Jongin dalam hal apa pun."

"Itu benar," sahut Kris. Lalu, seolah memberi Chanyeol ruang untuk bernafas dan waktu untuk berpikir, ia melanjutkan, "Apa kau akan menceritakan soal tato itu padaku?"

Chanyeol segera menanggapinya penuh semangat. "Tato itu ide Baekhyun."

"Sungguh? Apa aku tanpa sengaja masuk ke semacam perkumpulan rahasia kaum feminis?"

"Tidak juga. Kami dulu anggota tim cheerleader untuk tim basket unversitas dan menurut Baekhyun kami perlu pengalih perhatian." Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan senyum. "Percayalah, tidak ada tim basket yang punya kelompok suporter yang lebih berdedikasi dan antusias daripada kami. Kurasa Luhan tidak pernah melewatkan satu pertandingan pun saat Baekhyun tampil."

"Maksudmu saat kau melompat-lompat dengan mengenakan rok-rok pendek itu..." Kris memaki pelan. "Itu sangat..." Kris menghentikan dirinya.

"Ayolah," ujar Chanyeol, menyeringai. "Katakan saja."

"Seksi."

"Ya. Well kami baru sembilan belas dan masih polos. Tapi nafsu saja tidak cukup. Kris."

"Itu baru awalnya." Kris mencondongkan tubuh dan mencium Chanyeol. Bibirnya berlama-lama di bibir wanita itu, seolah berusaha menekankan maksudnya. "Kalau aku bilang cinta, kau tidak akan mempercayaiku. Benar, kan?"

Kali ini Chanyeol tahu, tidak mungkin baginya untuk menghindari pertanyaan itu. Mustahil ia mau menghindarinya. "Seminggu yang lalu, aku pasti akan bilang tidak tanpa berpikir dua kali."

"Dan sekarang?"

"Sekarang?" Chanyeol menatap Kris, menyentuh pipi pria itu. Lalu bibirnya. "Sekarang aku akan tetap mempercayaimu seandainya kau bilang langit berwarna hijau dan rumput merah jambu. Cium aku, Kris."

Bibir Kris begitu lembut. Chanyeol menginginkan lebih dan membuka bibirnya menyambut bibir Kris, lidahnya menggoda sepanjang bibir bawah Kris, mengisapnya, seperti ingin mengisap kehidupan, kekuatan, dan keberanian pria itu.

"Chanyeol?" suara Kris parau dan lembut.

"Sekali lagi. Supaya aku yakin."

Kali ini Kris menciumnya lebih lama. Ingin meyakinkan Chanyeol bahwa dia aman dalam pelukannya. Lama setelahnya, Kris mengangkat kepalanya dan berkata. "Well?"

"Tanyakan lagi padaku besok pagi."

.

"Kau benar-benar gila, kau tahu itu, kan? Matahari belum lagi muncul dan kalaupun Kris ada disini dia pasti masih tidur. Kalau wanita itu disini kau mungkin akan membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati."

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya, Kyungsoo. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi menunggu kelanjutan situasi buruk ini. Setiap kali aku berbalik aku mengira akan melihat Kris di belakangku. Atau ibuku. Kau tidak perlu kembali bersamaku."

"Tentu saja aku harus. Bagaimana kalau dia menguncimu di gudang bawah tanah sampai musim panas berakhir? Siapa yang akan tahu?"

"Jangan konyol. Kris tidak akan berbuat seperti itu." Sehun memasukkan kunci ke lubang kunci di pintu, membukanya, dan menekan kode alarm keamanan. "Setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, mungkin sebaiknya kau pergi dan tunggu di mobil. Nyalakan mesinnya kalau kau mendengar keributan. Aku tidak akan lama." Kemudian Sehun berlari pelan menaiki tangga dan mengetuk pintu kamar. "Kris?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Sehun membuka pintunya beberapa senti dan mengintip. Butuh beberapa waktu sebelum ia melihat sosok-sosok tubuh yang berpelukan di tempat tidur, tapi saat melihat mereka, ia menyeringai, menutup pintu dengan sangat pelan, dan berjalan keluar rumah.

"Well? Apa yang dikatakannya?" desak Kyungsoo saat Sehun duduk lagi di kursi penumpang.

"Tidak ada. Dia sedang tidur."

"Kita menyewa mobil dan jauh-jauh menyetir dari Perancis kesini hanya untuk itu?"

"Kita sama sekali tidak rugi, percayalah padaku. Ayolah, kita mungkin bisa mengejar kapal feri pertama kalau kita cepat-cepat."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Belum kok ^^**

 **Scroll bawah ya, ada Epilognya ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EPILOG**

"Pria itu mengerikan. Benar-benar mimpi buruk. Apa sih yang dipikirkan Sehun?"

"Dia tidak berpikir. Dia sedang jatuh cinta." Kris berhenti mondar mandir cukup lama untuk mengekspresikan pendapat kasarnya tentang pacar keponakannya. "Kris!"

"Maaf, sayang," Kris mencium kepala putrinya yang berambut ikal. Somi terus merengek di pundak Kris. "Kita harus melakukan sesuatu, Chanyeol. Sehun benar-benar buta. Pria itu pengangguran, dia hanya memanfaatkan Seh.."

"Dia sangat tampan."

"Dan pria itu pasti sangat menyadarinya. Aku bertaruh dia pasti mencium bayangannya di cermin sebelum tidur."

"Kurasa dia tidak perlu melakukannya. Tapi berwajah tampan kan bukan dosa, Kris."

"Memang bukan, tapi bukan hanya itu." Kris ragu-ragu. "Sepertinya Sehun menanggung biaya hidup pria itu."

Chanyeol yang sudah setengah tertidur dan nyaris menyerah pada rasa kantuknya, tiba-tiba terjaga sepenuhnya. "Sehun bilang begitu padamu?"

"Aku ditelfon ayahnya. Sehun minta uang padanya."

"Ayahnya! Pasti itu pertama kalinya."

"Tepat. Sehun tidak minta padaku karena dia tahu apa yang akan kukatakan."

"Kalau begitu, kau benar. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu." Chanyeol berguling turun dari tempat tidur. "Sini, berikan dia padaku. Otakku bekerja lebih baik saat aku bergerak." Ia mengambil Somi dari Kris dan meneruskan ritual mondar mandir tengah malam itu. "Oh, sayang," bujuknya. "Apa gigi-gigi nakal itu menyusahkanmu?"

"Sayang, gigi-gigi itu menyusahkan kita semua."

"Betul," renungnya. Lalu, selagi memutar tubuhnya Chanyeol berkata, "Mungkin itu jawabannya."

"Apa?"

"Pacar Sehun keenakan. Flat yang nyaman, makan tiga kali sehari, dan tidak ada kebutuhan mendesak untuk mencari pekerjaan, dengan Sehun yang selalu ada setiap kali dia merasa ingin."

"Chanyeol, tolong!"

"Kita harus membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman," kata Chanyeol sambil menengadah, menunggu sampai suaminya bisa menangkap maksudnya. "Membuatnya susah." Chanyeol mencium putrinya yang berharga. Akan sangat sulit, benar-benar sulit membiarkan putri mereka yang masih bayi lepas dari pandangannya, bahkan untuk beberapa hari saja. Tapi Baekhyun pernah melakukannya demi aku, pikir Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak menyarankan..." sesaat Kris tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kau tidak benar-benar menyarankan kita meninggalkan Somi di depan pintu Sehun, kan?" ketika Chanyeol tidak menjawab, Kris berkata, "Kau serius. Sayang, apa kau yakin? Sehun tidak tahu apa-apa tentang bayi. Bagaimana dia mengatasinya?"

"Sulit, dia pasti tidak punya waktu lagi untuk melayani si Mr Hebat itu. Satu minggu tanpa tidur, tanpa makanan, tanpa... kegiatan ekstra?"

"Aku mengerti. Kau yakin?"

"Oh, ya, aku yakin. Dan lebih cepat lebih baik."

"Besok?"

"Pagi-pagi sekali. Kita harus datang saat Sehun sedang tidak berpakaian."

"Dan kemana kita akan pergi?"

Tangan Chanyeol terulur menyentuh pipi Kris. Mencium suaminya dengan lembut. "Kesuatu tempat dimana Sehun tidak bisa menemukan kita. Suatu tempat yang tenang." Chanyeol tersenyum. "Tempat yang memiliki tempat tidur besar."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yuhuuu,, akhirnya FF ini tamat juga. Maaf ya kalau endingnya kurang memuaskan. Terima kasih yang selalu setia baca ceritaku dan selalu kasih review. Dan aku minta maaf kalau ada yang belum sempat ku balas reviewenya, tapi aku selalu baca review kalian kok. *bow *Muach**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks to :**

 **Invhayrani, soshine, Kim Sohyun, yousee, KimYijoon, fixme92, Parkchan1027, minami Kz, windaii5, nandha0627, mun-chang, thedolphinduck, channie, Tyongie, yehethun, KimSora94, Guest, yeollahandayani , krisyeolotp, Rahma993, RLike, exochanxi, yongchan, Guest, yeoliwu, Castaliaa, hk, yellowfishh14, gustinawati.**


End file.
